Addictive Love
by kanzensaimin
Summary: When the new neighbors moved in Grimmjow was expecting a cute girl to be in the family not a moody, boring, pain in his ass boy. But then again he was rather cute. GrimmjowxUlquiorra
1. A Brief Encounter

**Yeah! Story two! **

**If you read my first story thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy this one as much as you did with the last. **

**OH! btw I think I'm gonna just do try an do short chapters instead of like seven page long ones.**

**Ch 1: A Brief Encounter**

"Grimmjow!" My head phones were ripped off my head right in the middle of my current favorite song. Turning I faced my Ma who was looking more then displeased with me.

"Need something?"

"Yes I do. I told you that the lawn needed to be mowed before the neighbors arrived." Her light brown curls bouncing slightly as her head bobbed.

Again with the neighbors. The abandoned house that had been empty since probable the beginning of time was finally going to had a family in it and my mom wanted to look like the perfect neighbor with the perfect house when they arrived.

"Why do I have to do it? Nnoitora could do it he doesn't do anything." I replied gesturing towards the wall that separated my older brother's room from mine.

But Ma just huffed and and stated blankly. "Because I want _**YOU**_ to do it." Emphasizing the you so I got the point.

Do it or die really.

"GAHHHH YOU SUCK!" I complained as she left the room deft to my complaints.

"That's what she said." Nnoitora stated just loud enough to be heard threw the wall. I took this as a chance to take the bouncy ball on my desk and threw it against the wall.

"Shut up queer." It shut him up but it made me feel a bit bad. Nnoitora was openly bi so he was use to it but it still felt wrong to say it in that way.

Sighing I grabbed my headphones and made my way down stairs to the garage, cursing everyone as I went. 'Stupid neighbors, stupid Ma, stupid lawn.' Rather immature for a seventeen year old.

Pulling out our old lawn mower I tried to at least listen to my music over the loud grinding of the machine.

When the lawn was about half done a moving truck turned around the corner followed shortly by a red mini van. I stopped my work to take a break and get a good look at the new guys.

'Dame people better have a REALLY cute daughter.' That was the only good thing I could think about the new neighbors. I was actually really hoping for a girl.

The cars stopped a few feet from me but I couldn't see the people inside the van. I pushed the short blue strands of hair out of his eyes while waiting .

I was growing impatient as time slowly trickled by.

"Hey Grimmjow! Ma wants to know why you stopped?" I looked over to see Nnoitora leaning causally against the door frame. His short black hair was tied into a stubby pony tail. "Oh that's why." he stated when he found what I had been looking at.

Now both of us just tried to look like I we were busy as I absentmindedly messed the machine waiting for them to get out. My brother was never one to be patient and soon he was shifting from foot to foot starting to get aggravated.

"What are you boys doing out their?" Ma was shouting as she to came to the door. Obviously she had noticed that the lawn wasn't getting cut.

Spotting the car she plastered on one of the biggest fake smiles I had ever seen as she approached them.

Nnoitora came and stood next to me smirking slightly. "How much you wanna bet they'll be invited over for dinner?"

'Idiot.' Ignoring him I kept my eyes on the car.

The occupants of the car could no longer hide as Ma all but shoved her face against their window. First the man and women in the front got out saying shy hellos to us.

I was able to get a short look at the man before he entered the house.

He was tall, in comparison to his wife, square black glasses and brown hair that hung in front of his eyes. The woman staid to made polite small talk with Ma. Her hair was tied back in a tight bun, being that she was fairly short I couldn't figure out her age. I did happen to notice that the lady kept knocking on the window of the back seat.

'So theirs still the chance of a girl moving in.' Unwillingly I felt my hopes rise a bit.

"Grimmjow, Nnoitora come say hello." Ma beckoned us with a wave of her hand.

Obediently I followed the order with Nnoitora slinking behind me.

"Boys this is Ms. Cifer ."

"Hey/Yo."

'Nnoitora you dick. Why did you feel the need to say yo?'

"Hi boys." She seemed nice her smile was very warm towards us. "Could you help me with a problem? My son wont leave the car he rather upset about the move."

'Oh...a son.'

"Poor kid must be hard moving." I could tell Nnoitora was enjoying this. He knew I had hoped a girl would move in.

Honestly I never dated before, hell I didn't even know how to act around girls really and I had though it could have been a good practice.

Ma and the Mrs. C started walking up to the neighbors new house.

"Lets just get the brat out of their." I went to pull on the handle but it was lock. "Hey Mrs. C it's locked." I called to the retreating figure.

She sighed and rejoined us unlocking the door. "Ulquiorra. Don't be difficult." She pulled it open not to reveal a little kid but rather a a person around our age.

He didn't reply instead just looked at us with his overly sized green eyes. He was rather pale like he barley saw sun, black hair was cut ruffly chin length and hung close to his face.

'Is that really a guy?' Was all I could think of, despite myself I could help but realize how cute he was. I may be straight but given the chance even I would take advantage of him.

"Please come out meet the nice boys." His mother was coxing trying to get him to leave the car. Instead it had to opposite effect he faced forward and ignored us completely.

Being fed up with her son Ms. C apologized for his rudeness and asked us to come over when ever we wanted to see him.

"Sure they will right." Our Ma added meaning she intended to send us over there as much as she could this summer.

"Yeah sure."

"What ever." Nnoitora answered earning him a dirty look from both Ma and me. Really hes a dick.

They left us by the car as they continued chatting my brother taking the chance to talk to the new boy. "So looks like well be spending a lot of time together." He grinned somehow managing to show almost all his teeth before continuing. "I cant wait to know you much better."

I felt myself go cold. I knew there was a double meaning to those words Nnoitora was such an open flirt, and with him being bi and all I knew he had his sights set on him.

"Nnoitora by the way." He added before walking back to the house.

Ulquiorra didn't even seem to notice anything he kept a board face and just stared straight ahead.

I still hadn't introduced myself but I wasn't sure if he even cared so why waste my breath. "Later."

Ignoring the still unfinished lawn I walked back into my house and headed towards my room. But I found myself cut off half way up the stairs by someone sitting right in the middle of the steps.

"He seems rather interesting." Nnoitora commented.

"Yeah." I scoffed. "If interesting is the new definition of boring." I leaned on the wall know he wasn't moving anytime soon.

"And he's really…cute...almost like a girl. Should I go for him?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "I think Tesla would kill if you dumped him." Tesla was Nnoitoras current boyfriend. He was nice but he would do anything Nnoitora asked him which kind of bugged me.

'Bastard already has a thick enough ego he doesn't need anymore.'

"Yeah but I bet he would mind if I was still with him and the other guy."

"Pig."

He smirked. "I am what I am." Sickened by his behavior I stepped over him making sure my foot hit his head.

Wasn't long before Ma returned complaining about the lawn again. She did stop long enough to tell us that we were be having the Cifers over for dinner Friday so we shouldn't make plans.

"Can Tesla come?" Nnoitora ask hopefully. He just loved having him around.

"No." She replied quickly. It wasn't that she had a problem with his sexuality I bet Ma just didn't want the neighbors to know yet.

Soon enough I was forced back into the summer heat to finish mowing. As I went about my labor I would occasionally glance over at the mini van. ' Wonder if hes still in there. '

I shook my head. 'Nah he probably left the minute we went inside.' With that in mind I returned my attention to putting away the mower. Before I had the chance though I felt something on my shoulder. Turning my blue eyes meet with green.

I jumped back instinctively trying to create some space between our overly close bodies. "What do you want?" It came out sounding rather angry but I couldn't help it I hated surprises.

"Whats your name." Ulquiorra asked. Even his voice had a bored air about it.

"Grimmjow."

"Grimmjow then." He looked me up and down before continuing. "Keep your brother away from me or I'll put a hole in him."

He must of also guessed the double meaning. But why a hole? Breaking his arms or legs would be more effective. Ulquiorra left me with that and walked away.

As he left though I couldn't help but take a look south of the border. His skinny jeans left a noticeable outline of his lower half's movements as his hips slightly swayed from side to side walked.

'Yup I'd make an exception for him.'

**Kan: Yeah its done! The first chapter I find is the hardest to write. Kind of slow but that's because I needed to lay out the setting. Please review because I'm a little shaky writing from the seme view so if you have any thoughts on whither he should be tougher or softer let me know. **

**Tesla: I see I'm in the story again.**

**Kan: Yeah happy? You get to live again!**

**Tesla: humph.**

**Kan: Oh it may not make sense but Aizen and Momo are Ulquirras parents. I'm not quiet sure about Grimmjows though. The parents wont play a big part so it doesn't really matter. **


	2. Summer Fun

**Due to school and all the crazyness going on right now I probably will only be able to upload once a week if that but I hope you will be patient with me and the story. **

**Ch 2: Summer Fun**

I woke up the next morning feeling rather stiff from mowing yesterday. Sitting up slowly I tried to crack my neck. To no avail just making me even more sore.

Nnoitora was already awake with thumping noise coming from his stereo system. I didn't have anything today which meant I was suck in the house.

Again.

Everyone I knew was either at the beach or had a job so I was shit out of luck.

'Well there is that new guy.' I shivered slightly at the thought. He didn't seem like the kind of person to be around others but I can be very convincing when I want.

Smirking slightly I changed into faded baggy jeans and a black green day t-shirt. I was just starting up my computer when I saw something threw my window.

On the neighbors house their was a window almost directly across from mine the shads weren't up yet giving me a full view of the room. The bed was against the wall with the window the room itself was filled with different sized boxes giving it a rather crowded look but what really caught my attention was the person.

Ulquiorra was getting changed and I had a full view of it. His sleep shirt was off revealing almost white skin and despite how thin he looked with clothes on I could see the muscles working as he changed.

Without realizing it my eyes raked over the exposed skin taking it in. Our windows were barley twenty feet apart, it gave me a great view but then I realized that if I could see him then he could probably see me if he tried.

"I need curtains." Making a mental note to ask Ma for some. I watched as he went over to a box and pull out another pair of skinny jeans. I waited patiently despite myself I was getting excited.

It's not really that I wanted to see him naked more like I was curious as to what he kept hidden under the skinny jeans. His long thin fingers slowly pulled at the string holding up his pants undoing the knot in a almost painstakingly slow pace.

"Grimmjow? You up yet?"

"Yeah." I didn't look away from my private show as Nnoitora yelled threw the walls.

"I need your help with something." Now a hammering noise joined his calls as he hit his fist against the wall.

"Be there in a minute!" I only took my eyes off the window for a few seconds but it was enough. By the time I looked back he was buttoning up his pants.

'I'm gonna KILL Nnoi.'

Running a hand threw my tangled hair I went to see what the idiot was yelling about this early.

I barley left the room when I meet with Nnoitora looking rather happy with himself. He walked past me heading down the stairs with one of his signature fish grins. "What up with you?"

"I got a rather pleasant surprise this morning."

"What do you mean?" I had a feeling I knew what it was but act otherwise. If he didn't see the little "show" that I just saw I would rather not talk about it. Following him down the steps we walked into the kitchen.

"Tesla's said he would be fine if I dated other people along with him."

Should of known.

"Your both idiots. Speaking of which, is he coming over some time soon?"

He was now rummaging threw the fridge after some mystery food. "Probably later today. Why you need something?" He gave me a look over like he was worried I was going to steal him or something.

"Not really just wanted to ask you something." After yesterday I decided to ask Tels about how to know your sexuality since he had more experience with the whole gay thing.

He didn't seem like the kind of person to make fun the question.

"So what do you need me for?" The less time I spent with him the better my day usually is.

He stood up pulling a bag of bagels and cream cheese out of the fridge. "That kid" He gestured with the bag towards the neighbors. " was talking to you yesterday."

"So?"

"Say anything of interest?"

"No kids boring though." I shrugged trying to not sound interested. But really I didn't like how this was going, Nnoi was gonna try and get his dirty hand on him and I wouldn't let that happen.

I folded my arms across my chest waiting for him to tell me exactly what he wanted. "So anyways I was thinking that maybe you could get him over here some – ."

" No thanks." Without even letting him finish I turned and lift the room as fast as I could. I was not going to have any part of his schemes.

'Besides' I thought to myself. ' he already has a boyfriend.'

With nothing better to do with the day I shut myself up in my room. There was a bit of summer homework I had to do so I grabbed a book and started thumbing threw it. After deciding that it looked boring as shit I tossed it.

I need something fun to do or today or I'll lose it! Overacting yes but I was just so board. Scanning around the room my eyes fell on the bouncy ball, the one I throw at the wall yesterday, giving me a nasty idea.

Leaning back in my chair I checked out the window to see if Ulquiorra was still in his room. Sure enough he was rummaging threw some boxes. Leaning over my own bed I unlocked the window and managed to push up the glass.

I gave the ball a small bounce in my hand before tossing it at his window. It worked perfectly bouncing off it, making him jump slightly, and coming right towards my open hand. He glanced at me but made no other move to notice me.

'Gonna be like that huh?' It became a game of seeing if I could hit my target. Aiming at spots in the room or trying to hit part of Ulquiorra body mostly his head, occasionally hitting a big lower in the chest area, as he walked into view.

I must of been getting to him because after about ten minutes he opened him window. " What are you doing?"

"Having some fun." I replied bouncing the ball off the wall next to him.

"It's giving me a headache, knock it off." It sounded threatening but his face was to cute to enforce it. His round eyes were narrowed in agitation but his lips were in a slight pout that just egged me on.

"No way this is fun." I threw the ball above his head this time, reinforcing my belief.

"Trash." He pulled his head back into the room and started digging around for something in one of the many boxes.

I continued my game till he came back his face still remained blank but there was a touch of anger in the way he gripped the window fame. "Stop it."

"Make me." I tossed the ball again aiming for the wall one the left side of his head.

"I will if you don't knock it off."

"What ever." I threw the ball again this time though it didn't make it back to me. Ulquiorra had cought with his bare hand before it reached the wall. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself." Was his only reply before pulling the window shut. I let out a low growl of annoyance. No one took anything from me and got away with it.

Even if it was a stupid ball.

Taking the stairs two at a time I headed for the front door ignoring Nnoi's questions of what I was doing. I was on a mission and no one was going to distract me.

Jumping the small fence that separated the yards I walked up to their door. 'I'll just tell his parents that I want to see if he'll hang out.' That was the excuse I would use to get in but then what.

' Just get him to hand the ball over that's it. Leave with a warning.' I knocked on the door, not hard enough to sound annoyed but enough to be heard.

Mrs. C answered. "Oh hello." She smiled up at me. Grudgingly I returned it.

"Hi is Ulquiorra here? I wanted to see if he can hang out."

"When isn't he home." she laughed lightly and ushered me in. " His rooms up there second door left." she pointed to the door.

"Thanks." I headed towards where she indicated.

I midway up the stairs when a tough popped into my head. Smiling to myself I approached the door.

* * *

>I just though of a punishment.<p><p>

**LoL much fun coming next chapter. **


	3. Dont Mess with Me

**SSSSSOOOOO there will be a bit of OOC for both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra so be warned! **

**Also I'm using the old appearances of Nnoitora and Tesla so it's before they got their eye patches and Nnoi's hair is short but Tels still has short hair but I also gave him glasses...**

**As you read and you'll get it. **

**Ch 3:Don't Mess with Me**

I knocked but didn't wait for a reply instead pushing the door open without permission. Ulquiorra was standing by, what looked to be a closet, messing with some hangers.

He didn't make any move to talk to me, that or he suddenly went deft. "Hey."

No reply. Trying to control my temper I spoke again. " You know why I'm here so just give it." He still didn't answer.

"Hey ass I'm talking to you!"

"I know." Turning his head slightly he gave me a bored look. " Leave." I shuddered slightly but only slightly I didn't expect him to have a aura of death about him.

"I'll leave when I feel like it." Crossing my arms I leaned against the wardrobe. "That being said give me the damn ball."

He stared at me for a few seconds, debating would get me out of there quickest probably. Til he grudgingly he gave it to me.

Well more like threw it. Seeing as it almost hit me in the face. 'Bastard deserves whats coming to him.'

"Now leave."

"Don't feel like it." I shrugged he must be getting annoyed with me. Trying to avoid my eye he continued to searching through his boxes for things. Stopping only to set something on the bed or somewhere in the room.

"Don't you have somewhere to be." He asked dryly.

"Nope you have all my attention."

He reached around me to put a frame on the wardrobe. It had him and a girl with long hair and huge –.

"So is this like your cousin or something?"

"*Sigh.* No just a girl. Now put it down."

'Well that's no fun.'

" That couldn't possibly be your girlfriend." I smirked, allowing my plan to fall into place as I held the picture over my head. "Try and get it."

If looks could kill I'd be dead where I stand. He obviously didn't like that I was teasing him. He walked right up to me and tried to reach the frame. But do to his shortness his fingers just barley grazed it.

"Maybe if you ask nicely I'll give it to you."

Again he didn't reply instead going up on his toes to get more height.

I have to admit he is really cute even up close its hard to tell whether he was really a guy. He leaned into me so our chests slightly brushed against each other with his movements. His hair smelled slightly of some kind of fruit as the top of his head moved against my cheek.

God I want this kid.

I still needed to punish him for stealing my things so with my free hand I grabbed his chin forcing him to look up at me. His eyes followed soon after giving me his full attention.

I was about to lean down and give him his 'punishment' when there was a knock on the door.

Grudgingly I let go of him so he could create some space between us.

I couldn't look away from his face, he still had a blank expression like I hadn't tried anything just then maybe he was to inexperience to know what I was trying to do.

"Yes mother?" Must he be so formal?

She pushed the door open using her back as she carried in a tray of cookies. "I was bringing up some snacks for you boys." She smiled at me offering the tray. After I took a few she turned back to her son. "So are you two going to play later?"

"No mother he was just leaving I'm too busy to 'play'."

"Oh but you can take a break." She kind of pleaded. "You hardly leave the house the fresh air will be good for you."

"No thanks." Her shoulder slumped slightly at his outright decline.

"Alright then." She left leaving the tray with us.

"So I guess your mom will let me in when ever I want." Since the fun was ruined by the interuption I placed the picture back on the wardrobe. " Guess I'll see you tomorrow too. And the next day. And the day after that."

"..."

"See you soon."

I was barley half way down the stairs before he slammed the door shut. 'Not as composed as he'd have you think.'

When I closed the front door I turned to take a good look at the house. When it was empty it gave off a haunted feel with vines growing up the sides with a dirt cover hiding the light green color of the house.

Nnoi use to dare kids to ring the bell after telling them it was haunted no one ever did because of the fake ghost that were supposedly living in there. But now it looked like any other house occupied and cared for. Vines cut, scrubbedclean, the cobble stone porch, which I originally thought were skulls, cleared of any dirt and spiderwebs.

'Could give our house a run for it's money.' Hopping over the fence again I noticed a VW in the driveway announcing that tels was over.

Sure enough the second I walked in the door I was greeted with Nnoitora and Tesla making out on the couch.

Slamming the door I made my presence known and they pulled apart slightly winded and faces flushed.

"Hey Grimmjow how's it going." Tels asked happily. Tesla had short cut blond hair that somehow managed to always look like the wind messed it up. He readjusted his glasses, that were usually saved for reading and driving,, that were falling off from earlier activities.

Tesla was waring a rather uncomfortable outfit for a teen boy. His shorts for starters were jean shorts that only reached about halfway to his knees. His shirt was snug fitting and the long sleeves on his white shirt were pushed put to the elbows.

'Just looking at him he looks gay.'

"Cant complain." I joined them in the living room making sure I wont be in the way if they start kissing again.

They were a mess of tangled limbs I noticed sitting down. Tesla was on Nnoi's lap with his legs wrapped around my brothers while their arms were holding each other close enough that they looked like they were attached.

It would be hot if Ulquiorra and I were in that position.

The silence broke snapping me out of my day dream. "So where where you this fine morning?" Nnoitora asked trying and failing to hide his annoyance with me for interrupting them.

"At the neighbors."

"Doing what?" Tesla added in a teasing way that made my skin crawl. They both snickered.

"I wasn't _doing _anything. That kid took my bouncy ball." I pulled it out of my pocket to show them.

"Well how did he get your damn ball then?"

Now it was my turn to smirk. Nnoi was getting more annoyed with my short answers. "Threw it at his window for kicks." Seeming rather unimpressed with my story he turned his attention back to his boyfriend and started kissing his neck. "By the way tels I need to ask you something when you can get away."

I nodded towards the person currently giving him a hickey.

"Sure what do you need?"

"In private."

"...Oh..." Slowly he stood up careful not to disturb Nnoi more then he already was. He didn't even try to hid that he was pissed. I made my way up to my bedroom Tesla following me a few steps behind. Before closing the door I made sure Nnoitora didn't follow us.

When it was clear I turned towards Tesla, who looked rather put out that Nnoi wasn't there. I took a deep breath and let it out before asking him.

* * *

>"How do you know that your gay?"<p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

he stared at me blankly for a few seconds before smiling slightly. "If this is a joke its not funny."

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

>"I serous. How do you know?"<p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

>"Welllllll...you start looking at guys more often for longer then need be."<p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

I rolled my eyes. "No shit I want to know if it's legit. I only feel like I'm gay towards one guy."

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

>"If I know who it is I could give you a better idea but other then that I cant do anything." that made me deflate a bit. Taking pity on me Tesla tried to cheer me up. "How about this I'll answer your questions the best I can but you just need to be open with him...and your brother about this."<p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

'I'll tell them when hell freezes over, pigs fly, and the Eagles win a super bowl yeah that's when I'll tell them then.'

**GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH this chapter I suffered a sevier writers block! **

**It took me a over a week to write this short amount. **

**;0 0; **

**For the next chapter I intend to have smut soon so just hang in there.**

**Tels: …..**

**Kan: You alright you've been awfully quiet recently?**

**Tels: Tell me again why I'm in this story.**

**Kan: Because you are the best small part character ever!**

**Tels: …...I hate you. **


	4. It's Just Nature

**Sorry the last chapter sucked. I'm in the middle of writing a big report on WW2**

**so I was kinda dead when I wrote it. **

**Sooooo to make up for it prepare yourself for smut! And ah...blood.**

**Ch 4: It's Just Nature**

After talking with Tesla yesterday I decided to spy on Ulquiorra today. Nothing big just watching him threw the window was the plan. But when I woke up I didn't see him in his room.

' Must be at breakfast.' That didn't sound bad and I went to the kitchen to get some food for myself.

After eating the idea of watching Ulquiorra all day made me feel rather bored. Unable to fine anything else to do, and the fact that my family seemed to have gone somewhere without me. I got dressed in some casual clothes and headed to the park down the street.

It's called a park but I would say it's more like woods. There were a few trails and rest areas but no swings or playthings so younger kids were rarely around. I decided on a my favorite trail and stuck in my head phones.

It was nice out, not very hot with slight breezes and I found myself enjoying the walk. The only thing out of place was my music.

It didn't seem like anyone else was hear just me and the trees. From past walks I remembered there was a clearing up ahead with some seats so I decided to take a break for a while.

I walked into it not expecting to see anyone but a familiar pale figure caught my eye.

Ulquiorra was sitting in the empty woods reading a book and not paying attention to anything. His usual dark tight fitting jeans and a white V neck shirt. Dressed like that alone in the woods could be dangerous.

I managed to slip behind the trees before he could see me. To engaged in his book he didn't bother to see what the noises were as I slowly started to slip behind him. My interest in watching him peeked but I pushed that thought away when I remembered he still owed me for taking my ball.

In this forest like setting a prowler could easily come up behind and taking advantage of him. Then again I could also see myself doing that.

Careful not to alert him I moved into the clearing till I was standing besides him.

That's when I noticed black head phones that blended in with his hair. 'So that's why you didn't notice me.' I felt a bit disappointed at the fact I wasn't a great sneak and he couldn't even hear me if I had tried.

Taking a second I though of the best way to continue. It didn't think long though my mind was made up and I was going with it.

Bending down slightly I reached out and grabbed a clump of his hair pulling his head back. He let out a small noise in surprise, kinda like a mouse would make. I smiled down at him.

"Hey Neighbor." He looked less then pleased to see me. Pulling out a headphone Ulquiorra eyed me suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

Following his lead I turned off my music and it seemed like the whole woods was uninhabited.

"So defensive." I smiled again when he tried unsuccessfully, to pull my hands from his hair. " I wasn't following you if that's what you want to know. Just happened to fined you."

He pushed me back but just ended up coming with me since we were still attached. "Let go." He was probably really annoyed now. " I don't know...this is kinda fun." I gave the hair in my hand a slight tug.

That wasn't a good idea he punched me in the stomach making me let go. " Wh-what the HELL?" I shouted at him as I tried to catch my breath.

" You deserved it, trash." Ulquiorra picked up the book again and started to leave the clearing. Like hell I was going to just let him go after that. I got up and started to run after him. Not bothering to stop he merely glanced over hims shoulder at me before turning out of sight.

He wasn't trying to run away and I caught up to him shortly after turning onto the trail again. I ran right into him causing both of us to fall with me on top of him.

Ulquiorra tried to wiggle out from under me but I sat up on his hips so he couldn't stand. His lips were turned into a frown and he tried to knock me off.

I grabbed his hands so he wouldn't hit me again. "I don't think so little man." Ulquiorra's hair was disheveled from being pulled on and some leaves had gotten tangled in it from the fall. I couldn't hold back he just looked so good right now, I needed to have him.

"You see, I owe you a punishment now for taking my things and that little punch just now."

Leaning down I made sure he heard every word I whispered. "No one will hear you scream."

"What do you thi— Mph!" He was cut off when I pressed my lips into his.

Ulquiorra tried to pull his head back but only succeeded in pushing harder against the ground.

He couldn't do anything.

Like this I was more powerful. The emotionless Ulquiorra was mine to control out here no matter how tough he tried to act I was the stronger one now.

(SLIGHT BLOOD AHEAD)

One of his hands slipped out of mine and scratched my cheek leaving four stinging cuts in its wake. I pulled back startled. "God do you have claws?" Bringing a hand to the scratches I felt warm blood drip down my face. "Shit see what you did now?" I glared down at him.

'He's getting it now.'

But Ulquiorra didn't seem to notice my remark and instead stared at the blood now dripping down my neck. It was like he was hypnotized by it. The hand that scratched me reached up again and the fingers ran threw the small red trails.

It felt good but I refused to give in to the sensation. Taking back control I leaned down again but this time letting him keep his hands. Running my lips along his jaw I placed small kisses here and there.

Ulquiorra no longer fought back instead too interested in my blood, that for some reason wouldn't stop spilling from my cheek.

The distraction was making him much more cooperative.

He allowed my hands to slid up under his shirt to rub to soft skin of his stomach.

Pulling him closer I tried to touch every part of him to me. Almost going entirely limp, Ulquiorra let me push his shirt up until it bunched around his neck exposing his entire torso to me.

Minutes ago he didn't want any part of me, I was expecting him to thrash around and scream but instead he was like goo in my hands.

It felt amazing to be wanted like this. Ulquiorra's fingers had moved on from the blood and were now roaming over my back and sides. His body shifting slightly beneath me rubbing himself against me at a painfully slow pace.

Running my tongue down his chest I traced the rib bones as they slightly stuck out of the skin. Ulquiorra shivered as my hands went lower reaching down til my fingers hit his belt.

"Don't...get..get off." He tried vainly to push me off again but it was only half heartily. We were both feeling too much pleasure to stop now.

Fumbling slightly with the buckle I managed to get it undone right as voices started drifting towards us.

'Crap not now!'

Ulquiorra started to fidget under me again, but this time is trying to get off the ground as the voices got louder.

He managed to push me off so fast that I lost my balance and wounded up cutting my hand on a rock. He only paused momentarily as he fixed his clothing , eyes roaming over the new small cuts.

When no blood seeped from them he walked off back towards the houses.

I sat in the leaves for a bit watching him til he disappeared. My cheek was still burning slightly but nothing I couldn't handle. 'So he likes blood.' I thought eagerly.

It was a bit revolting to think that's what turned him on. But if it meant I could get with him again would go for it.

**Short chapter is short. **

**Of course the one time I try to write a serous lemon my friends steals the computer and reads it.**

"**...What the FUUUCCCCKK?" Were their exact words.**


	5. Horror Film Fest

**God I cant wait till schools over summer can't come soon enough.**

**But it sucks cause here its been raining all the time.**

**Ch 5: Horror Film Fest **

"So how have things been going with Ulqui?" Tesla asked when Nnoitora had left the room.

"SSHH! Shut up!" I still didn't tell anyone besides Tesla that I had...Feelings?..Cravings? Well what ever the feelings were called I still couldn't get Ulquiorra out of my head. "I told you not to talk about it." I growled at him.

"What ever I still think your being too anal about all this." He tilted his head back in a almost ' I've-dealt- with-this-longer-then-you-and-know-how-to-handle-this' kind of way. Which was true but I wasn't about to admit it.

"You have your ways and I have mine." It not like I had been wasting the last few days. Instead it was spent planning exactly how I was going to get Ulquiorra in the house so I could have some fun with him. But first I needed a really bloody horror film.

Nnoitora rejoined us a few minutes later pulling Tesla to his chest the minute he was in arms length. ' If Ulquiorra and me ever start dating I'd rather died then act like that in front of people.'

"Hey, I'm still here."

"Yeah we know." Nnoi commented before placing a small kiss in his boyfriends cheek."But I figure that if I annoy you enough that you'll go away."

"Like hell I'll be kicked out of my own living room that easily." Nnoi just shrugged, before playing with Tesla's hair in an almost petting like way.

They both seemed rather relaxed so I didn't feel to strange about asking them about their movie opinions. "By the way do you know any good horror films that are out?"

There was a few moments of silence, which I found rather awkward since knowing them they could easily take this seriously or laugh in my face. Instead I was bombarded with numerous movies.

" The Saw movies are good."

"Also Chainsaw Massacre."

"Don't forget Silent Hill."

"Oh and The Thing is a classic!"

"Classic my ass the effects are horrible! Devil's much better."

My stomach started to churn just thinking about all the screaming and blood covered weapons. " How do you guys even know about all of these?"

"They have a horror marathon at the theater every once in a while." Tesla managed to get out before Nnoitora started arguing with him about movie effects.

I don't think I'd be able to sit threw even one of them without feeling nauseous.

"That's all fine and dandy." I started trying to get their attention back onto me. "If I wanted to puke but is there one with a lot of blood but in just short scenes? Like maybe a kind of spoof that's funny?"

It took them a little longer to answer trying to find one for me.

"Well..." Nnoitora wondered out loud. " the only one I can think of would be, well, Sweeney Todd."

"Yeah me too." Tesla added nodding his head in a annoying way.

"You mean that musical shit with Depp?" They both nodded again. " You got to be freaking kidding me. There's no way in hell I'm watching that!"

"Well that's the only one that will fit your weakling needs so quit complaining" Nnoitora closed his eyes slightly giving me a cautious look over. "What why do you want to know? You hate horror shows."

"No reason just wanted to watch a movie." I tried to play it off as nothing but Nnoitora just wouldn't let it go until Tesla, sensing my discomfort stole his attention.

"Nnoi..." He whined almost to the point of annoyance. "I came all the way here to see you and your asking Grimmjow about stupid movies?"

Nnoitora was then forced to comfort him about how he did care for him and no he didn't want to break up, the usual crap. It did give me a chance to leave the room before either of them could notice though.

'See this is what happens when you hate horror shows.' I criticized myself as I searched for the Todd movie on the shelves in the T.V. Room. It wasn't that I hated gory films I would just rather watch a action movie or a comedy instead.

But if it meant I could get close to Ulquiorra again I'd fine a way to get threw it.

The Sweeney Todd movie looked innocent enough from the cover but when it started to play I was immediately assaulted with singing.

*Sigh* 'This is gonna be a long movie.' In the end it was alright only bits of gore but it was graphic epically the first kill.

But now that I had a movie all I needed was Ulquiorra. But really that was the hardest part of the plan. When ever Ulquiorra would see me on the street he'd completely ignore me and somehow he always managed to answer the door before his mom so I couldn't even enter the house.

There was always my bouncy ball but then it could just get taken again and then I'll be shit out of luck. "Hmmmm..."

"And what, pray tell, are you Hmmming about?"

"None of your business Tels." He was standing in the doorway with his satchel, a.k.a. man purse. "Are you finally leaving or do you intend to gay up my house some more?"

"Yup to both I guess, and I hope you don't mind but I'll taking Nnoi with me." He smiled smugly like it would annoy me or something but I couldn't give a flying shit where he was. "So think of it this way. I'm giving you a change to be alone for a bit."

"So?"

He rolled his eyes. "God you can be dense. Read my lips you can do what ever your planning with Ulquiorra today."

I stared at him shocked. He did seem to be doing me a favor with getting Nnoi off my back but I couldn't even get near Ulquiorra yet.

"You do have a plan don't you?" Tesla asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah of course I have a plan... I mean its more like a idea then anything really but it's the same thing."

He glared at me. Not the usual joking one he does it was more of a death glare that made me feel a bit nervous. "What do you mean you don't have a real plan? You need to think these things out you idiot. If you really want a relationship to come out of this you cant just play things by ear."

'To late for that. After the park I doubt my chances of having a good relationship with him are little more then zero percent.'

Nnoitora chose then to walk into the room with us. "Yeah apparently idiocy runs in the gene pool and poor Grimm here got it. So why is he a idiot this time?"

"Shut up! Get out! You were going some where weren't you?" I physically pushed them all the way to the front door trying to hid my quickly heating up face. Now Tesla was sure to tell Nnoitora what was going on.

When I was sure they drove off the street I made my move. I set the movie up right where Todd was about to open the chest to cut the mans neck. Then I took the final step getting Ulquiorra to watch this movie even if it meant I had to tie him to a chair.

Crossing the front yards I walked up to Ulquiorra's front door and knocked loud enough that it couldn't be ignored.

When a few minutes went by I started to panic. 'Shit this is my only chance.' If Tesla tells Nnoi that I was planning something for the neighbor I was beyond dead epically if it didn't have a good out come.

"What do you want?" The door opened suddenly reveling Ulquiorra.

But he seemed different.

I just stared at him for a few seconds trying to figure it out when a low growl from him distracted me. "Hold your horse I'm getting there. I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out at my house and watch a movie."

"No."

"Come on it's a horror film."

"I said no now get off my porch."

Like hell I was taking that for a answer. Grabbing him by his shirt collar I pulled him towards me and with my other hand I wrapped it around his waist and basically tossed him over my shoulder to carry him. Using my new free hand I closed the door behind him and started back to by house.

Legs flailing and fist beating against my back Ulquiorra didn't make it easy for me. "Put me down you trash."

"You know your manners suck."

"And yours don't?" When I jumped the fence I made sure to give him a small bounce off my shoulder startling him enough that I got him into my house without much trouble.

I didn't feel nervous about what I was doing, it felt more like a game to me then, in reality, a kidnapping.

'This is gonna be fun.'

**Short chapter but its a build up for the next one.**

**In all honesty I'm not the biggest horror movie fan so that's why I picked Sweeney Todd. Lots of blood gore but Grimmjow can enjoy it for the comedy. I wont go into details about the movie encase anyone wants to watch it. **

"**It's man devouring man out there so who am '****I****' ****to deny it in here?" **


	6. The Power of Video

**School...almost...over...I may...survive. **

**Alright so the story will skip from the regular view to Ulquiorras view mid way.**

**Ch 6: The power of Video**

My back was defently going to be bruised after that this. Ulquiorra is undeniably small but it still surprisingly hurts when he hits you.

"Will you knock it off? Your gonna break something."

"Then put me down you bastard!" A well aimed knee hit me in the gut.

'Shit if hes acting like this how am I going to get him to sit and watch the movie?' I shifted him on my shoulder as I walked threw the doorway into the TV room. It probably wouldn't help much if I apologized to him so instead I just picked up the remote and prepared for a struggle.

"Alright listen up." Ulquiorra stopped hitting me but still squirmed in my grip trying to wiggle off my shoulder. " I just want to watch a movie with you o.k.? I went threw the trouble of finding one you'd like so sit down and enjoy it."

He didn't reply making the situation even more awkward. The house was silent enough that I could hear the kitchen clock ticking off the seconds that past. Eventually he let out an annoyed Tsk. "Fine I'll watch it just put me down."

I couldn't help but smirk at how I managed to control the situation. Bending down till his feet were planted on the carpet I allowed him to sit on his own. Which he did but it was obvious that he was pissed about the situation.

Making sure to sit a bit away from him on the couch I pressed the play button decided on rewinding a bit in case it made him run off before I could start anything. The scene instead started on the part where the funky fake French dude was trying to get money off of the barber.

"What is this? It cant be the beginning." Ulquiorra ask dryly sounding like he would rather be anywhere but here.

"The beginning is boring." I shrugged, trying to play it off as nothing. We continued to watch in silence until the blood started. I was right to rewind the DVD a bit the scene where he started to beat the French man with the small amount of blood seemed to catch his attention.

Ulquiorra stared at the scene with all his attention his eyes glazing over a bit at the sight. Using this to my advantage I slipped closer to him till our shoulders brushed against each other.

"So since your not whining  I guess you like the movie."

"...Shut up.." Ulquiorras reply was slower then usual so that must mean he was zoning out. After a few minutes of Todd talking we came to the real blood scene.

Ulquiorra actually shivered. And it wasn't a scared shiver it was more excited them should be legal in this kind of situation. He leaned forward in his seat taking in the blood shooting out of the mans neck.

While he was preoccupied I laid my arm over the back of the couch so that when he sat back he'd come right into my arms.

Which he did eventually when they started singing again.

Ulquiorra didn't pull away when he noticed my arm instead he balled his hands into fists and sat still. It wasn't exactly a bad reaction so I saw it as a invitation to advance.

Taking it slow I leaned down and kissed his cheek. It didn't even faze him he remained in a stiff sitting position but never made a vocal noise showing that he wanted it to stop.

I couldn't help but smirk at how well this was going.

At this rate we'll be long done by the time Nnoitora and Tesla get back. It was good to know that all that research I did on gay sexuality wouldn't have been for nothing.

Trying again to get his attention I leaned in a little farther and kissed the side of his neck. Ulquiorra was obviously trying to ignore me so I made him look at me. Taking his chin in my fingers I tilted his head until he had to turn his body towards me as well.

Ulquiorra glared up at me threw his jade green eyes, HUGE eyes I might add I almost felt like I was drowning in them.

"What do you want?" Ulquiorra didn't even sound annoyed more distracted than anything. Thinking quickly the only thing that came to mind was the most cheesiest pick up line.

"You of course."

My face closed the distance between us till I was kissing him. Despite his cold demeanor his mouth was warm against mine as I licked his bottom lip. I wanted to enter him so badly. But he refused.

I couldn't get his lips to to open for me until I leaned against him pushing him down till I was laying on top of him. Pushing my lower region into his I managed to get a gasp out of him so I could slip in.

his mouth was also warmer then expected. Moving my tongue to taste every part of him, which was surprisingly sweet. I continued to absently rub our groins together moving to the pace of our kiss.

Only when my lungs felt like they were going to rip from my chest did I pull back.

Ulquiorra's face was lightly flushed pink, lips parted to catch his breath. His big eyes where half closed and glazed over but now I couldn't tell if it was from the movie or from what we were doing.

But even with all the facial expressions I still couldn't tell if he liked this.

'Man I'd love to know what he's thinking.'

Ulquiorra's P.O.V. –

'Shit! Not good! Not good!' I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed with how my body was acting. Dam it I cant even let my guard down for a second around thing guy.

Grimmjow wasn't even trying to hide his eagerness.

His hands traced down shirt and warm fingers started to inch up my stomach. I tried to push him off I really did. But I just couldn't put any pressure into it. Instead my hand rested on his shoulders creating a bit of distance between us.

Grimmjow lowered his face until his lips were pressing against my neck leaving small wet marks where his lips went. "Grimmjow...no...please sto – Ah..AH!" I couldn't help but let a noise escape my throat as he bit down on my jugular. 

"Heh liked that did you?" Grimmjow asked before he bit down again on a different part. Slowly licking the captured skin with his rough cat like tongue.

'Get a hold of yourself Uqluiorra!' I hated this feeling of weakness. Grimmjow was having his way with me and I couldn't do anything to stop him. 'Fuck that stupid movie!'

By this point his hands had successfully managed to push my shirt up just like last time in the woods. I could feel my face heating up at the thought of it.

Grimmjow pulled back giving me the first full view of his face since we started. It was shocking to see the difference.

His mouth was pulled tight across his face in a smirk, eyes showing a glint of lust behind their gaze.

'Shit this isn't going to go over well.' I opened my mouth to try and stop him but I was cut off again when he gave me a open mouth kiss slipping his tongue into me again.

For a second I though about biting it off. But my eyes had started looking around the room to try and look at anything but Grimmjow and they landed on the T.V.

Right as the movie went into a neck cutting spree and erased all other thoughts from my head except for the delicious red color and the pleasure I felt as one of Grimmjow's hands slipped into my boxers.

"...No...please..I don – Ah ah...please..stop." My voice didn't seem to reach him either I was too quiet or he didn't want to hear it.

'God I must look like a mess.' Grimmjow free hand, the one that wasn't down my pants, wrapped his hand under my knee. Pulling my leg away and up so it came to rest on his lower back.

Not only did it give him more access to rub against but I knew exactly where this was going. But the real question is was I going to really try and stop him when the time came.

**Yeah so Grimmjow does have a brain somewhere.**

**I intend to go into more details about why Ulquiorra acts that way around blood but it probably wont come till a little later on. **

**I also want to thank everyone that reviews, favorites and subscribes to my story. I know I don't respond to all of them but I just wanted to let you know I may start answering some at the end of chapters if you have any questions or complains about Addictive Love. **

**:D **

**Also your replies may convince me to write the rest of the smut for the next chapter.**


	7. Don't know what to say

**Yeah chapter 7! Warning if you read the last chapter you know how this is going.**

**And if you didn't go back and read it.**

**Thanks to everyone that wrote a review! Since there were no questions I hope that means the story is written a bit better then trash. **

**:D**

**CH 7: Don't know what to say**

'Oh well Ulquiorra's probably having a great time.' Leaning in again I kissed him deeply trying to control myself to not go too fast.

'God I want to take him.'

I continued rubbing against him until it was almost painful to keep my pants on. I only pulled away intending to separate for a few seconds but Ulquiorra wrapped his legs around me pulling us back together. Making us both look a little shocked at his reaction.

Smirking down at him I knew he wouldn't protest anymore. "Don't worry I wont leave." I tried to calm him down it wouldn't be fun if he was this jumpy.

Since it was my first time ever trying something like this with anyone I didn't want to do it right away. One I didn't know how to do it with another guy and two I wasn't really prepared for something like this.

Ulquiorra kept his legs around me while my hands slid back down his stomach to rest on his pants zipper. He gasped lightly but didn't pull away instead pushing into my hand lightly.

Taking a breath, to calm myself down I proceed to undo his pants and pulled out his erection. It was already fully hard and crying for release I pulled mine out too and saw it was in the same condition.

Pulling Ulquiorras pants down a little farther. I Lowered myself back down until our groins touched making us both shiver from the feeling.

I started thrusting slow to get use to the strange feeling of our skin rubbing together in this intimate way but Ulquiorra wanted to go faster and kept thrusting up against me making it hard to keep calm. After about a minute of trying to fight back I gave up and started going faster.

Our breathing picked up and Ulquiorra's eyes glazed over in what could only be pleasure, I wouldn't doubt that I looked the same. It was like all my blood was rushing to my groin as the heat increased.

I didn't notice at first but as I started down at Ulquiorra he face started to get red but with his pale complection he looked skin toned. It looked good on him but that must of meant he was close to cumming. Squirming underneath me he would use his legs, still around my waste, to pull me closer and push back against me causing him self small moans when he thought I couldn't hear him.

Reaching between us I used my free hand to graze our erections as they moved back and forth. My sudden touch caused Ulquiorra to jump and let out a noise crossed between a squeal and a moan.

"I...I'm gonna...gonna cum soon." Ulquiorra breathed out between thrusts. I knew that if he cummed so would I but I planned to have as much fun as I can till then. Bending my head down I licked one of his nipples causing him to push farther into the couch to escape my mouth.

Instead it drove him into a inescapable corner. I teasingly licked him before taking it into my mouth and lightly sucking on it. Making him to squirm even more causing our, now sticky erections to rub in different ways.

I fully intended to cum after him but when I bite down on his erect nipple Ulquiorra let our a loud sexy moan that pushed me over my limit. Cumming over my partners stomach I shuddered trying to keep from falling on top of him.

Relaxing for a second I hear Ulquiorra whine slightly underneath me. Looking down at his problem I felt kind of bad that I climaxed and left him in that position. Since I caused it I couldn't leave him like that so I reached down and grabbed his shaft.

Rubbing him up and down in the fast motion that he preferred, Ulquiorra's back would arch in time with my hand. Before I was preoccupied and didn't pay much attention to his facial reactions but now I was seeing how much thins effected him.

His eyes were closed and lips slightly parted to breath, his hips thrusting up slightly to meat my hand.

'Mmmhh.' The was starting to get me hard again. One thing I found when I was looking up guy sex on the internet was that they would ofter give each other blow job. I bent my face forward and licked him all the way up his shaft.

Ulquiorra shivered violently and released in my hand after that he basically turned into a limp pile of goo.

I left to get him a towel to clean him up and give him a chance to rest. By the time I returned he was sleeping peacefully so I had to clean him myself. When I finished I laid down next to him and

Wrapping my arms around him as the the last throat was cut. In any other situation I would of found a excuse to leave the room but I wouldn't want to miss a second of this.

Ulquiorra laid still in my arms, which I might add was the first thing he didn't fight against since I picked him up.

Soon enough the movie ended and the calm was broken by outside noises. Leaning over Ulquiorra's shoulder I wanted to see if he was still sleeping and I was greeted with a calm sleeping face.

"haha... for someone in good shape you tire easily." I gave his neck one more kiss before falling asleep myself.

After laying there for who knows how long the person in my arms started to move around trying to pull my hands off them.

Ulquiorra can be so naïve sometimes.

Just to bother him I pulled him in closer to me causing him to dig his nails into my arm at the sudden movement.

"Trash." He mutter. It was probably meant for me to not ear it but in our closeness it was like he was talking to me.

"Hey that's not very nice." I faked being hurt to try and make him feel bad but again this is Ulquiorra and from what I've seen he isn't the most sensitive person.

Using his newly retained strength he pried my arms apart putting as much distance between us as was possible.

"Did you hear me at any point say that I wanted that?" He faced away from me trying to rearrange his clothing into a less disheveled appearance.

"No but I also didn't hear you blowing the fucking rape whistle either!" God how could something so good come from the most annoying thing in the world? "You liked it just admitted it."

"..." Silence fell over us as we just stared at each other daring the other to make a move. Even thought I was angry at him for saying those things about me being a rapist basically, I still found his upset face even cuter then his shocked one. "Fine...are you happy? I did fine it...enjoyable at a point but not the whole time."

Ulquiorra turned his back to my as he left..

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

>Not that I expected anything else but it would have been nice if he at least said goodby. On the other hand though I now had something good to look forward to this summer.<p><p>

**Yup wont be long now till they you know go all the way. **

**So to give you a heads up my laptop is being taken away over summer since its my schools ;; **

**and my home one sucks! I probably wont be able to upload regular until school starts up again.**

**But the main problem is that I will be away next month, July 2 to 19 to be exact, and wont be able to upload during that time. I want to let you know so you don't think I died or worst stopped writing.**

**Tesla: I would preferred it if you died.**

**Kan: Well no one asked you!**


	8. Towels and Cookies

**Oh my god I can't work on my home computer it's too slow! GAH!**

**Ch 8: Towels and Cookies**

I haven't seen Ulquiorra in a few days which was fine but it still bothered me. After we well…did it I thought we would spend more time together but instead he was deliberately avoiding me. He even put up shades in his window so I couldn't even peek at him.

Tesla apparently never told Nnoitora about what I was planning; instead he later informed me that I owed him details about what happened in exchange for his silence.

After another two days of not seeing Ulquiorra, making it a week since I saw hide or hair of him, I took it upon myself to make a house call.

"Grimmjow how are you?" Ulquiorras mother asked when she answered to door.

"Alright is Ulquiorra here?"

"Yes but ….. I believe he's still in the shower."

I had to suppress my grin when I answered. "That's fine I haven't seen him in a while so I just wanted to check up on him." And that was it. His mom let me in no questions asked and let me go into his room while he was in the adjacent bathroom.

The shower was indeed still running giving me a chance to look around his room. It was a boring room with only a few personal items here and there with white walls and furniture. With all the boxes he had earlier I thought this place would be filled with junk.

There was nothing red in the room which further strengthened my question. Why is Ulquiorra so hooked on blood?

The shower stopped and I could hear the shower curtain being pulled back. It wouldn't be long now.

I sat on his bed staring at nothing in particular until he entered the room wrapped in nothing but a towel, hair dripping lightly onto his shoulders.

He didn't look surprised to see me or even upset it was more like a why-couldn't-you-come-later look.

"Can I help you?" Ulquiorra asked as innocently as he could in a towel.

"You can help me get rid of my…..problem." I indicated the slight bulge in my pants that had popped up when I saw him.

He eyed me for a second before answering. "The bathrooms that way take care of it yourself."

Still in a towel he sat on the bed next to me, which in my opinion was like him asking to get it. To make it worst he started to bounce his leg in an annoyed fashion which caused it to rub against mine not helping the situation much.

"Will you stop?"

"It's my room; if you have a problem get out." God if Ulquiorra wasn't in a towel I would have but right now the eye candy was too sweet to pass up

Instead of answering with words I bent down and kissed his cheek before moving onto his lips. He didn't fight it and let me kiss him over and over till I had tasted almost every inch of his face.

"If this is going somewhere we should lock the door." Ulquiorra stated just as easily as if he were asking me to leave.

It seemed the memory of what we did didn't bother him in the least.

"Alright then." I walked to the door trying not to look too eager. I turned back to find him leaning against the bed headboard, his towel riding up slightly on his legs.

"For some one who says they don't want sex you sure look it." I commented as I climbed on the bed to join him.

Ulquiorra just looked at me with a bored expression.

'Can't he at least look somewhat interested?'

I took off my shirt before climbing on top of him making sure that my legs were straddling his hips before leaning in to kiss him. It was more hurried then I would have liked but with his mom in the house we didn't have much of a choice.

Underneath me Ulquiorra started to grind our groins together till I felt myself getting hard.

Instead of a quick release I decided on a more torturing approach to get Ulquiorra interested in what we was doing.

Pulling back from the kiss I set my sights downward to his towel. All it took was a slight pull and it fell open to reveal his hard member.

Ulquiorra shifted under my gaze, apparently he wasn't against what we were doing but still was embarrassed by it. I gave him a quick smirk before lowering my face to his groin area. Licking the head slowly I tried to make him squirm farther.

Opening my mouth slightly I took Ulquiorra head in and didn't move, instead just letting the warmth of my mouth pleasure him. He inhaled loudly as my breath passed over him, it was strange how I could get this kind of a reaction out of him.

Lowering my head more I tried to take him in farther, the task proved to be more difficult then I though. My mouth couldn't take in his whole length so with my free hand I grabbed the lower part.

Bobbing up and down he slid in and out of my mouth. Being my first time doing something like this I went by what I would like, running my tongue along the bottom of Ulquiorra as I gave him the blowjob.

Trying to hide his reactions behind his hand Ulquiorra let out small moans and gasps when my tongue rubbed against different spots.

When I let out a slight moan of my own he thrusted into my mouth. Chocking slightly I pulled back holding his hips down.

Ulquiorra's cheeks were flushed and eyes dilated giving him the appearance of a drowsy yet pleased person.

I couldn't help but make a snide comment.

"Don't get cocky bastard were just getting started." While sticking three of my fingers in front of his mouth. "Suck."

He obliged, opening his mouth just enough to let my fingers in. Ulquiorra's tongue wrapped around the fingers sloppily as he tried to apply a thick cover of saliva over them.

Without warning him I pulled them out and replaced them with my own mouth hoping to kiss him deep enough to distract him from where my fingers were heading. It worked until one of them poked slightly at his entrance.

Ulquiorra pulled back and gasped as I pushed the finger farther into him. Letting him adjust for a few second before it was pulled out slightly and pushed back in.

His face was priceless.

Mouth open in an almost surprised like fashion but Ulquiorra made no noise, eyes wide as the earlier drowsy look faded from them.

"Breath..that's it. It will get better." I whispered into his ear trying to make him relax. After about a minute he started panting and his stiffen posture loosened. As another finger entered his hole Ulquiorra thrusted forward again in an attempt to get away from the stinging he must have been feeling by now.

Using my free hand to hold him down my occupied fingers pushed in farther and started to scissor his interior.

"You…..you f-fucker. That hurts."

"If I don't do this it will hurt more." I can understand his discomfort right now but unless he doesn't want his ass to work right anymore this had to be done.

I added the final finger causing more protests and squirm from my, becoming less and less corporative, partner. When he was stretched enough that I could probably fit all my fingers in I pulled out.

Tossing my pants I noticed that during the preparation I had become harder realizing it. This was going to be uncomfortable for Ulquiorra but there was nothing we could do about a lubricant.

I lined my self up with his entrance and gave him an encouraging look before pushing forwards. The head was barley in before he started to pull away from me. It got to the point where I had to grab his hips and push him back onto me or I would have fallen out.

Making sure I was all the way in before I released his hips.

"Y-you bastard...*huff huff* I'm going t-to kill you." Ulquiorra gasped between clenched teeth trying to keep his calm demeanor but failing miserably.

"Sure after we play around a bit you can kill me all you want." It was amazing how tight he was around me. The heat alone would be enough to make me cum but the thought of doing more with him held it in.

Taking a deep breath I pulled out till just the head was still inside before push back into the heat. The friction was wonderful causing me to let out a low moan and Ulquiorra arched his back slightly gasping.

Over and over I pushed into him causing a choir of moans and gasps from both of us. I tried to keep my voice down incase him mom decided to check on us but Ulquiorra didn't seem to be able to control himself.

All that time being emotionless must of decided to come out because Ulquiorra was squirming, moaning and pushing back against me like a normal person would.

Reaching between us I grabbed his weeping member and started to pump it. After only a few seconds he started to thrust into my hand.

'Wont be long now.' It was obvious that we were both near our climax but I wasn't ready. It was too soon I didn't want it to end.

Ulquiorra's hands were gripping the sheets on either side of his head. His face was flushed a pink almost reddish color, lips parted slightly as he breathed threw his mouth.

Leaning forward I gave him a small kiss before slipping under his jaw to bit the soft white skin. Ulquiorra moaned and shifted under me right as I thrusted into him causing me to hit something soft and squishy inside of him.

The strange spot made Ulquiorra jerk upwards and let out a small cry as he arched his back.

"Well this is interesting." I commented before pulling back and thrusting into the spot again. Ulquiorra let out another cry of pleasure. He was panting heavily now a pile of goo as I continued to pound into his soft pleasure spot.

"You stop..I'm gonna gonna cum." Ulquiorra panted trying and failing to push me off his neck.

"Lighten up. Were both close to cumming." I commented into his shoulder before trailing down his chest to run my tongue lazily over one of his nipples. Pausing my lower region motions I took the chance to take the nipple I was teasing into my mouth wrapping my tongue around it as I sucked.

When I wasn't moving I could feel my pre-cum slipping out of Ulquiorra and back along my dick as it slipped downward. It was a strange feeling but it must feel strange for the person it was slipping out of too.

Un able to take it any longer I pulled away from him placing my arms against the underside of his thighs. "Ready? I'm gonna finish this." Before he could register what I meant I lifted his bottom off the mattress and started to pound into him harder the before.

The whole bed rocked with our motions increasing the pleasure in my opinion. I was literally pounding him into the mattress as the heat in my groin climbed to an almost unbearable heat.

The continues attack on the soft spot inside of Ulquiorra made him cum first over my hand, which I forgot was still giving him a hand job. The sudden tightness surrounding my swollen member made me reach my limit. Pushing into the soft spot one more time I came inside of him.

Unable to hold myself up any longer I pulled out of him and laid down next to him as were rode out the remaining waves of pleasure.

Both our lower bodies were covered in each other semen Ulquiorra more then me since my seed started to drip over his bottom and onto the bed sheets.

The only sound was our heavy breathing as we regained our composure. I was about to ask him how it was when there was a knock on the door.

"Ulquiorra I made cookies are you boys hungry?" Ulquiorra's mom asked from the other side of the door.

"No mother were more then satisfied right now." He stated while looking me in the eyes.

Ulquiorra can be a funny guy at times.

**I had finals this week so writing was the last thing on my mind but now that schools over I have time! I think this is my longest chapter yet in this story.**

**:D**


	9. Talking

**Shout out to all of the people that said they had slow computers too! **

**Slow techies UNITE! **

**Ch 9: Talking **

After our encounter yesterday I thought it would be a week or more before Ulquiorra would come out of his house since that seem to be normal. I had barely woke up before the door bell rang.

Nnoitora cursed in the other room before descending the steps to answer the door. Sitting up my alarm clock flashed the time ten thirty. I wasn't really one to sleep in but after yesterday I must have been more worn out then usual.

The muffled sounds of Nnoitora talking with someone floated up into my room.

'If Tesla is here I'm gonna strangle him.' I decided as I made my way to the bathroom. After a quick piss and shower I returned to my room in my PJ bottoms and a towel around my neck to dry my hair.

I found an interesting guess waiting on my bed when I enter the doorway.

"Well well look who left their cave."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ulquiorra asked dryly. He was sitting with his legs crossed on my bed. His usual skinny pants were replaced with baggy dark jeans but the usually dark shirt remained, this time sporting a skull and cross bones and….. was he wearing eyeliner?

Walking over to my closet I started to find what I would wear for the day. "I thought that you would hide from embarrassment. Nice look by the way. Make up looks good on you." I was being serious about the last part.

His only acknowledgement of my statement was a slow blink. Ulquiorra can be so cute without even knowing it.

"Fine don't reply but I need to get changed." I continued. Waving the clothes I was holding at him.

"It's fine. Not like I haven't seen you without clothes before."

Good point.

I finished dressing before continuing to talk with him. "So what exactly are you here for?"

Ulquiorra gazed around the room for a few seconds before focusing on the bouncy ball on my desk. "We don't…..talk…. Ever."

'Oh god. He's turning into a chick with this feelings crap.'

"Alright so what do you want to talk about?" Ulquiorra stood up and walked out of my room. It took me a second before realizing that I was supposed to follow him. Grabbing my wallet I took after him, Ulquiorra was already waiting for me by front of the door.

"Is there somewhere you want to go?" I opened the door for him and made sure to grab my keys.

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at me in irritation. "….You do remember that I just moved here right."

"Oh ….yeah." that made me feel a little dick like. "I didn't eat yet so is a food place alright?" he nodded in approval.

Usually when I wanted to use the car I would need to ask first but since I didn't see anyone around.

"Get in." I commanded Ulquiorra. Tilting his head to the side he gave me an obviously irritated look. "Please." He complied but rolled his decorated eyes when he thought I wasn't looking.

When we were both belted in I took off in my planned direction.

McDonalds was slightly busy when we pulled into the parking lot but not enough to deter my now annoyingly hungry stomach.

Ulquiorra complained as we exited the car. "Of all the place you could think of you pick this dump"

"On my budget yes." After some prodding I got Ulquiorra to order a burger, which I paid for seeing as I was the man in the relationship.

We found a seat that wasn't surrounded by annoying kids and started eating in silence. I have to admit it was awkward. Ulquiorra was right, we've gotten use to just having sexual encounters that we never really talked about ourselves.

Fuck I don't even know where he used to live!

Time to break the ice. "So I was wondering what's with the whole blood fetish?"

'Shit that probably was the worst way to start.' Trying to ignore my own question I immersed myself in my food.

Ulquiorra was silent for a few minutes as I continued to eat. I was finished my burger and on my third frie before I noticed that Ulquiorra still hadn't moved. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah I was just wasn't expecting you to ask that." He lowered his own burger which had been frozen in mid lift.

"Hey you can just ignore that question it was stupid anyways." Moving along in our conversation we basically asked simple things. What's your favorite food, movie, did you know you were gay?

It was just a way for us to connect in a way that gave or relationship more meaning then just having sex with each other.

When a little kid got to close to spilling their drink on me we decided to leave. The ride back was more enjoyable in my opinion. I had Ulquiorra put on his favorite station, which turned out to play heavy metal songs, but it was fun knowing more about him.

When we came to a red light I decided to reach towards him slowly. Wither Ulquiorra noticed or not he let me take his hand and intertwine our fingers together.

It was a rather peaceful moment.

It lasted all the way until I pulled into the driveway. There was a familiar bubblegum pink buggy sitting in front of my house. "What are they doing back already."

"Who?" Ulquiorra asked acting like the car was an eyesore to him.

Before I was able to answer him the front door burst open and Szayel ran out followed by his older brother Yylfordt. Szayel rushed to my door as I opened it his pink hair escaping from his white clip.

"Hey Grimmjow surprised to see us?" He asked happily.

"Of course. Though you guys were gonna be at the beach all summer."

Szayel pouted and glared at his brother. "Well we were suppose to but Yylfordt decided to come home early." His brother merely shrugged.

"I'm not very fond of sand."

"Your not fond of anything." Szayel spat back. He usually wasn't one to get this annoyed, in fact this was almost a one eighty of how he usually acted which showed how annoyed he was. "I though it would be fun to get away from the town but yo- … look who has a new friend."

At that moment Ulquiorra had gotten out of the car and was looking at my friends like he wanted nothing more then for them to go away.

Yylfordt smirked. "Now Grimmjow I know you didn't replace us while we were gone." He pretended to be hurt before adding. " With a makeup wearing goth no less."

**It's a shot chapter to warm up for the next one. **

**There be some drama brewing in here!**


	10. Strange Occurrences

**Thanks to TheImmortalAlchemist to telling me it was the brothers birthday last week!**

**And to xxangelbitexx I agree 100% but I don't think Ulquiorra would be happy if Grimmjow rides Yylfordt **

**I'm trying to get as many chapters done before my trip so here's something to hold you over for the month.**

**CH 10: Strange Occurrences **

-Ulquiorra's view-

"…."

Well this is awkward. I probably should have stayed in the car. Grimmjow didn't look at me after his friends comment and instead started to give the blond friendly punches in the arm.

To be truthful the comment did bruise me slightly especially after Grimmjow had said he liked it. The fact that he completely ignored what was said made me feel almost unimportant to him.

'Not that I care. It's not like I have any real feelings for him.'

Yeah right.

Since I meet him all I've been able to think about was Grimmjow and, though I would never admit it, how….hot he looked mowing the lawn when I first saw him. Right then and there I wanted to honestly jump him. Instead I ended up acting cold while I tried to control myself.

I honestly though he felt the same way but I was obviously wrong.

I closed my door waiting for them to notice me but when they didn't I decided to head into Grimmjow's house without them. The house was quiet except for the dull thumps of music up stairs, probably coming from Nnoitora's room.

I ascended the steps at a slow pace still trying to sort my thoughts. Nnoitora's bedroom door was opened so I slipped in without bothering to knock.

The song he had playing sounded familiar.

_I try to make you see my see my side. I always try to stay in line._

_But your eyes see right threw that's all I do._

"Well hello there neighbor." Nnoitora called from his bed waving a book at me. "What'cha doing in my room?"

"…Waiting."

"Ah yes the flamboyant duo. They can steal a show."

_Don't say anything just go away._

_If you were dead or still alive I don't care. _

_I don't care._

"What song is this?" I knew it was familiar but I just couldn't place it.

"This? Its ah…." He reached above him to a shelf and pulled down a CD case. "I Don't Care by Apocalyptica. You like?"

"…Yeah."

_Cause you wont be there for me_

The song sounds a lot like me at the moment. Nnoitora waved the case at me so I took it guessing he wanted me to see if I would like any of the other songs. He also moved over on the bed to let me sit down.

The band seemed to be one I would like and would definitely need to buy off I-tunes. As we sat listening to the song the door down stairs opened and the trio could be heard coming into the house.

I couldn't help but sigh. "Are they always like this?"

"Yup there actually behaving themselves." Nnoitora had barely finished talking a crash came from the floor below. His smile dropped but he didn't make a move to see what fell. Instead he started to rub his temples like he was getting a headache. "Are you alright?" I asked only half interested in talking with him.

"Yeah just a bit annoyed with them." He nodded his head in the direction to the second thump. I handed him back the CD case our fingers grazing slightly. It was a short lived moment when Nnotiora's phone beeped and he went to retrieve it.

"Hey Tesla what's up?...Nothing important… Yeah I'll be there in a few bye." He hung up and placed his phone in his pocket before addressing me. "My boyfriend." He nodded towards the phone before placing it in his pocket.

…

_At all…._

The song finished leaving us waiting in silence for the other to say something when neither of us did I stood up and left the room. Nnoitora followed after me closing the door behind him.

The sounds of the three boys running around down stairs got louder and louder as we descended into the small storm they were creating.

My foot had just landed on the bottom step when we found out what one of the thuds had been. The final step was broken making me slide off it, I was about to fall on my ass when Nnoitora grabbed me from behind.

"You broke the fucking step!" Nnoitora yelled at the passing blond who shrugged.

"Wasn't me bro I think it was Szayel."

"I don't care who broke it I want to know whose gonna fix it!" He stated to the house at large. Nnoitora was still supporting me by my arms; the support wasn't uncomfortable more like unneeded.

I had found my footing by now and no longer needed his assistance but I couldn't push away from him and he couldn't seem to let me go.

It wasn't until Grimmjow went running by, chasing after an annoyed looking Szayel, that I finally push away remembering that I was suppose be enjoying the touch of the younger of the two brothers.

After a few more curses at the three younger boys destroying his house Nnoitora left me by myself.

I stayed by the steps for a few moments before the pinked haired teen collided with my side. The impact only slightly startled me but still caused me to grab hold of the railing to steady myself.

Before I could even try to glare at him but he was already running away from Grimmjow who now had sharpie in his hand.

Sticking my foot out slightly as he passed I managed to trip Grimmjow making my presence known.

"Yylfordt I swear I'm gonna kill y–" He stopped mid sentence when he saw it was me instead of the blond. "Oh hey Ulquiorra where've you've been?"

All I could do was stare at him and his stupid grin. "….Around…."

He gazed up at me blankly for a moment before smirking.

A rather strange thing to do.

"Wanna join us?" He waved towards to other two who looked less then happy with the thought.

"No."

-Grimmjows view-

'What is he too good to play rough?' I though, slightly disappointed as I gazed up at Ulquiorra. Not like he has anything better to do if he left he would probably hide in his room.

Pushing myself into a more comfortable position I continued to look at him. From this lower position I could see every inch of his face.

Being about a head taller then him I've never got a really good view of him, clothed that is.

His cheeks were smooth but slightly chubby giving him a healthy look, high cheek bones sticking out slightly giving his face shape.

I had barley managed to take this in before a pillow collided with the side of my head.

"Aww Grimmy if I didn't know better I'd say you liked the goth." Yylfordt commented. My face heated up at the remark, I still didn't tell anyone that I was..well….gay.

"Will you shut up?"

Szayel giggled lightly before adding. "If Grimmjow was gay Nel would kill them."

'Shit!'

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck probably one of the best looking girls at out school with a body that could kill. She had a thing for my brother in middle school but when she found out he was gay she set her sights on me, now I could hardly go a day with out hearing from her.

I had to delete my facebook, change my e-mail and phone number because she wouldn't stop bothering me. If she found out about Ulquiorra and me we'd both be dead.

Answering quickly without even thinking I said something that I would never be able to take back.

"I would rather cut my own dick off before I ever touched a guy."

I could feel Ulquiorra's glaring at me with deadly intent. Trying my best not to notice as he left the house and slammed the door with more force then needed.

'I fuck that up.'

**Grimmjow's acting a bit like a dick again. 3 If there not careful a rift could form between them.**

**So I leave in 4 days in which time I intend to have another chapter finished so when I get back I'll be able to upload right away. **

**Ciao! Au Revoir! Adios! Bye!**


	11. Things have been Worst

**I'm back~ ^w^**

**Thanks for being supportive of the story even while I was gone. Heads up Grimmjow act a bit OOC but it works for what he's doing. **

**CH 11:Things have been Worst **

After about five hours I was finally able to kick Szayel and Yylfordt out of my house leaving me with housework. I shook my head in irritation, every time those two come over something happens. Today my house was destroyed and I probably ruined my relationship with Ulquiorra.

Great.

I was torn between running over to Ulquiorra's house and trying to explain myself in hopes that we could still be together and fixing the house so Ma wouldn't kill me when she got home.

The latter won.

'Maybe having some time to himself will cool him down.' I tried to reason with myself but I knew no matter how long I waited Ulquiorra will be pissed all the same.

I had just finished gluing the bottom step back into place when Ma came home. Like usual she thought I was up to no good. "What is this Grimmy?" She pushed one of her stray curls back behind her ear as she talked. "Did you break the step or fixed it?"

"Well obviously I wouldn't be using glue to break it now would I?" She gave me a look that clearly showed that if I didn't stop acting cocky I would get smacked.

For the rest of the night I was constantly having chores and jobs thrown at me from both Ma and Nnoitora when he returned; smelling lightly of alcohol I might add. By the time I finally got away from them I was passed exhausted and really didn't feel like talking to any one.

Besides what would I say?

The next day wasn't any better either. The freaking brothers came over again and insisted that we go to the movies to see X-Men First Class.

"Come on Grimmjow. It's not like you have anything better to do." Szayel tried to convince me as he sat on the couch with Yylfordt sitting next to him nodding in agreement. It's not like I didn't want to go with them but the thought of Ulquiorra hating me right now was unnerving.

"I really shouldn't."

"Grimmjow." Yylfordt stated coolly. "We haven't seen you in three weeks. We need to catch up." I ran my hand threw my hair releasing a small sigh as I did so. I really should go talk to Ulquiorra.

"Well Ma basically wants me to hang out with Ulquiorra all summer. We'd have to bring him too." Then I could hit two birds with one stone. Hanging out with them and I could talk with Ulquiorra at the same time. I could even make it into a small date with Ulquiorra at the same time.

"Who?" Szayel asked stupidly, obviously he didn't pay attention to me yesterday.

"The guy with black hair that was over the other day." Both brothers let out an irritated huff. "It's not like he's gonna bother us, he barely talks and will probably sleep threw the movie."

"Another reason not to bring him."

Not it was my turn to be irritated with them. "Too late I'm calling him." It was then that I realized that I didn't know his number or even know if he even had a phone. But then again I had another way to get his attention.

I headed back up into my room with the duo following behind voicing their objections. Grabbing my trusty bouncy ball I opened my window and took aim.

"What are you doing?" Yylfordt asked from behind.

"Making a house call." It took three tosses before Ulquiorra pulled up his window.

"…"

He looked really pissed.

"Were going to the movies want to come?"

"…" God he's not even dressed. I had just realized that he was topless and probably only wearing boxers. It took all the self control I had not to make a sex comment to him. "And who would this 'were' be?"

Why did he have to ask that? "Me and the two idiots you meet yesterday."

"Hey!" The brothers yelled in unison. It may have been the lighting or just my imagination but I thought I saw Ulquiorra smile slightly. Just a small curl at the corner of his mouth, it encouraged me to talk to him even more though it was probably just my imagination.

"If they don't act up I'll go."

I could literally feel a weight being lifted off my shoulder that I didn't even know was there. "Can't promise that but if they act up you can smack them." Another unison of heys from behind me.

"Give me twenty minutes." And with that he retreated back into his room and closed the window.

"Grimmjow did you lose your mind while we were gone?" Yylfordt asked rather annoyed. I was too happy right now to give a dame what they though, it looks like Ulquiorra would forgive me if I talked with him and that was all I cared about.

At one, twenty minutes on the dot, the door bell rang causing my stomach to leap and the brothers to groan. Ulquiorra was waiting at the door in probably the most gothic outfit he had. He smirked at Yylfordt as we took in what he was wearing.

Despite it being summer he was wearing a black long sleeved shirt that was cut mid way to his elbow and resewn with white thread. It also looked like the white skull on the front was sewn on after it was bought since it was fraying and falling off in places. The usually black tight pants were replaced with a different pair with chains and belts hanging from the belt loops and rips coving in the legs. To top it all off not only was he wearing eyeliner but also drew two teal streaks from his eyes down to his jaw.

He looked really hot.

"Oh he's not coming." Szayel stated before I smacked him. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door followed my two mumbling brothers and my smug looking boyfriend. We took my car because there was no way in hell I was riding in a pink buggy.

Due to the warm weather the theater was packed and everyone was looking at Ulquiorra like he was crazy. Not that I care though in my opinion Ulquiorra looks great, though I would never come out and say it.

We hit the snack bar before the movies started. Szayel and Yylfordt bought enough food to feed a small army while Ulquiorra and I just got popcorn and soda. When the duo wasn't looking I paid for both of our things.

Neither of the brothers would seat near Ulquiorra so it ended up sitting as Szayel, Yylfordt, me and Ulquiorra. Not that I minded now I could try to fix things without anyone over hearing.

"Hey Ulquiorra." Turning myself to face my boyfriend and block myself from the flying peaces of candy.

"…"

"About yesterday I'm really sorry that just came out…I wasn't thinking."

"Obviously."

I smiled slightly at the comment knowing that no one could see it. "I'll make it up to you." I promised as I grabbed his hand under the arm rest.

"It better be something good because I'm still not happy about it."

I knew he wouldn't let me off the hook that easy. Though I may not be fully forgiven I intend to make it up to him later.

When were alone.

***Evil Grin* I have something big in store for the next chapter or two ^. .^**

**Mwahahahhahahah!**


	12. Belts

**It's strange writing this after being away from a computer so long. Every hotel I stayed at you had to pay for the wifi! I've never heard of that!**

**So I spent my time writing out this on paper.**

**CH 12: Belts**

The movie was alright, but Szayel kept ranting about how it was all wrong.

"They didn't even get the end right. He's walking in the wolverine movie but at twenty they put him in the chair. They fucked that movie up."

I really could care less. I just wanted to get back home with Ulquiorra. It was interesting to watch my boyfriend and Yylfordt fighting against each other. My friend tried to keep his distance from Ulquiorra, while Ulquiorra kept moving so he was in close proximity to the other.

It was like a game of cat and mouse.

"Will you two hurry up? It's hot out here." Their shuffling did pick up its pace, but not fast enough for my liking. By the time we finally made it to the car, I couldn't help but notice that Yylfordt was now thoroughly annoyed.

He sat behind me in the car and was soon joined by his brother, leaving Ulquiorra to sit next to me. Every once in a while Ulquiorra would turn in his seat and just stare at my two friends. And, from the mirror, I could tell they were becoming more uncomfortable by the minute.

When we finally reached the house, I had barely stopped before Szayel bolted out of the car, mumbling a quick goodbye to me and sat waiting in his little buggy for his older brother.

Yylfordt was more cautious about how he was feeling. He leisurely opened his door and closed it gently before bending down to my open window.

"See you later Grimmjow." Yylfordt paused for half a second before leaning in closer to me and whispered soft enough so that Ulquiorra could not hear. "Don't hesitate to call, if things ever get out of hand."

And with that Yylfordt joined his brother in his lame excuse for a car and drove off.

"Well that was . . . fun." Ulquiorra stated, before getting out of the car. I smiled at the comment before getting out of the car myself. He was sitting on the hood of the car waiting for me, which is why I took my sweet time joining him.

Ulquiorra's legs were crossed, with the bottom foot resting on the wheel and the other sticking out slightly in front of him. I now noticed that he was wearing military style boots, with a skull print on the laces that reached up almost half way to his knee.

God he looked so hot!

"Want to come in?" I offered, jabbing my thumb over my shoulder at the house. He shrugged and followed me inside silently. "Want anything to drink?"

"No."

I sat on the couch and patted my legs, indicating to him to sit on my lap. He started at me for a moment like I was crazy before sitting.

Ulquiorra sat on my lap, playing idly with a piece of string on his shirt. Reaching my arms around him, I put my hands over his.

I have to admit I was uncomfortable with this touchy-feely thing, but at least I was getting a reaction out of him. Ulquiorra's face was flushed a light pink but his eyes remained forward.

"Will you look at me?"

He turned his head slightly, but didn't give me a chance to speak. "You want to make up with me right?"

"Yeah."

"What did you have in mind?" Ulquiorra's voice was steady yet dry, his face blank.

Way to set the mood.

I grabbed his waist and twisted it till he was forced to fully face me. He just stared like he didn't get the hint. So I gave him another one.

I placed my hands on either side of his face and pulled him towards me.

It was meant to be a slow meaningful kiss to show him that I did care about him. But Ulquiorra must have had something else in mind.

He pushed his tongue past my lips and ran it over the roof of my mouth, before slipping it all the way to the back of my throat.

Ulquiorra continued to control my mouth until he needed to pull back for air.

"I want control."

"Over what exactly?" I swear, Ulquiorra says things just to annoy me.

"Our sex. I want to take the lead for once."

I have to say I wasn't expecting that. "If you think I'm gonna bottom, you're crazy." Ulquiorra shook his head like he was annoyed, as he stood up.

"It's not that bad, but no, not like that." He started up the steps in a way that clearly told me I was meant to follow him.

Sighing heavily, I followed. When I reached the top I could hear the jingle of Ulquiorra's chains coming from my room. He was leaning against my desk like he owned it and inclined his head towards the chair.

'Guess I should sit.' I did, as the silent order commanded, sitting so I faced him. "Now what?"

Putting either hand on the opposite sides of my chair Ulquiorra leans in just barely making our lips touch as he spoke.

"Don't move." He pulled back and took off one of the belts on his hip, stretching it between his hands. It was black and had flat silver studs all along the rim. Belt in hand, he bent in front of my right hand and wrapped it around my wrist and the armrest.

I was a bit stunned, but let him do as he wanted since I owed it to him. He did the same to the other wrist and I was fully stuck to the chair.

Ulquiorra looked down at me and placed one of his booted feet between my legs. He looks at me for a few seconds, probably trying to figure out the best way to start.

**Big thanks to Riverspirit86 for editing the chapter for me and returning it very quickly. **

**I know really short chapter and a cliff hanger but it didn't make much sense to start the next part since I would probably have to cut it off in the middle.**


	13. Ulquiorras Way

**So here's what you've been waiting for I probably dragged it more then I needed to but good things come to those who wait. **

**Ch 13: Ulquiorra's Way**

Ulquiorra sat on my lap facing me, his legs straddling my hips, leaned into me he started to kiss along my neck. It felt nice but the more I struggled against the belts to touch him the tighter they got.

His hands started to go lower until they reached the hem of my shirt. Ulquiorra pulled it up until it got to my shoulders, since my hands were a little preoccupied I couldn't help. Instead of pulling it fully off he settled for pulling it over my head exposing my chest to him.

Instead of using his hands Ulquiorra leaned his face into my chest and traced the lines on my body with his tongue. Adding his teeth to the mix his work caused me to moan under my breath.

Ulquiorra started to rock his hip into my groin causing my pants to become less comfortable. The movement caused his chains to jingle and swing along with him giving the movement a bit of momentum.

"Ulquiorra can I have my hands back now?"

"No."

Ulquiorra's hands made there way lower and started to toy with my jean's fly. It was like he was testing me, his fingers made no movement to relieve the constriction around me. Instead Ulquiorra cupped me threw the denim and rubbed slowly.

I clenched my teeth trying not to release a noise to satisfy him.

Pulling back slightly Ulquiorra grabbed another belt from his hip. 'How many belts does this guy have on him?' It was one of the longer ones but he didn't make a move to tie it on me instead just draping it over my arm as he continued on with his slow tourcher.

After almost five minutes of this I couldn't hold back anymore. "Will you untie me or move on already!"

He paused straightening up to his full height while still sitting on my lap. Ulquiorra gave me a cold look, one that easily felt like he could see threw me, before something even scarier happened.

He smiled.

"And what will you do if I don't untie you?" All I could do was stare since he was right. If he didn't want to untie me I couldn't make him and I did owe him since I was a dick. "That right. I'm in control."

My complaint must have given him some motivation. The restraint of my pants was removed as he undid the button and zipper.

His hands reached into my underwear and pulled out my throbbing cock. He lowered his head taking the whole tip into his mouth right away. His tongue slipped and wrapped around me as he started to move his head back and forth.

Ulquiorra didn't even try to stop me when I thrusted up into him, instead just leaning farther forward to take more of me into him.

I watched as his hand, the one not preoccupied with my cock, reached under him and I heard a zipper being pulled. There was a rustling of chains as Ulquiorra's tight pants realized around his tight ass.

The same hand then reached behind him and he released a low moan, the vibrations causing me to moan to as it hit my cock.

I knew he had started to prepare himself, meaning I wasn't going to bottom.

After a few more head bobs he realized me climbed back onto my lap. His pants were now fully off and he started to pull off his shirt. I still wasn't sure what was going to happen until he started to pull my pants farther down and position himself so my hard cock was right at his entrance.

Ulquiorra sat down slowly with a look of concentration on his face as he tried to handle the pain that was surly coming from his hole since he probably wasn't stretched long enough.

He sat still for a few moments before pulling back up and sitting down again.

It felt strange doing it this way. Sure I only entered him once before but the last two times we were intimate like this I was doing most of the work and watched as Ulquiorra writhed beneath me. But now I just had to watch as Ulquiorra turned into a panting, blushing mess riding on me.

With my hands tied I couldn't give him any support so instead I settled for leaning forward and running my tongue over his flushed skin as he bobbed up and down.

"Nh….Grimmjow.." Ulquiorra moaned as I raked my tongue over one of his hard nubs.

"If you want me untie me." I try to sound like I'm calm and in control but on the inside I feel like I'm boiling. All the other times I had held back trying to take it slow, since I didn't really know what I was doing, and second I didn't want to hurt him.

But after seeing him take me full on like that, with almost no preparation, I knew I could do as I wanted.

Ulquiorra hesitated to untie me moving up and down two more times before making his decision.

He quickly undid the buckles on each arm and I was able to move around again.

I grabbed him around the middle and lifted Ulquiorra off me and myself out of him. I let out a small breath of distain at the lack of contact but I know how I was going to proceed. Putting him down on the bed I rearranged him how I wanted.

His face was above my pillow as he supported himself with his arms. I bent his backside up so his rear was just at the right high for me to pound into.

I didn't prepare him seeing that he was stretched enough and just pushed right in. I grabbed his hips, to keep them in place, and pulled out till just the head was left in before pushing all the way in.

From this position I went past my usual depth and felt an area of Ulquiorra that I never felt before. It was tighter than anything I had ever felt.

Ulquiorra let out a small cry of shock before trying to keep himself supported with his arms. With the new found security in what we were doing I pulled and pushed Ulquiorra back and forth as I thrusted into him, making the bed slide slightly on the floor boards.

It took a few thrusts more before I realized that my bed partner was barley able to keep his head off the pillow. It looked like his arms could no longer support him, like they had turned into jello on him, and he was now getting pounded into the mattress.

Ulquiorra didn't make a noise of objection but I still wanted him to enjoy himself as much as I was. Taking my hands off his hips I wrapped them around his chest and pulled him up so we were both kneeling on the bed.

"Gr-Grimmjow what… what are you doing?" I didn't replay and instead continued to push up into him, immediately finding that one spot that made him shudder and moan.

His panting increased when I started to let my hands roam over his flawless chest and play with his nubs, rubbing and pulling till they were erect enough for my liking.

I lick Ulquiorra's shoulder, tasting the light sweat that had started to form there, before biting down on it. The flesh was soft and sunk in from the pressure as I licked and sucked the captured skin.

I could feel that I was close to my climax so I started to pump Ulquiorra's cock in time with my thrusting. I used my free hand to keep Ulquiorra up by wrapping my arm under his and around his chest pulling him securely against me.

I could feel him cum before it happened, his inner walls tightened around me and as he came over my hand, immediately slumping in my grip as he enjoyed the waves of pleasure coursing threw him.

I tried to finish quickly and pushed as far as I could into my lover while he was still tight and throbbing and thrusted till I came into the new deepness I had found with this position.

Trying not to squish Ulquiorra I pulled out of him and lowered him onto the bed and pulled the blankets around us. He let out quiet protests but soon the thought of sleep overwhelmed him and he dozed off.

'You're a strange on Ulquiorra.' I place my hand on his cheek and run my hand over his nose and eyes.

"But your mine."

**: 3**

**There so cute at times**

**Editing done by Riverspirit86**


	14. Blackmail

**Ch :14 Blackmail**

"God Yylfordt I really don't want to go back there, that neighbor is creepy. Just get Grimmjow to drop off your ipod."

I push Szayel in the shoulder as he drove his stupid buggy. "You don't think I know that? I don't want to risk his brother getting a hold of it." That was only half true. There was something off about Grimmjow that I had noticed the minute I saw him.

We have been friends since pre-school so I can notice a change in him from a mile away.

As we pulled up to my buddy's house, I told my brother to stay in the car and that I would be just a minute. Like usual, the front door was unlocked so I let myself in. And, just like I thought, my ipod was on the coffee table in the living room. I was about to leave when I noticed that the house appeared empty.

'We left only about ten minutes ago.' I peered out the window and saw that Grimmjow's car was still in the drive way. 'Is he at that freaks house?'

Exiting the living room I was just about to leave. My hand had just closed around the door knob when I heard a noise upstairs, a cross between a gasp and a moan. It was very soft and I almost thought that I had made the noise up when I heard a louder moan.

Now my curiosity was getting the best of me. Silently, I started up the steps, the only sound I made was the swishing of my long hair as I walked.

Upon reaching the top I could hear more noises coming from the room at the end of the hall, Grimmjow's room. 'Shit, this isn't right.'

I was half willing myself to walk back down stairs and leave, and half wanting to see what was going on.

Damn curiosity.

Trying to stay close to the wall, and to avoid the noisy pieces of wood, I slunk down the hall. And with every step I was afraid that I would be found out. It wasn't like I was doing anything bad. Grimmjow was one of my best friends, and if something was going on with him and that freak, well, I should know about it, right?

After what seemed like hours, I was finally outside of Grimmjow's door. The noise reached it's peak as I gently pushed the door open so I could peek in.

I would never get that image out of my head.

Both Grimmjow and that freak were on his bed naked, and from the looks of it Grimmjow was thrusting into him. My mouth dropped open. I never would have thought Grimmjow was into guys in a hundred years. He was always the hot shot at every party we went to. God, why would he do something like this?

Turning away from the scene, I made my way as quickly as possible back down the hall, the steps, and out the door. Szayel was still sitting in the car, adjusting his hair-clips in the mirror, so he didn't see that I practically jumped into the car.

"Drive."

"Hey was that other dude in there?" He didn't even look away from his reflection.

"No. Just DRIVE." I growled threw clenched teeth. I really didn't want to think about what I just saw.

Without further questioning, Szayel drove off towards our house. That was the one thing I could always count on with my brother, he shuts up.

Our house was still empty when we arrived, since our parents were still trying to get tan at the beach. To be honest, I don't like our parents. I know that may sound bad, but it feels like they just had kids because that's what was expected of them. They never took any real interest in us, so what's the point?

I didn't bother to tell Szayel what I saw, instead going straight up to my room. Making sure the door was closed I reached under my bed for my photo album. But the only photos in there were of Grimmjow, and, even though it seems that I teased about him liking guys, it was more of a hopeful question on my part.

My eyes skimmed over all the pictures. Most of them were ones he knew I took, like at parties or when we were hanging out, and others I took when he wasn't looking. To say the least, I was obsessed with the guy.

I pulled out my cell phone, intent on calling Nel and telling her what I saw. If Grimmjow was going to like that freak over me, then why shouldn't his life be hell? My fingers were strolling through the numbers, looking for that demon girl's number, when a better thought hit me.

I hung up my phone and placed it on the bed. My eyes focused on a picture I had taken when Grimmjow was changing after gym. This would be good blackmail on him. I could use this to make him mine. Shit I should of taken a picture!

'Grimmjow you will be mine.'

**Sorry this was a short chapter I was really busy.**

**The next two weeks will be busy so I don't know how often I'll be able to upload. **

**Editing by Riverspirit86 **


	15. A Small Lie

**Ch 15: A Small Lie**

The last few days had been great. Both of the brothers hadn't been around, giving me more time with Ulquiorra. Since going to the movies, he had started wearing his more dark clothing and eyeliner for me. He must have known that I really liked them on him.

Currently we were walking around the neighborhood, because, since Ulquiorra's arrival, he had barely left his house. So I decided that it was time he at least saw where the school was.

"There's no bus so we have to walk here, but, I could drive you in exchange for . . . favors." I turned towards him smirking. Ulquiorra turned towards me with an un-amused face.

"If by favor you mean I won't punch you in the face, then yes it's a deal."

We were unable to get in the school so we just walked around it and sat on the football bleachers. We just talked, and, every once and a while, kissed when we knew no one was around. And, all the while, we were holding hands. Too be honest it kind of sucked having to hide our relationship all the time, but then again, I saw how people treated Nnoitra when he came out.

He lost most of his friends and was picked on by the bigger students, since they were the only ones stupid enough to annoy him. Eventually things settled down, but it was still a horrible time for him and me.

People made jokes about him to me. Since I was only in seventh grade it annoyed the hell out of me and I would get into fights almost every day. I could only imagine what they'd say now, probably that Nnoitra turned my gay or something.

"Grimmjow, you have a stupid look on your face."

"I was thinking."

"That explains the look." Ulquiorra said dryly.

I mentally face palmed. He didn't understand that I was really in a tough situation here, but then it occurred to me, did Ulquiorra's parents know about him?

"Hey Ulquiorra, are you out of the closet to your parents?"

"Yeah, why?"

To be honest I wasn't expecting that.

"How did they react?"

"Just as well as any parent would. My father yelled at me and was disappointed for a while, and mother put on a brave face and tried to accept me, but I still hear her crying sometimes . . . I was thirteen."

"You knew that soon?" He nodded. It had taken Nnoitra three years of hiding it before he told anyone and the first to know was Tesla.

"Yeah. When did you tell?"

Shit, how was I suppose to answer that? Tell him I'm afraid too tell anyone? After what I saw Nnoitra go through, I really didn't feel like telling everyone. But if people at the school found out about Ulquiorra and I . . . I knew that, somehow, I would slip up and people would find out about us. This could be horrible.

"I came out, ahhh, last summer." I lied. He seemed to believe me and dropped the conversation. Unfortunately my phone went off, and seeing that it was Yylfordt, I told Ulquiorra to be quiet.

"What do you want?"

"Hello to you too." Came the blonde's smart-ass reply. "I want to talk to you. Face to face, that is. Can you come over later? Say around seven?"

"Now why the hell would I want to? I'm busy."

"I think I have some information that you may interest you about that freak neighbor of yours."

I glanced at Ulquiorra who was watching joggers pass by with mild interest. Against my better judgment I was slightly interested in what Yylfordt had to say. He was a good hacker when he wanted to be.

"Alright, but if this is a waste of time, I'll strangle you."

**GAHHHHHH!**

**I'm sorry this is soooo short, it's a combination of a busy schedule and writers block. Well I know what I'm doing but it's hard to get there. Please be patient!**


	16. I'm Not

**Ch 16: I'm Not**

I stayed with Ulquiorra till I had to meet Yylfordt to hear what he had supposedly found out.

To be honest, I was a bit skeptical about the situation. How could he have found anything out about Ulquiorra when he could hardly be in the same room as him for more than a minute?

I drove up to my friend's house. It was small; only one floor was above ground, and the other below, with just the necessary rooms for a family to live in. My mom would throw a fit if our house was like that, but that's just her.

I parked out front and fixed my hair in the rear-view mirror before opening the car door.

From far away the house looked well taken care of, but as you approach you start to notice the small imperfections. Cracked and chipped pain here and there, a small hole in the window screen, but to me, that's what makes a real home. It looks like someone lives in it and is not just a display for the people walking by, like mine feels sometimes.

I rang the doorbell that was placed in the wood at the front of the porch, and when I reached the door, I knocked just once before Szayel opened the door for me.

"Hey Grimm, what do you need?" He asked, re-adjusting his glasses.

"Just let me in." Not waiting to be let in, I pushed by him. Szayel let it go, accepting that I was annoyed about something.

Since Yylfordt wasn't in the living room, which took up a third of the floor, that left only his bedroom. After being to the house many times before, my feet just carried me to his room.

The door was ajar, giving me a view of Yylfordt siting on his black leather armchair that he had somehow found room for among his many shelves of C.D.'s.

"You wanted to tell me something?" I asked as I entered, closing the door behind me.

Yylfordt didn't answer me at first, instead just regarded me over the book he was reading. He smiled slightly but instead of making me feel at ease, a chill ran down my spine.

"Yes, sit." Yylfordt waved his hand towards the beanie bag against his bed. Usually, I would protest and instead sit on the bed, but I wanted to get this over with so I did as I was told.

I sank down in the overly stuffed pillow till I swear I was sitting on the ground. This will not be fun to get out of.

"So to be honest I don't have any information about the freak."

"Then what was the point –" I was cut off by him waving his hand, as if annoyed by me.

"There is a point." He paused to push a bit of blond hair behind his ear. "I know something about you."

I felt my heart sink into my stomach. Shit, this isn't good. The fact that Yylfordt was basically smirking wasn't helping.

"Yeah we're buds. If you didn't know something about me it would be offending." I stated, trying to act as if all of this was a joke. But it didn't seem like he bought it.

Yylfordt placed his book on the arm of his chair, stood up and walked till he was right in front of me. "But I know more," He squatted in front of me and placed both of his hands on the opposite sides of my hips. Due to soft material he was resting on, it sunk Yylfordt's hands in farther, making him lean into me more. "You fucked that freak."

Shit!

My heart was beating against my ribcage. Was I that careless that I didn't notice him at some point? I need to remain calm. If he sees that I'm nervous, he'll know it's true. Maybe I can convince him that it's not true.

"Why would I do something as stupid as that? I don't like guys that way!" I shifted farther back into the beanie bag, trying to make some space between us.

"Oh, but you do." Yylfordt removed his hands from my sides, but they soon found my knees and pushed them apart. Before I could close my legs, he had sat himself on me, so that my legs had pinned his to the floor. Yylfordt's chest rested lightly against mine, his hands on my shoulders steading him. "I can see that you changed recently."

It was hard to keep my breathing steady. Had I really changed so much in the few weeks that I had been dating Ulquiorra so that it was noticeable?

"Your silence is answer enough."

"No. The silence is my disgust that you would accuse me of something like this." I tried to stand up. I was done with this. It was all a big mistake and I wanted to get out of here as fast as I could.

I didn't expect Yylfordt to fight against me, placing both his hands on my chest restricting my movements. This wouldn't be enough to hold me back, but that damn beanie bag was too fluffy to get out of.

Yylfordt moved so he was straddling my lap now. His hands were no longer pushing against me, but they were still resting firmly against me, as if daring me to move. It was like my thought process had slowed down; I didn't know what to do.

My friend seemed to be enjoying this too much. Yylfordt tilted his head to the side, his long blond hair sliding over his shoulder easily. He smiled confirming my thoughts that he enjoyed this too much.

"You're not leaving till I say so, less you want people to know about what you are."

"I told you I'm not - "

But that was as far as I got. My sentence, my weak protest of what I was, was cut short when Yylfordt leaned forward and kissed me.

**Another cliffhanger! *Dodges a rock thrown at me which hits Tesla.* Now I know your upset but there's no need for that. Yylfordt will get what's coming to him all in good time. Say goodbye Tels**

**Tesla: I hate you.**


	17. The Truth

Ch 17: The Truth

"Is everything alright Grimmjow? You seem distracted." Ulquiorra asked as we sat on the coach, his head leaning against my should, my arm wrapped around him. He had invited himself over to watch Final Destination 3, but I ended up thinking about Yylfordt soon after the girl had her vision.

When he had kissed me I pushed him off and ran from his house. Not like I could ever really run from him, since he had my phone number, e-mail address and knew where I lived. It's been about a week and I haven't heard from him. But something was coming, I could feel it. Ulquiorra was still waiting for a reply, so I made up a reason.

"Sorry if I'm not into killing as much as you are." As if timed a car engine collided with the back of a guy's head, killing him, his blood splattering the ground.

"An acquired taste." His eyes were taking in the scene as if he couldn't get enough of it.

It was slightly disturbing to see him so focused on something that most normal people would find unappealing. "Why do you like blood so much anyways?" I asked, feeling him tense under my arm.

"Because it wouldn't be any fun being normal."

"Come on what's the real reason." I pushed. His obsession was interesting to me, especially since it was how we started our relationship.

". . ."

So it was going to be like that was it? I pulled my arm from around him and headed into the kitchen. He didn't try to follow me, which was good since I wanted to surprise him. I pulled scissors out of the drawer under the counter and made a small cut on my pointer finger.

It started to bleed profusely. I had just wanted to make a little blood flow but this was like an explosion. The red liquid trailed down my finger quickly. My first thought was to get a bandage on it and clean it up, but it was too late to go back on my thoughts now.

As soon as I re-entered the living room, it was like Ulquiorra could smell the blood. He turned right around and fixed his eyes on my bloody hand, as if I was holding his favorite food in the world instead of blood.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked innocently. Even my tone of voice didn't seem to bother him like it usually would, all his attention was on the liquid that now was making little dark marks on the wood floors.

Great, something I needed to clean later. I walked close to him and sat on the couch, placing my bleeding hand right in my lap where he could have a clear view of it.

Ulquiorra's attention was no longer on the movie. All of it was on my hand, as if he could stop the bleeding with his mind. The cut was still letting a lot of blood out and I was starting to worry that it wouldn't close up.

I tried not to look at the pale boy next to me, hoping that he would do something if I ignored him. He did, as soon as I relaxed back into my seat.

Pulling his legs up onto the couch, he moved closer to me taking my hand in his own. They were cold, as if all heat had drained out of them, as he lifted them up to inspect something interesting that he had found.

What happened next was not what I expected.

Ulquiorra put the stained red finger into his mouth, running his tongue over the cut as if trying to taste as much of the iron as he could in my blood.

"What are you doing?" I tried to snatch my hand away, but he tightened his grip on my hand and bit down on my finger so I couldn't pull back. I'm sure that I don't have any diseases, but this couldn't be healthy for him.

Ulquiorra's eye lids drop, his eyes glazed over in lust as he started to suck the trapped finger, his head bobbing back and forth slightly. Despite the strangeness of the situation, I felt myself getting hard.

I would like him to look that way while he sucking on something else.

I let him do what he wanted. He sucked until the blood had stopped but still ran his tongue around the finger, twisting and wrapping his tongue around it lazily. Ulquiorra released me with a small pop, looking guilty as he turned away.

"Something wrong?" Of course there is, he was just sucking my blood like it was soda.

"I didn't want you to see that . . . ever." His head dipped down as if to shield himself from anything I was going to say to him.

It may have been something that not everyone did, I didn't know of anyone else in the town does something like that, but hell, it was a part of Ulquiorra. No matter what he did or said, the feelings I had for him would be the same, so this was just another thing that made up Ulquiorra.

"Why are you like one of those vampires from twilight?" I joked, resting my hand on his shoulder lightly, feeling him tense under the touch. I wanted to show him that I didn't care about what just happened.

"No." he turned his head farther away from me. "I like the taste. It's like a copper and iron cross."

"So you're like a vampire?"

He didn't reply.

I move closer to him wrapping my arms around his waist; pulling him towards me. He didn't fight me, but he also didn't try to help with the situation.

When he was settled on my lap I kissed his neck, making small nips on the skin as I went. Kissing up the side of his neck, I traveled to his left ear taking the cartilage into my mouth.

Ulquiorra gasped softly as I bit down. I ran my tongue over the shell blowing into the cavern to send a chill down his spine.

"Grimmjow." He moaned tilting his head back to give me more room to work with. Running my tongue into his ear briefly, I pulled back.

"You didn't answer my question." If he wanted me to continue he would need to earn it.

". . . I'm not a vampire. I just like the taste of it, like I said."

"How did you figure out that you liked . . . blood." Though it was a strange thing to ask, I tried to keep any judgment out of my voice.

He was silent for a minute. "When I came out to my parents it put a bit of stress on me. The only way I could think of relieving it was by draining it from me . . . I would prick my fingers and suck the blood to hide the evidence. It just kind of stuck over time."

I pull Ulquiorra closer to me, trying to push down the guilt that I was feeling from lying about being openly gay.

**I know you've probably heard a lot of this lately but the reason that this chapter was late was due to school. Riverspirit86 and myself have been rather busy with school and homework. **

**I will make it up to you with an M rated chapter next time.**

**(PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT! I do not suggest or support that people start cutting or continue cutting even if it's just finger pricking.)**


	18. Complications

**Ch 18: Complications**

**-Ulquiorra's viewpoint-**

'Grimmjow seems off. I know that he's usually skittish when we first start things like this but this is different.' Grimmjow started to kiss down my collar bone leading to what I know would be sex.

But honestly I couldn't care less.

Wrapping my arms around my boyfriend's neck I pull him closer to me letting him do what he wanted with my body. Leaning back into the couch I rub our growing erections together in an attempt to coax him farther.

As he works to pull up my shirt a loud beeping noise fills the room. "Grimmjow your phone." He quickly sends the caller to voicemail and continues removing my clothes.

My shirt is pulled over my head and he starts to kiss over my chest stopping every once and a while to lick here and there. The loud beeping starts again.

"God damn it!" Grimmjow pulled back taking his phone from his pocket and looked at the caller's name in irritation. A low growl rippled from his throat as he silenced the machine.

"Something wrong?"

My question went unanswered as the blue haired teen yanked my pants down violently. Squirming slightly uncomfortably, Grimmjow starts to remove my boxers just as quickly and fiercely as he did my pants. 'What is with him today?' I push him back, retreating against the armrest to look at him fully. He still looks the same as far as I can tell.

"Is everything alright Grimmjow?'"

"Yeah," He leans in to me again but I hold him at bay with my arm. He looks slightly confused but takes the hint that I'm not buying his calm act. Heaving heavily he thought of a better excuse, "I've just been stressed lately," He holds up his phone. "And they are the reason why."

I couldn't see the caller's name but he seemed sincere enough so I let him continue to dominate my body. His hands lightly push my legs apart to allow him to prepare me.

**-Grimmjow viewpoint- **

Trying to ignore the vibrating of the cell against my thigh, I spread Ulquiorra's legs and quickly slick my fingers with saliva. He doesn't even flinch as I shove two of the three fingers inside of him and start to scissor him.

Working quickly I prepare him while undoing my pants; I really needed to be distracted from the vibrating. For the fourth time my cell went off making my leg start to go numb from the vibrations that seemed to be endless.

Trying to keep my anger from flowing over I position myself at his entrance and was about to push in when the home phone started to ring.

"Oh my god!" Pulling up my pants, I storm over to the phone holder and slam my finger into the answer button.

"Did you lose your phone Grimmjow?" Yylfordt snickered into my ear, "Or are you preoccupied."

A low growl rippled through my throat, "Shut up. I am busy so make this quick."

"Heehee touchy. I want you over my house in half an hour so quickly finish with Ulquiorra and get over here," My grip on the phone tightened.

"I'm not with him," It was hard to lie with Ulquiorra staring right at me with his naked body on display to me. "And I'm not going anywhere near you."

There were more chuckles on the other end, "Poor naïve Grimmy, don't think you can worm out of this. If don't show up you little secret will end up plastered all over Facebook."

My teeth grinded together at the thought. Damn it why is everything so difficult?

"Fine." I slam the phone into the cradle; I can't face Ulquiorra now. No longer in the mood I fix my clothes and leave the room so Ulquiorra can dress.

Grabbing my keys I prepared to leave, best to get the fucking meeting over and done with.

"Something's wrong?" I couldn't turn to face him. One he was most likely still undressed and two I just couldn't keep lying to him.

"Yeah."

"Will you tell me what it is?"

"….No."

Ulquiorra huffed and left the room, the sound of the chains on his pants clinking hinted that he was getting dressed.

'Damn it. Damn it! DAMN IT!' I resisted the urge to punch the wall. The creaking of the front door opened and shut with a bang as Ulquiorra departed.

**I know I promised rated M and you kinda got ripped off but it didn't seem to be advancing the story at all so I cut it off at the good part. I wonder how many of you can guess what's gonna happen next.**

**Also sorry about how random my updates have been, I'm in the school marching band and now that it's over I have a lot more free time. I'm also taking a writing class so if the chapters written really different that's why.**

**Kanzensaimin out.**


	19. You Don't Know Anything

**Ch 19: You Don't Know Anything**

"Grimmjow, why are you here?" Szayel stepped back allowing me to enter the house. The pink teen seemed rather surprised that I was there so I guess his brother didn't tell him I was coming over.

I just shrug and lean against the wall; I wasn't particularly eager to see Yylfordt. "Your brother called me over. Messed up my whole day, the dick."

The smaller teen pushed his glasses up on his nose frowning slightly.

"What?"

"Szayel if that's Grimmjow send him down," Yylfordt called up through the floor boards. The younger brother shook his head towards the floor like he was confused and had given up trying to understand the situation.

As I walk pass him, he mumbles something that sounded like, "Only he would."

The staircase to the bottom floor was through the kitchen and like the rest of the house it was small and cramped, the walls supporting it on either side blocked out the floor till you reached the bottom. The Granzs used the floor mostly for storage but a large TV also served as their videogame area.

Yylfordt was laying the couch that faced the television, his usually loose blond hair was tied back in a ponytail as the base of his neck. He turned to face me and I noticed that his face looked redder than usual.

"Are you sick?"

He covers his mouth but I can hear the small snicker he tried to cover up, "No but I am a little hot. We need to get as air conditioner down here." He makes a hand movement like he wants me to sit next to him. Instead I lean on the farthest away armrest.

"Someone's upset," The blond crawls over the couch till he's within arm reach. "Was Ulquiorra not to satisfaction today?"

I can feel my fingers twitch with a want to choke him; but I don't respond.

"Trying to be tough? Or do know that it's true."

Intent on not giving him the satisfaction of my usual response I force myself to remain calm and unaffected. I imagine that I'm back at my house and Ulquiorra is still squirming underneath me.

Yylfordt leans in closer to me till I can feel his breath on my neck, "Whatever you're thinking won't work forever." The blond leans in closer, I can feel his lips against my neck now, "I'll make you feel too good."

He starts to kiss my neck leaving a wet trail where he touches. I bawl my hands into tight fists as I try to focus more on my imagined Ulquiorra then the anger that's reaching a boiling point.

As his hands travel over my chest the Ulquiorra in my mind does the same. It was tolerable until he started to mover his hands lower till they rested on the zipper of my pants.

On reflex I grab his shoulders and hold him at arm's length, the corners of his mouth turn up in a smirk, "Finally."

I can feel my blood rushing through my veins, finally reaching my maximum anger I snap at my once good friend. "What is wrong with you?"

"…Me? Nothing's wrong with me it's you that has the problems." Yylfordt stood up and walked over to one of the shelves surrounding the T.V. From it he pulled a photo album that was tucked out of view. He returns to the couch but positions himself a bit away from me as he opens up the thick book and flips to a page before handing it to me.

There were five photos, I was in all of them wither right up front or in the background, "What's this about?" I try to hand it back to him but he makes a hand motion for me to continue. Hesitantly I flip through a few pages and is faced with my own image over and over.

"Your problem is that you can't notice the most obvious things," Yylfordt moves closer to me again but doesn't come as close as he did before. His previous smirk was no longer plastered on his face. "I have been obsessed with you for the past five year. And not once did you notice me as anything more than a friend."

**Wow this is longer than usual. **

**I'm trying to get back to updating once a week again so expect more soon. **


	20. Patching it Up

Ch 20: Patching it Up

'Damn you Yylfordt!' I think angrily as I stare down at my crest fallen friend, yeah even after all the shit he's putting me through right now were still friends. How was I supposed to know that he like me for so long? I wasn't even interested in guys till Ulquiorra showed up.

I run my hand through my already tasseled blue hair, 'I'm gonna go bald from all this stress.' A long sigh escapes my mouth.

"Look, Yylfordt, I like you as a friend. Ulquiorra is special….I only like him." It was embarrassing but it had to be said otherwise I would end up losing a good friend.

"…."

The silence was awkward and lasted till Szayel called down the steps, "Are you guys making out or can I come down?"

"Fuck off!" Yylfordt shouted back as he pushed himself off the couch and stormed to the bottom of the steps, "Were you ease dropping on us?"

From the couch I could hear the pink haired teen descending the steps, my face paling at the thought that he might of hear us, "Just on the part where you were dumped on your ass."

The blonds cheeks flushed pink, "Shut up!"

"Grimmjow are you scarred for life now?" Szayel joked earning himself a thump on the head.

On the contrary I was pleased that Yylfordt wasn't being an ass again, "Not really." I shrugged, the other two looked at me like I had lost my mind. "Now that he knows I don't like him he can get over it."

"Hmm. Looks like you do have a brain." Szayel commented, lucky that I was too far away to punch the smirk off his face.

It was like the mood in the room was a one eighty for how it was a few minutes ago, the uncomfortable awkwardness that had hung over us was now light and full of laughter like it was before Ulquiorra.

After spending about an hour with my friends it was time to leave while we were still on good terms. As I walked out the door Yylfordt followed me and stopped me from driving off quickly.

"Um listen Grimmjow, I'm sorry about being a, well, dick the past few weeks." The blond can't look me in the eye as he fidgets with the sleeve of his shirt. "I'll leave you and Ulquiorra alone."

It was a relief to know that I didn't have to worry about his threats anymore.

-Ulquiorra's point of view-

Unlike I had hoped the shower had done nothing to stifle my anger at my supposed boyfriend that had turned me on and then left me to go home and take care of my erection on my own. Changing into comfortable clothing I decided to rummage through the few remaining boxes from the move.

Most of the things were unimportant but as I dug deeper my fingers brushed up against something I wasn't expecting. Closing my hand around the delicate object I pulled the beaded bracelet from the box.

It wasn't extravagant, to be honest it was plain and poorly made but I wouldn't trade it.

The women made it shortly after she started hanging around me, I probably didn't even say thanks knowing myself. I slipped it on my wrist, admiring how the dark beads clashed with my unusually pale skin.

"Ulqui time for dinner," My mother's voice called from the floor below. Sighing, I left the close comfort of my room and descended the steps to the dining room. Father was already at the table occupying his spot at the head of it, I situated myself to the left of him.

We didn't speak for a minute or so, which was how I preferred it but eventually he had to speak, "So what did you do today Ulquiorra?"

"…I was over the neighbor's house."

"You go ever there often these days," I could see where this was heading but remained quiet as a smile spread on his face. "They have two teenage boys right?"

My mother chose that moment to walk in, "Yup and they're very nice. That one with blue hair came over once, oh what was his name?" She placed the last plate she was holding on the table and situated herself across from me.

"Grimmjow."

"That's it! Will he be in your grade next year? That would be nice to have classes with someone you know." Like usual mother was trying to be optimistic but it wasn't helping.

"Were the same age so I suppose." I kept my focus on the food I had on my plate avoiding the gaze of my father.

A few more minutes passed before the conversation picked up again, "Oh Sosuke dear, did you fill out the papers that I gave you? We need to send them to school this week."

"Yes there on my desk in the study. How much longer till you start?"

I had to think about that I wasn't really sure, "A week I believe."

"Hmm." My father seemed to be thinking of something but from our conversation thus far I wasn't sure what. With a disturbing smile he stated, "In the time that you have left this summer I want you to get over your want for guys." He said it like I could willingly change who I was.

I lied.

"Yes father."

That seemed to please him but upset my mother sending her into a lecture about how he should be excepting who I was instead of changing it. Her courage was appreciated but useless.

Finishing my dinner quickly, I excused myself and when back up to my room closing and locking the door behind me. At that moment my bed seemed like the most welcoming thing in the world as I climbed onto the piece of furniture I decided on going to bed early.

The moon was already hanging over the town casting the outside in a soft light, but I didn't need the moons help to see Grimmjow's bright red car pull in to the drive way. From my window I watched as he walked into his house, 'Where were you?'

I half expectantly waited for his bed room light to come on but after a few minutes I gave up and laid down on my bed facing the ceiling.

Really what had I been expecting? That he would go straight to his room so he could tell my why the hell he had acted strange earlier. Maybe even apologize for being rude?

I roll onto my side so my facing Grimmjow's house, taking one last look at the dark, empty window I close my eyes and allow myself to drift off.

**OOC for Grimmjow I know but I think in the end when people get dumped rally you just need to except it. So the problems with Yylfordt, for now, are over. **

**I'm gonna start going into the school year within the next chapter or so, others will follow.**


	21. Should Have Seen It Coming

**Ch 21: Should Have Seen It Coming **

"Grimmjow."

I rolled over and buried my head into my warm pillow.

"Grimmjow," Nnoitora started to poke me in the side. I let out a growl in acknowledgment hoping he would leave me alone. "It's noon. Do you intend to wake up anytime?"

"No."

"Hmph," Something hard hit against my side making me jerk back into the wall.

"You Ass!" I yelled at him as I tried to catch my breath. My brother looked less then amused as he looked down at me; I had slept in my clothes the night before. "Do you want something or can I go back to sleep?"

He rolled his eyes before he held up a CD case, "Do you know it Ulquiorra has a CD player?"

Sitting up I pushed my hair out of my eyes. "I guess," It then occurred to me how odd the question was. "Why do you wanna know?"

He gave me a look of annoyance and waved the case in front of my face again. "I downloaded some songs he might like."

That seemed like a legit enough reason so I nodded yes and laid back down snuggling into my blankets to try and sleep for a few more minutes.

I was gone before he opened the front door.

-Ulquiorra's viewpoint-

The fridge was full of food but none of it appealed to me. To be honest nothing really appealed to me today since I couldn't get Grimmjow off my mind. Over the past few days I had noticed a change in his personality but until yesterday I had tried to ignore it.

Leaning my head against the cool surface of the fridge I let my eyelids drop, 'What was going on with him?'

The faint footsteps of my mother made me stand in a more normal for as she walked into the room; the usual smile plastered on her face. "Morning Ulquiorra."

"Morning."

It was as if she could tell that my usual dry response was dryer and more lifeless than usual, "Something wrong Dear?"

"….I'm not feeling well." Which was true, with Grimmjow acting strange how could his behavior not affect me?

Mother brushed my bangs from my forehead and felt for a temperature, I wasn't physically sick. "You don't feel warm. Maybe you're just exhausted from the move? Try not to overexert yourself today."

Not like I could if I wanted to, Grimmjow was acting too strange to do anything for me right now.

"I know," My mother suddenly cheered up. "How about we have Chinese food for dinner?"

My one weakness.

A small smile slipped through my blank demeanor. "That would be nice." The doorbell buzzed ending our conversation as Mother went to answer the door.

Her cheerful voice sounded down the hallway followed shortly by another that I think I heard before. I leaned over the counter to see who was coming in the house and saw Grimmjow's brother, 'Why's he here?'

Nnoitora caught sight of me and grinned, "Morning neighbor." Excusing himself from the conversation he had been having with my mother he walked towards me. "I got something for you."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion but he kept smiling at me so gave up trying to understand. "What is it?"

"I made you a CD mix with some songs similar to _I Don't Care_. Wanna listen?" I just shrugged. There was nothing else for me to do anyways.

Waving my hand at him, I motioned for him to follow me as I headed to my room. Due to his height the older teen had to duck to get through the door.

"Does your height bother you?"

He shrugged so I took that as he's use to the inconveniences that it brought him. I hadn't unearthed my stereo yet so I pulled the closest box towards and started digging. A few minutes later I turned on the mixed tape.

We sat down on my bed and listened as the instrumental part turned into lyrics.

_It starts with pain followed by hate  
>Fueled by the endless questions no one can answer<em>

"It's called_ World so Cold._ You like?" The older boy leaned closer to me but I didn't' budge. It was a nice closeness not a creepy one.

"Yes."

_I don't believe men are born to be killers_

Nnoitora slumps back in his seat so his back rest against the wall, "So how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Hmph. Thought you were younger."

_I don't believe the world can't be saved_

That annoyed me a bit, yes I was short for my age but I thought a person could see that I was at least a junior. "How old are you then?"

"Eighteen. But to the liquor place down town I'm twenty two." He smiled, like he was proud to be breaking the law and getting away with it.

I too leaned back against the wall, so were close enough that our shoulders would graze each other if we moved.

_An innocent child with a thorn in his heart  
>What kind of world do we live in where love is divided by hate?<br>Losing control of our feelings we'd almost be dreaming these lives away~_

"Last time we talked you said you had a boyfriend. Does he approve of your behavior?" You would think I had told a joke with the way he laughed.

"He approves of many of my habits; besides Tesla likes his liquor. Especially since it usually leads to other fun things."

I get the feeling that he was starting to take the conversation in a strange direction.

_I don't believe the world can't be saved_

He continued to talk, a smug grin curving his lips, "He's actually really chill about our relationship." Nnoitora laughed, "I could kill someone and he would be right next to me eager to help clean up."

"I don't think that's 'chill'. More like devoted to keeping you out of jail."

_There's a sickness inside you that wants to escape~_

"Are you that devoted to him?"

The older boy turned towards me, the smile gone. "Why do you ask?"

'Was it that strange of a question?' I just looked at him trying to figure out his reaction.

"Seriously," He leaned into me again but this time I pulled away unsettled by his reaction. "Why do you ask?"

'Why did I ask that?' I had retreated as far as I could on the small space of the bed, with my back pushed again the footboard there was nowhere for me to go; both physically and question wise.

"Well when I first moved in it felt like you were coming on to me," This was uncomfortable. I tried to slip off the bed but one of Nnoitora's long arms was in the way, keeping me in place. "So that's why I want to know."

_Never, Never, Never, Never, Never do this again~_

I should have seen it coming. I did see it coming but I ignored the obvious signs just like with Grimmjow I didn't want to notice that something had changed and now it was too late.

Nnoitora's hand ghosted over my cheek trapping me from pulling away as his lips pressed against mine. It wasn't like Grimmjows usual forceful and searching kisses that I would receive (besides the one time that I forced him to go quicker but I was pissed off then) this was soft and slow.

And I would be lying if I said I didn't kiss back.

_In a world so cold_

**Raise your hand if you want to kill me. ( Dodges the numerous objects thrown at me)  
>Yeah a strange and crappy chapter ending but there is a point to it. Pulse it's early for once who knows maybe there will be two chapters this week. <strong>

**Tesla: A better chapter tile would have been 'What the fuck did she just write'**

**Kan: Shut up! This was all Grimmjows fault; if he wasn't being a lazy ass then this wouldn't have happened. Song by 12 stones.**


	22. What to do

Ch 22: What to do

-Ulquiorra viewpoint-

Nnoitora pulled back, breathing heavily, after a few seconds he pushed against me again. Using the hand on my face he gently pushed into my cheeks forcing my mouth open till he was able to push in his tongue.

It was like being in a haze. I slipped my own tongue into the foreign cavern and ran it over the others slippery muscle. This seemed to excite Nnoitora, he pulled me closer to him till I was almost sitting on his lap; and then he leaned into me more so I was forced to lie down on my bed with him on top of me.

A moan vibrated in my throat as a part of his body rubbed against a sensitive area, 'Grimmjow.' My excited mood shattered, my eyes opened wide as I realized that this wasn't my boyfriend.

"…No." Freeing my hands from between our bodies I tried to pry us apart but the other boy didn't seem to get the hint; he held onto me tighter.

"L-let go. Stop." My voice came out almost in a whine as I tried to escape, if I was with Grimmjow I may have started to blush but the fact that the other was still kissing me was only fueling a nervousness that had started to coil into my stomach.

I did not feel like being raped.

As if some outside force could tell I was in need there was a bang on my window; for once I was glad to hear that damn bouncy ball. Nnoitora pulled away from me like I was on fire and pushed himself to the other end of the bed.

We were both panting heavily as we tried to catch our breath when another thud hit the window.

Cautiously I crawled to the middle of the bed and pushed open the window, form across the way Grimmjow was grinning at me; if only he knew what I had just been doing.

"So is my brother bothering you yet?" He called over and from next to me a heard an annoyed 'tck.'

"He's not that bad." Grimmjow's smile dropped slightly. I tried to ignore Nnoitora when he made a comment that sounded like, 'I not bad at many things' which was intended for only for only myself to hear.

"Well when you're done playing with him let me know and we'll watch a movie or something." He pulled his head back into the house leaving me in the previous awkward moment he had interrupted.

"That was ….. awkward." Nnoitora stated as the second song started up; I only managed a nod in agreement as I tried to avoid his gaze. He pushed himself off the bed and walked to the door rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ah listen."

He turned to face me.

"What I was saying earlier, you probably won't believe me now though," He mutter the last part like I wasn't supposed to hear it. "But that, the kiss, was just on impulse. It doesn't mean anything to me."

"…" I felt the same way but I wasn't going to tell him that since he didn't' know I was gay.

"I am devoted to Tesla just….Wanted to get that out of my system. The things I was feeling for you are just an attraction. Nothing more." Though he was trying to be sincere the smile that spread across his face make it seem more like he was just boasting. "Hope I haven't scared yah too badly." With that he left closing the door behind him.

I stared after him for a few second before collapsing onto my bed, 'what was I thinking?'

-Grimmjow's viewpoint-

Now that I know Ulquiorra is going to be coming over I have an incentive to get out of bed. Sitting up I arched my back, hearing several pops as I did so and smelling something a little ripe, "Better get a shower."

As I passed by the steps on my way to the bathroom the front door opened and Nnoi walked in slamming the door behind him. I paused in my pursuit to cleanliness to watch as he ascended the steps two at a time.

"Did he not like the CD."

"Shut up," He was half way to his room before he turned to face me again. "He enjoyed the CD more than you would expect." He finished with one of his stupid grins and went into his room.

Usually I would think farther into that comment but what was the point? Now that Yylfordt was off my back I had nothing to worry about coming between me and Ulquiorra anymore. 'But it does irk me a bit.'

I turned the shower faucet on hot and waited for the water to heat up. 'Maybe I can just tell Nnoitora that I'm dating him? He'd stop making perverted comments about Ulquiorra then, and since Tesla already knew why shouldn't I tell him?'

Stripping off my clothing I stepped under the hot spray, my tangled blue hair almost immediately flattening onto my head.

'Pros to telling the truth,' I ran my hands through my wet hair. 'I can be affectionate to him in public like Nnoi and Tesla. Plus no one will try to pick him up.'

I squirt some shampoo into my hand and start to scrub it in. 'Cons to telling the truth, more than likely my social life is over. And when Nel finds out I will be a dead man.'

Not very likable outcomes.

When the shampoo was rinsed from my head I spent a minute just enjoying the warm water running over my back. Just one more week till I really need to have a decision. Once school starts I either need to confess to my sexuality or avoid Ulquiorra while at school.

Again not very likable outcomes.

Shutting of the water I grabbed one of the towels hanging on the shower door and wrapped the lower half of my body. The water droplets on my exposed skin chilled when I stepped out of the sauna like tub.

With a second towel I started drying my hair, "What to do? What to do?"

After deeming myself squeaky clean I gathered up my discarded clothes and left the bathroom in just my towel since my room was right down the hall and only, if I was unfortunate enough, Nnoitora would see me.

As I approached my closed bedroom door, which I couldn't remember closing , I wondered if the reason that Ulquiorra moved had anything to do with his preferences. Hoping that my towel would stay up I used my now free hand to turn the door knob and opened it to reveal none other than Ulquiorra lying on my bed.

His head turned towards me lazy, large green eyes giving me a curious look as they traveled over my attire, or rather lack thereof.

**Two chapters in one week? Is the world going to end? (I hope not)**

**Bet you can tell where the next chapter is going :D **


	23. Gift

Ch 23: Gift

"I didn't think you'd get here so soon," I commented lamely as I tried to adjust the towel I was wearing to show less skin. Thought my appearance didn't bother Ulquiorra it seemed to distract him a hit seeing as he kept eyeing my exposed chest area.

Ulquiorra sat up on the bed, swinging his legs over the side, as he faced me. Like usual he had on his too-tight-to-look-good-on-a-guy-jeans that he somehow managed to still look hot in but the baggy shirt he was sporting was loose fitting and was starting to fall off one of his shoulders.

The look was a bit disheveled.

"Did you come over in your PJ's?" It was a joke but Ulquiorra didn't try to reply instead he pushed himself off my bed and approached me. I tried to use my clothes to cover my exposed skin but he easily pushed them out of the way.

"No these are my everyday clothes and why are you covering up? I've seen you naked many times," He rested his hands on my admen, his fingers wandering over my stomach muscles idly as he spoke. "Don't tell my your bashful."

I wasn't but his fingers distracted me as they started to go higher up my chest to my shoulders and then down again over my arms. Grabbing my wrist he pulled me over to the bed and pushed down on me till I was forced to sit.

He then proceeded to sit in front of me on the floor, his legs tucked underneath of himself. When he was settled Ulquiorra rested his hands on my knees and pried them apart slowly so as to give me a chance to stop him if I wanted but I was fine with what I knew what was about to happen.

His thin fingers slipped under the towel, trailing up my thighs till the tips brushed against the head of my cock.

"What, are you shy?" I teased as he continued to brush against me under the towel. The comment seemed to annoyed him, Ulquiorra's frown deepened and a small crease formed between his eyebrows.

In one movement he pulled the towel off me and exposed my hardening manhood, 'Touchy.'

His fingers ghost around my shaft for a few second longer before he decided to move on to a different form of teasing.

Leaned forward and opened his mouth just wide enough to let the head in but heat quickly traveled through my length. He waited a few seconds, allowing his hot breath to roll over my shaft, before he started to bob his head back and forth at a slow pace. I could feel his tongue wrapping around me, running it over my cock in time with his motions.

I tangled my fingers into his thick black hair and gave it a tug of appreciation. To get more of my cock in his mouth he pushed my legs farther apart and crawled closer to the bed, continuing to pleasure me the whole time.

"Y-You're really g-good," I stuttered out as he started to deep throat. He replied by humming, my head lobed back as the vibrations ran through me leaving a pleasant tingle in their wake.

Ulquiorra's pace remained steady till I was fully inside him; his nose lightly brushing against my abs. He stopped his motions and stayed still between my legs, just looking up at me with his large green eyes while my entire dick was in his mouth.

I smirked down at him, "Having fun?"

"Injawing tch vew? (Enjoying the view)" His voice came out thick as he spoke around me. Ulquiorra slowly pulled off me, trailing his teeth over the sensitive flesh as he went. When only the head was left inside his mouth he ran his tongue over it a few more times before letting it fall out; but he wasn't done.

Still looking up at me he lightly grabbed my shaft as he kissed along the side, occasionally licking along it.

Finally I couldn't take the teasing any longer.

Pressing my fingers under the bottom of his jaw I forced him to look up, and with a little more encouragement I got him onto his feet so I was able to wrap my arms around his waist and pull him closer. "So do you wanna have some fun?"

Ulquiorra looked past me at the wall that separated my room form Nnoi's, "Won't we bother him?" I shook my head no. I know for a fact that Nnoitora has had sex with Tesla while I was in the house so why should I give a fuck if he's here?

"The walls are thicker then they look besides I doubt he will come and bother us anyways." I used his trapped waist to pull Ulquiorra closer to me till he had to lift his knees up on the bed and hovered over my lap. "You still haven't answered me. Do. You want to have. Some fun?" I paused between each word as I kissed his exposed shoulder.

In a silent yes he tugged the loose fitting shirt over his head and tossed it across the room with his pants however he took some time getting them off. It was probably due to the tighten of the clothing but he still manage to look as if it was done intentionally as he pulled his underwear along with them.

Making use of the exposed chest in front of me I traced the muscles with my tongue as I wait for him to undress. I felt his shift on my lap before the sound of his pants hitting the floor alerted me to the fact that he was ready.

Ulquiorra shifted off my lap and laid down on the bed, his legs slightly parted; just enough to let me see his hard shaft but not enough that I could reach him. I slipped my hands between his legs and pried them apart till I was able to fit between them.

Knowing the routine Ulquiorra grabbed one of my hands off his leg and took the fingers into his mouth. I just watched as he worked to cover the fingers in saliva, his face slightly scrunched up as he made sure they were well coated.

When I decided they were slick enough I pulled them from his grasp and moved towards his entrance.

Sticking in the first finger I realized just how long it had been since our last time together. His inner walls clamped tight around me as I started to move in and out of him. As I inserted the second digit and started to scissor them, Ulquiorra's face scrunched up in discomfort; his insides were already at their max and he still hadn't even stretched him all the way yet.

When the third finger was inserted his head jerked back as his back slightly arched up off the mattress.

'Damn this is gonna be hard,' In an attempt to distract him I started to kiss along his neck and jaw while I continued to stretch and finger fuck him.

When he was stretched as far as I could get him I pulled my fingers out, his expression was one of confusion maybe even hesitancy about me entering him.

"Here," I flip us so Ulquiorra was on top of me; sitting right in front of my cock. "Since we haven't done it in a while this'll be better."

Understanding what I meant he grabbed my length and positioned himself so he could sit directly down on it. The process was slow as he tried to adjust to his entrance being pulled but the tightness that engulfed me was well worth the wait I had to endure. When he was fully situated all the way down we remained still for about a minute.

I didn't want to force him. It was my fault anyways that he had gotten this tight anyways.

Ulquiorra leaned forward and started to rock slightly, his hips barley lifting up off my lap. But at he adjusted to the foreign object his rocking deepened till he I was almost all the way out of his before he sat back down.

I propped myself up on my elbows so Ulquiorra face was right in front of mine as he pushed down onto me. As he pulled up I freed one of my hands and grabbed the back of his head to smash our lips together. He immediately picked up on what I wanted and forced his tongue into my mouth my own tongue wrestled with his as I shoved it intohis.

"G-Grimjow..I'm close," Ulquiorra breathed out when we broke apart for air. I felt pleasure building in my lower regain but I wasn't ready to cum just yet. As he continued to ride me, Ulquiorra's thrusts came more spastically as he tried to reach his climax; but I wasn't about to let him.

Grabbing his hips I forced him myself out of him, he let out a wine and started to protest but when I pushed him up against the wall he figured out what was going to happen now that he was fully stretched.

After making sure that his legs were tightly wrapped around me I pushed up against him till he was lifted off the mattress. When he was secured I inserted myself again.

Since I had restrained myself while he rode my cock it was time to really get started. I snapped my hips back and forth quickly, each thrust pushed Ulquiorra against the wall a moan escaping form him with each push.

"Like that don't you?" I asked whispering into his ear before licking it.

Ulquiorra's nails dug into my back as I continued to tease him. I too was starting to feel the pleasure climbing in my groin as I started to reach my peek.

The harder I slammed into the him the harder he met my thrust by using the wall to push against me.

'So you like it rough?' I thought, 'And you like blood.'

I kissed his neck a few times before biting down on the soft flesh. Ulquiorra moaned but didn't protest; so I bit down harder. The taste of iron dripped into my mouth as I broke the skin.

When I was content with my handy work I pulled back, watching as a slow stream of crimson flowed over his pale skin. Ulquiorras head dipped to the side his eyes immediately locking onto my teeth marks, "h-ha…..ah…"

The muscles wrapped around me clenched painfully as he cam between us. After a few more thrusts into the clenched muscle I too cam.

-Ulquiorra's viewpoint-

Grimmjow pulled out of me with a squelch, his cum soon following, it was a strange feeling that and it had been a while since my ass had been stretched that far; but it was worth it.

As the waves of pleasure washed over me the feeling of guilt grew.

It was like I was just using Grimmjow for his body since I had kissed his brother. He carefully lowered me onto the bed since I was too weak to do so myself.

"Damn now I'm dirty again," Grimmjow mumbled as he turned away from me to pick up the discarded towel.

He gently started to clean of my stomach and entrance. All he ever did was be kind to me, well except that one time when he was a dick around his friends, but I repaid that kindness by being unfaithful.

A sharp jab pierced my heart.

Love is painful.

**Holy *&^# that's a lot of writing but I did it!  
>^0^<br>Didn't know what to call the chapter so it goes with the time of year.  
>Happy Holidays to everyone!<strong>


	24. Almost

**Ch 24: Almost**

'Last day of freedom,' I think sullenly. Summer would finally be over at the end of the day and my class schedule had just arrived; noting like waiting till the last possible minute.

I had fucking Tosen Kaname for gym class, though he looks blind everyone that I knew swore that he just wore contacts cause you couldn't even roll your eyes at him without getting smacked. I scroll farther down the page and find that I also had the two faced bastard Gin Ichimaru for Math.

"It's gonna be a fucking great year."

"So who'd you get?" Nnoitora asked while he slinked into my room. His usual grin was plaster on his face, which was a good sign, for the past few days he had been locked up in his room.

I shrug, "Tosen and Gin. Who'd you get?"

"No one you'd know." He crossed the room and sat down on my bed. Thought I wasn't one to usually give a shit about my brother he seemed a bit off. Nnoi was putting on his normal face but the way he sat was tense like he expected to get in trouble.

'Hmm,' I turn in my chair to face him. "Something wrong?"

It was like I had asked him if he would kill someone for me.

"What? I'm perfectly fine," His smile dropped for a second. That was all I needed to know that something was really bothering him.

"Come on," I coxed leaning back in my chair. "Did you have a fight with Telsa? You guys are just gonna get back together in a few days anyway and, will more than likely, have make up sex right away."

Nnoitora sighed, running his hand through his long hair. His tense demeanor immediately dropped like a weight had just been lifted off him. "I didn't fight with Tesla; but I wish I did." His head fell back so it leaned against the wall, "I did something bad."

I wanted him to enlighten me as to what he thought was bad since this was the guy that would openly flirted with any guy that had a pulse.

"You know how I like the neighbor." I realized that I would need to fight the urge to strangle Nnoitora as he told me his troubles. "Well I really like him. I don't know why though. I mean I have Tesla and that should be enough for me."

Translated he means to say, 'Tesla lets me fuck him any way I want and why would I need anything more?'

"But for some reason I can't get Ulquiorra off my mind. Should I just shag him and get it out of my system?"

Again the urge to strangle him hit me but instead I settled for gripping my armrests till my fingers went numb, "That may not be your best idea." Nnoitora looked at me questionably like he didn't get what I was saying. "If somehow you did succeed in getting him in bed with you don't you think that would just make you feel worse?"

It was strange trying to keep my brother form fucking my boyfriend but I would rather be talking about it before it happened than after.

"Nah. I don't want to date him like Tesla I just want to forget about him."

"So you're gonna try to fuck him?"

"Yup,"

"What if he refuses?"

He smirked at me, "I never said it had to be consensual for me to get over him."

Before I could stop myself I had jumped from my seat and was looking down at Nnoitora, more than likely, with my usual glower that I only saved for when shit was about to hit the fan. "Dude what's up with you?"

"With me?" I had to push down all the comments and threats that were trying to force themselves from my throat. "You basically just said that you were planning to rape our neighbor and you're acting like its normal."

Nnoitora sat up in his seat, his expression was no longer held any of its earlier amusement. "If I didn't know any better I would think you had a thing for him. Tell you what, how bout I tell you about what happens and then you can go jerk off to it."

To tell the truth I'm actually quite proud of my response to that. I threw my restraint out the window and punched Nnoi in the jaw.

The force knocked him over and as he tried to right himself I grabbed his shirt and threw him onto the ground. My brother may have height on his side but I would always have more of a temper then him and with that I could cause some serious damage. "Stay the fuck away from him!"

He just laughed, "God Grimmjow maybe you should go fuck him yourself so you can stop acting like such a dick."

How I wanted to yell that I already had; many times in fact. I wanted to yell at him to stay away from my boyfriends or I would strangle him. I wanted to hit him till he promised to never talk that way about him again. But most of all I just wanted to keep Ulquiorra all to myself and let no one else have him.

"I…" I couldn't chicken out I had to say it, "Nnoitora I-"

"Boys come and help me!" Our mom called up the steps and before I could stop him Nnoi left the room.

If I had the ability to blow apart a house when I got angry enough the whole block would disappear. At the exact moment that I was about to come out Ma just had to ruin it.

After hitting my pillow a few times I went to the steps and found that there were large plastic bags in front of the door. When I opened one I found that it was filled with new school uniforms while I had been fighting with Nnoi I had forgotten that school was the next day.

The last day of the greatest summer of my life and it had been ruined.

**It's short sorry but the other day I was like "OH SHIT IT'S THURSDAY!"  
>Without school I was just vegging on the couch all day and lost track of time.<strong>

**I feel bad for messing with Grimmjow like that but…. I'll get over it. Next chapter our heroes face their biggest foe yet**

**SCHOOL!**


	25. Settling In

**This is the same chapter as earlier just with a word changed thank you Placido Borrelli for finding that.**

Ch 25: Settling In

*Beep Beep*

'What the hell?' I roll over and try to drown out the noise with my pillow. It doesn't really help as the beeping drones on finally starting to annoy me as I give in and shut off my alarm.

It was a few seconds before I realized why I had set the alarm so early in the first place and groan into my pillow.

I had been woken up at this ungodly time for the first freaking day of school.

Tossing my blankets to the side I slip off my bed and head over to my closet. Ma had insisted that I hang up all my new uniforms last night so I grabbed a hanger at random; I had thought ahead to put sets of outfits on the same hanger.

I didn't really like the schools enforced dress code, not because we had to wear them, but there were two different uniforms. The one that I had to wear was a white long sleeve button up, a black jacket or vest over top and either black or white pants, the other group wore basically the same thing but in gray with a red trim and yellow vest.

The teachers told us that it was a government experiment to see if the difference would make us compete against each other academically but all it did was cause more fights.

Sighing I ran a comb through my hair before going down to breakfast. Nnoitora was already occupying the kitchen leaving me with two choices, I could either throw him out or ignore him; I chose the latter.

Trying to ignore that my brother even existed, I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl before pushing open the fridge and grabbing a soda. If Ma could see me I would probably get a lecture about my eating habits but I was a teenage after all and besides she was still dead to the world right now.

Nnoi seemed to follow my lead and didn't say anything as I started up the stairs. Holding my apple in my mouth I opened my room door, I still didn't have any curtains up in my room so I was momentarily blinded by the early light as it peeked over Ulquiorra's house.

Speaking of the pale boy he walked past his own window, already wearing his black and white uniform he pulled his backpack up on his bed and started placing things in it. Just seeing him helped to relieve some of the stress that had built up from the night before; plus he was on my team so I would likely have classes with him.

Leaning over my bed I pushed open the window and as if he had heard the squeak of the plastic frame Ulquiorra looked up; I waved. He pushed his backpack out of the way and climbed onto his bed to opened the window.

"Morning," I called over before taking a bit of my apple. "Do you want a ride to school?"

"You shouldn't talk while eating," Ulquiorra dead paned. "Besides I was planning on getting a ride from you anyways."

"So does that mean you'll follow my rules?" I couldn't help but smirk. It wasn't like I was gonna make him do anything but it would be fun to have the thought planted in his mind.

It seemed to work as the silence between us continued. "Yes."

"Great! Be ready by seven." With that I pulled my head back into the house and pulled the window shut.

By the time I had finished my apple and drink it was ten of and not willing to let Ulquiorra smell my morning breath I ventured into the bathroom to brush my teeth. This time I was lucky and didn't run into Nnoitora when I left the room. As I loaded up my tooth brush with mint flavored paste I thought of what I was gonna have to deal with in the next few hours.

The entire fucking gray team for starters, Gin and Tosen, hiding that I was gay, and above all that I had to doge Nel. I shudder at the mere thought of it.

I spit into the sink and went to retrieve my book bag. After making sure that nothing was left behind in my room I tracked down the steps dreading every upcoming moment. As the front door was pulled opened I was greeted with Ulquiorra sitting leisurely on my bright red car.

"Ready for hell?" I joked as I approached him. He didn't seem to get the joke but I guessed it was because he didn't know what was about to happen. "Put your bag in the back."

As we climbed into the car I could see Nnoitora standing in the doorway, watching us as we prepared to leave. I was tempted to give him the middle finger but restrained it since Ulquiorra would ask what I was doing and I wasn't about to tell him that being raped was hanging over his head.

Setting the car in reverse I sped away from my house eager to escape my brother's stare. Stopping at the end of the block, when I was sure no one was around, I grabbed my boyfriend's chin and turned his face towards me; pressing our lips together in a quick kiss. As we parted I smiled at him before pushing on the gas petal.

"What was that for?" Ulquiorra questioned, almost teasingly.

"Just cause it's the morning." The school was pulling into view making our time spent together almost over before I remembered that Ulquiorra thought that I was openly gay. My fists tightened on the steering wheel at the realization that I was either gonna have to lie my way out again of tell the truth to someone.

I parked the car in the student lot but made no move to leave the car, it was a move that Ulquiorra copied. "Something wrong?"

"Ah well no….Listen Ulquiorra I need to tell you something." His large green eyes bored into my own as he waited for me to talk. "You see I'm not really -" Before I could finish a streak of long green hair caught my attention as she walked through the cars.

Neliel Tu Odershvank.

"You're not what?" Ulquiorra questioned since I had gone silent.

'Be a man Grimmjow. Be a man!'

"You see I…I'm nervous. My friends don't really...know about us." I point my fingers between the two of us. "I think it would be best if we just….keep that little bit of information between us for now." He gives me a confused look so I forged on, "It's not permanent. I just may seem weird to them that I started dating my neighbor only after a week or so of knowing him." It wasn't all a lie since my friends really didn't know that I was dating anyone; saved for Yylfordt but I was hoping he would keep his promise.

"So I'm just the neighbor."

"No. Your more important to me than anyone." There's silence for a moment before Ulquiorra broke it.

"Alright."

I could tell he wasn't pleased with it but at least he agreed. 'Todays going to suck,' I thought as I prepared myself.

**Yeah…..So it's a filler chapter *Dodges a shuriken* I'm sorry it had to happen!**

**As you can tell there will be more characters coming into the picture next chapter and I want to point out now that the Espada and Arrancar will be in the black and white uniform while the gray ones will be the Soul Reapers and the Miss fit crew of the town. **

**Hope everyone had a Happy New Year, in order to start the new year off right I died my bangs green ;) **

**Till next week. **


	26. Reunion

Ch 26: Reunion

Trudging up the school steps Ulquiorra followed a bit behind me, I pulled the door open to the lobby. Most of the space was taken up by teen bodies and backpacks as they caught up on what they did over the summer.

"Hey Grimmjow!"

I recognized the voice before I could tell where it was coming from. "Over here you ass." Stark emerged from the crowd. Like usual he was wearing his huge ass teeth necklace and looked as if he was about to fall asleep; his brown hair was a little longer then I remembered but same old Stark.

"Stark! Where were you hiding all summer?" I held my hand up for a high five which he accepted after he used it to cover his yawn.

"Work is hardly hiding," His face became confused as he looked at something over my shoulder. "Did you replace me while I was gone?"

Remembering that Ulquiorra was new here I turned so I was able to look at both of them. "Hardly, this is my new neighbor Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra Stark." Neither seemed really pleased with the other but I ignored the tension. "Where's everyone else?"

The long haired teen turned and started to walk back the way he came, that was one thing about Stark that I never understood; he would answer you with an action instead of speaking, making it hard to understand what he meant sometimes.

As we pushed through the black and gray crowd my usual group of friends came into view, and even I have to admit what a strange group we were. The nerd Szayel, a wannabe monk Zammari, the freakishly large Yammy, the ass Aaroniero, and the overly busty bitch Halibel, then all our other friends that just flocked around us. For some reason though our miss fitted group was probably the most popular on the black team

To be honest I was really happy to see them all since I basically spent most of the summer in solitude. I exchanged hello's and, somewhat, hard punches with my friends so it took me a minute before I realized that one of my friends was trying to stay out of view.

Yylfordt was hiding partly behind his brother, fiddling with his hair as he stared anywhere but in my direction. Guess he didn't believe that we were on good terms yet.

"What's with you Yylfordt?" The teen turned his head towards me but still wouldn't look me in the eye. "Do I make you nervous?"

"As if."

"Hmph." An annoyed sound came from behind me.

"Oh right," I turned to grabbed Ulquiorra's sleeve and pulled him forward. "This is Ulquiorra, and despite his appearance he is not a vampire."

D-Roy, a sophomore that for some reason wore a scarf on his head, appeared to find that funny so I made a point to introduce him first. "The guy with bad teeth is D-Roy, the one with the stirn face is Zammari, the one with the black mop top is Aaroniero, the muscle head is Yammy, and the girl with the huge rack is Halibel and the rest," I wave randomly at some of the other people around us. "You'll have to meet on your own."

I didn't bother saying anything about the pink and yellow brothers since Ulquiorra already meet them but they seemed a bit left out.

"My teeth aren't that bad right?" Out of all that the only thing D-Roy heard was his bad teeth? He was running a finger over them like he was trying to find all of the imperfections; which there were too many to count. Before I could reply with an obvious yes Yylfordt beat me to it.

"Those chompers put a shark to shame bro."

It was a nice change being around my friends instead of Nnoitora and my Ma all the time.

As if my thought had been read Nnoitora was pulled into the conversation, "Hey Grimmjow where's that overly tall brother of yours?" A pair of slim pale hands slipped over my shoulders, wrapping loosely around my neck in both a seductive a deadly manner.

"I don't know or care Nel." I tried to act calm while ignoring the tightening grip on my neck.

She leaned in closer to my ear, "What a shame."

"Get off him Nel," Halibel said with a less than approving manner. Waiting till Nel remover her arms from around me to continue. "A girl like you shouldn't need to fling herself freely at a man."

"No wonder you've never been laid with the way you dress," As the blond turned her annoyed gaze on Aaroniero he put his hands up in defense. "Just forming a theory here; don't shoot the messenger."

That didn't make any sense to me but I turned my attention to the teen that had spoken the least. Ulquiorra was trying his hardest to blend into the background but it wasn't working very well as a few gray team members had their attention on him.

Slipping closer, I used the crowded area for my change to grab his hand, it was just a light grip but it got his attention. "Everything good?"

"You have horrible grammar." I saw that Ulquiorra took a quick glance over at my friends, "I'm feeling a bit out of place."

I couldn't help but laugh, "If you're feeling out of place with this group then you won't fit in anywhere." It at least got a small smile out of him. "Who's your homeroom teacher?"

"Mr. Ichimaru in room…," He reached into this pocket and pulled out a folded paper, "272."

"Oh tough luck there. That guy's just plain creepy."

"I know."

'How could he know that?' I gave him a confused look till he decided to elaborate.

"He's one of my dad's friends. Just another one of the reasons that we moved here I suppose."

I opened my mouth to ask him why when D-Roy cut me off and started his own conversation. "Guess who I just saw Grimm."

Same old dumb ADD D-Roy, "Who?"

"Your favorite Berry, Ichigo just arrived."

Forgetting all about my conversation with Ulquiorra I scanned around the room looking for the hot head with the orange hair I knew so well. Damn I had forgotten about him, my eagerness to see my friends and keep Ulquiorra form finding out the truth completely wiped him form my mind. "I don't see him, are you sure he's here?"

Ask if on que the hot headed Berry's orange head popped above the crowd: taking the chance I called out a greeting. "Hey Ich, I'm surprised you're not bald yet!"

Many on the black team laughed at that, though Ichigo defended that he never bleached his hair it was just too orange to be true. He said something to a person near him before pushing his way towards me.

Now the fun begins.

"Hey Jagger jerk," He stopped in front of me, crossing his arms over his chest. "What rock were you hiding under all summer?"

"Ha funny," Forgetting that Ulquiorra was beside me I started with my usual teasing. "My rock was a few over from yours. I'm surprised you were able to fit you brother under there."

"I'd never share a rock with Ich." Hichigo stepped out from behind his older brother a smirk plastered on his face. Thought the two were twins Hichigo was some kind of freaky albino/demon with paint white skin and hair. The only color on him was his gold eyes with black instead of white sclera's; hence the demon part.

Just as our little banter was going for its peak the period bell rang cutting us off as teens headed towards their homerooms.

Tosen was ushering students through the halls and when he reached my crew he stared us down with his creepy clouded eyes. "Is there a problem here boys?"

"Nope." The twins and I said I unison before we hurried off in opposite directions. My friends had basically already cleared out but Ulquiorra was still waiting for me. I thought it was because he wanted to know what my little argument with Ichigo was about but apparently not.

"Where's room 272?"

I should have known that wouldn't be something to faze him.

**Even when I start writing earlier in the week I still can't write too much ****T^T; *****sob***

**I hope this has a little more in it because I was looking at the last few chapters and basically nothing happened. ****T.T**

**Just a little info here –  
>Aaroniero is the number 9 espada but he will look like Kaien instead of two floating heads.<br>Ichigo is older the Hichigo because he was around first :P  
>I do not know much about Halibel so I will be using what I got from her during Ichs and Grimms battle<strong>.

**Till next time  
><strong> 


	27. Not So Bad

Ch 27: Not So Bad

"This is a sword," Gin was smiling like a snake as he placed, what looked like a knife, on his desk. "This is a bigger sword and this," He pulled out a normal sized sword before reaching farther into his desk and pulled out a spear. "Is a bigger sword. Now with math we are able to figure how many of this sword would fit into this sword."

I wasn't wondering how swords fit into each other I was more concerned with how he got those onto school property. Already five minutes into my first math class and I was board out of my mind. I just kept thinking _only one more class till I can leave_.

I was lucky enough to have Stark in my class but we were assigned seats on opposite sides of the room. Turning in my seat I gave my friend, who looked about ready to doze off, a look that said is-this-guy-serious.

"Mr. Jaggerjack I presume." Gin moved between me and the brunette. "Your last math teacher told me all about you. The straight D+ student in every class correct?"

A few people in the room laughed at that but they were all from the gray team. "Mr. Ich should I be concerned that you creep on your students?" I leaned back into my seat, crossing my arms over my chest.

Gin laughed. "I always ask about what troublesome students may enter my class room. For example I also know the little group that you hang with is rather… dull in the mind so to say." He pointed to his own temple for emphasis.

His comment didn't bother me, it was basically common knowledge that we weren't anywhere near being on the honor roll; except for Szayel. My pocket vibrated and I waited till Gin headed back to his desk to get my phone.

With practiced skill I slipped the cell phone from my pocket in hid it from view with my leg.

_**On teachs bad side already?**_Stark texted.

I smirked as I wrote a reply. _**So r u**__**if he looked up the whole group.**_

From my seat I could see the long haired teen's reaction to the text, like me he smirked at it. I pretended to be listening to what Gin was saying as I awaited a reply.

After a few dry minutes of hearing about the course schedule I received another text.

_**Well that's a huge ass list then. Let me list them all Szayel, Yylfordt, Zammari, Yammy, Aaroniero, Halibel, Nnoitora, D-Roy, Tesla, Emilou, Franceska, Cyan, Lilynette, Luppi, Nel, you and then there's that new guy you got. Oh btw this is also a list of people that are invited to my party tonight so make sure u come. **_

I was about to write back when a large shinning piece of metal was at my throat. "Is there something you want to share with the class Mr. Jaggerjack?" The fucker was sitting at his desk smiling but thanks to his huge ass spear he was able to reach across the room.

I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of calling me out on something so stupid so I made up a fake text. "Hey Grimm haven't seen you all summer. Maybe we can get together tonight. My parents won't be home and we can-"

"That's enough thank you." He interrupted before I could make something really good up; well at least I wiped the smile off his face. I waited till the end of class to reply to Starks text, half because I didn't want my phone taken and half due to me liking my head attached to my neck.

You can always tell when the bells going to ring because there's always that one guy that's more desperate then you to get out of the class and starts packing up right at the end. "For Homework go up to problem 22." Gin managed to get out before the bell rang and everyone ran from his room.

I waited as Stark awoke from the nap he had been taking for the last half hour and gathered up his things. "So are you coming tonight?" He asked before pulling his side bag over his head.

"Yeah what time? And when did you get chummy enough with Ulquiorra to invite him over?" As he explained I pulled out my schedule.

"Do you mean the pale kid?" Stark wasn't the best with names. "We have an art class together and he didn't try to wake me up; in my book he's alright. So where you off to?" He leaned on my shoulder as he looked over my classes.

"I have Gin and Tosen back to back, aren't I freaking lucky?"

"I'd trade you if it meant I go t out of Miss. Soi fons morning gym class." The brunette yawned, "I'll see you later."

He exited through a staircase before I could tell the dumb fuck he forgot to give me the time for tonight. 'Need to remember to text him.'

The gyms were located opposite to the cafeteria so I had to lug my bag, now filled with two heavy text books, to the other side of the school. As expected they had a sign outside of the changing room pointing to the gym; translation: You're not gonna be doing anything good today.

Due to where Gins class is located I was one of the last to arrive so most of the kids in my class were in their usual clicks. It didn't bother me because anyone from the black team would probably want to talk with me, I really don't know why though, but luckily they didn't have to.

As soon as I walked into the gym I caught sight of Aaroniero who was talking with Tesla who was standing next to Ulquiorra.

Maybe gym with Tosen won't be that bad.

Pushing through the crowd I neared the group of people that I would probably be sending the class with for the rest of the year. I sneaked up behind Aaroniero and when I was close enough I kicked him in the back; there was no reason to it I just wanted to annoy him.

As expected he fell forward onto his face, and as expected, he was all pissed till he saw that it was me and started grinning like an idiot. "Gimmy you have gym too?"

"I'm here aren't I?" Shrugging off my back pack I let it drop onto the wood floor. "Do you guys know when Stark's party starts?"

"Five," Aaroniero stated from his spot on the floor. "And knowing Stark he'll have it going till three in the morning." The black haired teen laid back on the floor and folded his hands behind his head with his eyes closed "Better get my sleeping done now." He said jokingly before pretending to fall asleep.

"So I take it you guys are going?"

"Yup."

I looked at Ulquiorra, "You too?"

"…I suppose."

It was official now, my junior year wasn't going to suck; I could hang out with both my friends and my boyfriend. Better still, with Ulquiorra being around all the time I don't have to worry about Nnoitora cornering him when I'm not looking. Speaking of my brother I turned to his boyfriend.

"Hey Tesla has my brother been acting weird lately?" The blond seemed to jump at the topic.

"Hmmm. Well lately he's been more…active so to say." He wrapped one of his arms around him and with his other hand rested it on his chin in thought. "How to put this, he kind of, well, he's your brother so this is kind of awkward but he wants sex more often and he's being rougher then need be."

That seemed to wake Aaroniero up, "Yeah Tesla way to get some." He held his hand up to high five but no one paid him any mind.

The shriek of a whisper cut our conversations short as Tosen emerged from his office carrying a clipboard. He was almost the way I remembered him; over the summer he had changed his hair. Long braids hanged down over his shoulders instead of the short pony tail I was used to, he also had on some pretty cool white shades to hide his cloudy eyes. "Everyone sit while I take attendance."

I sat beside Ulquiorra so I could talk with him, "Make sure you speak up when he calls your name. The guys as blind as shit."

"I may be blind but I can still hear Grimmjow." The gym teacher called across the room. I swear he has supper hearing or something to make up for his lack of sight.

Tosen started to call out names and checked them off his clip board. When he reached mine he said it with a bit more force then was needed. "You already knew I was here." I stated in place of here.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo"

"Here."

Aaroniero looked me with a grin that mirrored my own. 'Hell yeah I'll get to kick the berry's ass every day now.' I thought happily. Ichigo was the only person that could go toe to toe with me when it came to a competition and a daily challenge could be good in my life.

"Alright now that attendance is done I will explain this year's course. As you know this year you will be learning about the wonderful miracle of child birth during our health session." There were groans from the class. To be honest at this age a birthing video was pointless, most of the kids had already had sex or knew enough about it that they get that sex equals babies. What more is there to know?

Besides I'd take Ulquiorra over a girl any day; we can do it as much as we want and not worry about having a kid.

The teen I was referring to didn't seem too pleased with the intended lessons either; he probably was thinking the same thing as me. I nudged him with my elbow to get his attention, "So how was your first day in hell?"

"Alright. Your friends seem to be in every one of my classes." He whispered back. Thought his face was blank Ulquiorra's voice held a hint of happiness.

"Well at least you'll know everyone tonight." I leaned a little closer to him so as to not be over heard, "Are you gonna be wearing one of your more interesting outfits to the party?"

His pale skin became skin toned as he blushed.

It was a few moments before he replied, "If I did would I get a free ride?"

I held out my hand for him to shake, "Sounds like a deal." I forgot that we were whispering and in my eagerness to agree I spoke at my normal volume. Thanks to that I got a clip board thrown right at my head from an annoyed Tosen.

He can't really be blind.

**Just a heads up, I have finals next week so either three things could happen:**

**I will upload a short chapter before they go to the party as a filler**

**I will be spending too much time studying and won't be able to upload**

**I'll ignore all my tests and spent my free time writing instead of studying. **

**I know everyone's hopping for 3 but we'll see what happens. **


	28. Emotions

CH 28: Emotions

-Ulquiorra's viewpoint-

I guess my first day was alright. No one bothered me and Grimmjows friends treated me well enough for having just met them.

Grimmjow seemed to be enjoying himself as he hummed along to a song on the radio. I didn't know that he could smile so much but when he was with his friends he was like a different person. It made me wonder if I made him happy.

"Grimmjow,"

"Yeah?" He replied without taking his eyes off the road.

"About the party tonight," I fidgeted in my seat. How was the best way to put this? "Um what do you think, I mean what do you want me to wear tonight?"

One of the many traffic lights turned yellow and he slowed down the car. "Are you nervous?" He turned to me but I didn't give him an answer. "Hmm well I really like your tight jeans. As long as that's part of your outfit then I'm fine with the rest."

Easy enough.

The light changed and his eyes were back on the road. To be honest I enjoyed Grimmjows reactions to my outfits, his emotions were so easy to read; it was like he was trying to refrain from throwing me to the ground. Which I wouldn't mind him doing sometime.

He turned onto our street and soon enough we were parked in his driveway. "Do you think you'll be ready by four forty five for the party?"

I nodded. "That's reasonable." Grimmjow was grinning; he looked nice smiling. I wonder if he would he think I looked nice smiling or would he, like myself, think it was strange on my face.

I decided not to try it.

"If I'm wearing something, as you put it, 'interesting' tonight what are you wearing?"

"Whatever I throw on." The question seemed to amuse him as he leaned in closer to me. I didn't move as he rested his hand high up on my thigh to balance himself over the armrest. "Unlike you I wouldn't look that good in a tight outfit."

I could tell he was trying to bait a certain answer out of me but I was gonna make him work for it. "If it was tight in the right places maybe."

Grimmjow scowled. "Like hell it would. If I wore tight pants you would see when I got hard."

"You have no control then." I shrugged and this seemed to bother him. His hand slid up farther on my leg till it was almost touching my groin.

I still didn't move which appeared to annoy him more.

"Can you even feel this?" He gave my leg a squeeze for emphasis.

"If I didn't don't you think sex would be uneventful?"

My hand found the door handle behind me and I pushed it open, kicking my legs out of the car before Grimmjow could stop me. I retrieved my backpack from the back seat and slung it over my shoulder. Grimmjow was quick to get out of the car after that.

"Hey I wasn't done." He called after me as I stepped over the small fence separating our yards. He may not have been done yet but I knew that if he continued it would probably lead to an activity that wasn't' meant to happen in a car; especially in daylight.

I walked up my front steps ignoring Grimmjows calls for me to come back, and I quote 'take it like a man'. I've taken it more than enough times and I wasn't in the mood to do it now.

"Bye." I called before pulling the front door open and stepping right into my Mother's arms.

"Ulqui! How was school? You have to tell me all about it, did you make some friends? I made cookies, come and talk to me." She pulled me into the house and shut the door before Grimmjow could form a reply.

Mother dragged me into the living room where she had a tray of cookies and two mugs of tea sitting on the coffee table. I was pushed down onto the couch and she followed, sitting very close to me.

"So tell."

I took a sip of my tea and was pleased to see that the prolongment of my answer was bothering her. "Grimmjow introduced me to some of his friends." I took another sip of my tea, "And I'm invited to a party tonight." My mother looked about ready to jump up and down in happiness.

"This is great! Oh Ulquiorra, see this move is just what you needed." She hugged me. Something I wasn't use to or comfortable with.

"I should get ready." I grabbed my tea and a few cookies before heading up to my room. Mother is a strange person; her emotions get the best of her too often, which is why I use mine as little as possible.

She laughs at Father's stupid jokes, cries during sappy movies and is happy over the smallest things. But this severe sensitivity to tiny things makes her oblivious to the most obvious things. Like that Father is around Mr. Ichimaru a little too often to just be an innocent college friendship.

I dunked one of the cookies into my tea. Thought I would like to say that I idolized my father like I'm supposed to I despised him; but I'd never say that.

All he did was lie to Mother and me, and when he wasn't doing that he was telling me how I need to change when he is doing the same as me. But I don't have anything to prove that belief.

Trying to focus on a more pleasant topic my attentions turned to what I was going to wear tonight. Tight pants were a given, one because Grimmjow requested them and two I preferred wearing them, but what to do with my upper part?

Something that was presentable for a party but still could make Grimmjow have that look of longing when he saw me. I bit into another cookie. There was one shirt I could wear but if Father saw it he wouldn't let me out of the house like last time.

I dug around in my dresser till I found the top. It was dark green with long sleeves that had thumb holes in it. But the part that made my father the angriest was how wide the neck was; it dropped over both my shoulders and was held up by tank top like straps.

Too feminine and provocative, he keeps telling me.

I pulled my uniform top over my head and replaced it with the other shirts. It fit me loosely but not so much so that my figure was lost in it. Quickly ditching my baggy school pants I slipped into tight black jeans before sitting down on my bed. I still had over an hour before Grimmjow wanted to leave.

All I needed to do now was try and keep out of Fathers sight till it was time to leave. I finished off my tea, slightly disappointed that there was a sugar residue on the bottom of the cup.

At the bottom a warped version of my face was reflected back up to me. Deciding that I wanted a better look at my face I walked into my bathroom and faced the small mirror above the sink.

Did I think my face had changed since this morning? I was disappointed to see my sickly pale face in front of me with its overly sized green eyes. There was nothing special about it.

'I don't care what Grimmjow friends will think.' I grabbed my black eye liner and started to decorate my face.

**Gaaahhhhhh! **

**I wrote this after a study session so my brain was fried. I'm planning to write a big chapter for the party during free time after tests (pfff still not enough time). So for a filler this is mainly just more info about why Ulquiorra and Aizen are so distant. **

**Just a heads up I do not plan on writing any AizenxGin/GinxAizen in here, as it is that just sort of popped into my head and I went with it. **


	29. Can't Stop

**Ch 29: Can't Stop ****(writing)**

-Grimmjows viewpoint-

I ditched my school clothes and changed into slightly snug dark gray jeans; I said slightly snug not squeeze all the feeling out of your legs snug like Ulquiorra's. After tossing my school jacket onto my bed I stretched my arms over my head snatching a glance of myself on the wall mirror.

'Toned muscles that could only belong to a king.' Yeah I sounded narcissistic but I looked too good to care.

Since warm days would soon be replaced by winter winds I chose a loose black wife beater and layered a black sleeveless army jacket over top since it would be one of my last chances to wear them. Intending to put on black converses later I slipped into the hall and knocked on Nnoitora's door.

"What?"

Ignoring my brothers' privacy I pushed open the door and walked in. He was sitting on his bed still in the schools uniform, and had a look of despise plastered on his face as he watched me.

"What doesn't mean come in."

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" I leaned on the door frame and crossed my arms, "Are you gonna go to Starks?"

"That was the plan."

"I'm not giving you a ride."

"Wasn't planning to ask." The dark haired teen laid down on his bed, a silent command for me to get lost.

But I wasn't about to take orders from him. "Ulquiorra's gonna be there tonight," I saw him smirk but I wasn't about to let him get any ideas. "And I'm gonna be right next to him and you're gonna be right next to Tesla all night. Got it?"

He made a noise that sounded like 'tsk'. Before rolling over so his back was to me.

I don't intend to have my first night with friends ruined by his libido going into overdrive. I turned and slammed the door behind me; going back to my room I retrieved my discarded uniform pants and fished my cell from the pocket.

Scrolling through past messages I found Tesla's number and started texting him.

_**At the party 2night can you keep Nnoi away from me? I want to hang out with Ulqui without him interfering. **_

I thought it would take a few minutes for a reply but it rang as soon as it was situated in my pocket. 'The guy's quick.'

_**I was planning on it.**_His reply was short and to the point; but it was all I needed to calm myself. A glance at my clock told me that I had about fifteen minutes before Ulquiorra would be over so I set my thoughts on finding my new high tops.

One was in the closet but the other was harder to find, "Damn it I know you're here." Getting on my knees I bent down to look under my bed. Really I just had them yesterday so where the fuck did it go?

Still on my knees I used the new vantage point to scan around the various crevices of my room. Finally I found it the missing shoe jammed under my computer and not too soon after I knotted the laces the doorbell rang.

A quick glance out the window let me know that it was Ulquiorra, since he wasn't in his room, and also that I should grab an umbrella as the evening sky held large dark clouds. Snatching the small portable one out of a desk drawer I sped towards the door.

"I got it!" I yelled as I ran past Nnoitora and went down the steps two at a time. I sprinted to the exit and grabbed my keys off the table nearby, pulling the door open I was about to run out of the house when I caught sight of my boyfriend.

My very sexy looking boyfriend.

When I told him to wear something interesting I would have never expected him to wear something that low or revealing. The collar dropped about three inches under his collar bone, showing off the usually unseen pale skin, combined with the dark green eyeliner trailing down his cheeks made me seriously want to jump him.

"Are you gonna pick your jaw off the ground or do I have to do it for you."

If only I could shut his mouth and he would be perfect.

"Yeah, yeah I hear you." Closing the door behind me I grabbed him by the sleeve and dragged him to the car. Needless to say I was eager to get him alone. I tossed the umbrella onto the back seat before asking my most pressing question, "Do you want me to jump you or are you just teasing me?"

"You said wear something interesting and I did." He leaned over the arm rest between us and placed his lips at my ear. "Maybe if you're good I'll let you help me take it off."

How I wanted to help him right now but I'd never hear the end of it from Stark if I didn't show up at the party. "Alright but safety first." I pulled on his seatbelt and he got the point that it was time to go.

When we were both situated I pulled out of my drive and headed in the direction of my friend's house.

A look of confusion shadowed Ulquiorra's face, "Isn't your brother coming with us?"

"He has his own boyfriend to mooch off. Besides they'll probably end up having sex so everyone will be happy." After that we drove the rest of the way in comfortable silence.

Starks house was on the very outskirts of the school district but instead of being a rundown little place it was actually nicer then my own place. When we reached his street it was lined with cars on both sides and I had to park a block away. Teens filled past us as we climbed out of the car all quickly heading into the same large brick house before it started to rain.

"I should warn you," As we walked up the walkway loud music spilled out of the open front door. "These parties can get out of hand so try and stay close to me."

As if to prove my point right as we walked in the door Aaroniero drunkenly walked up to us like he was about to say something important but instead he just simply stated, "Honey Badgers are just crazy," Before walking the other way.

Then again that's something Aaroniero would do sober.

Having been to many of Starks parties before I knew that the real festivities were down stairs so grabbing Ulquiorra's hand, so as to not get separate or give him a change to leave, I lead the way. The stair case was pack with black team members and being that I was well liked among this group of student they found a way to make room for us to pass.

Once we were in the main party room I could tell that this was gonna be one of the better parties of the year. There were the usual bodies grinding against each other to overly loud music and the huge buffet of junk food but what topped it all was that there must have been three kegs of alcohol.

How the hell does someone underage get that much booze?

Tightening the grip on my boyfriend I pulled him to an empty section of wall and situated him against it. "Hold on I'll be back." With all the people here who know how long there would still be free food lying around never mind the beer; that would be gone in an hour.

As I made my way to the tables of junk food Hannibal pushed past me flanked by two scantily clad girls and one covered from neck to toe. The busty girl herself was sporting a teal sweater covered in small holes that revealed her black bra underneath. "Hey slut!" I called after her but instead of a reply she just flipped me the finger over her shoulder.

'Not my fault that you dress like a whore.' The snack table was half blocked by Yammy's bulk but I managed to slip in and grab two plastic cups of beer. "Easy on the Pizza big guy," I whacked him with my elbow before heading back to Ulquiorra.

I found him propped up the wall where I had left him. "Here," I forced the drink into his hands. "Drink it while it's cold." I started to down my own drink when I realized my boyfriends seemed less then pleased with my actions.

"Were underage."

"You don't think I know that?" I downed another mouthful of the strong liquid. Someone turned up the music and drowned out Ulquiorra's reply to that.

I cupped my hand over my ear and leaned in closer to him. "What was that?"

"Do you think the cops will show up?" He yelled into my cupped ear.

Smirking I leaned close to him to deliver my reply, "It wouldn't be a good party if they didn't." I grabbed Ulquiorra's hand again and pulled him with me to the other side of the room towards a vacant couch.

On the way over he managed to ditch his cup.

As I sat down on the leather cushions the smell of smoke rose out of the fabric; it smelled like someone had lite a joint on it. Ulquiorra's usually stoic face was disapproving as the corners of his mouth pulled down.

"It won't kill you, you know." Using the hand that I was still holding I pulled my boyfriend down next to me.

Since most of the people in the room were already filled with alcohol I dropped my usual stiff demeanor and wrapped my arm around Ulquiorra's waist. He didn't hesitate to lean into me; his head resting on my shoulder.

If anyone asked we could easily say it was just so we could hear each other better.

I placed my lips close to his ear. "So, how long do you intend to keep that outfit on?"

"All night since you're breaking the law."

"Come on," I ran my tongue over the shell of his ear. "You owe me after flaunting that shirt around."

Maybe it was the fact that I knew everyone one was drunk or getting close to it that allowed me to be more affectionate in public. Using the cover of the mass of people around us I pulled Ulquiorra closer to me till he was almost sitting on my lap.

"I don't owe you shit I was just doing what you asked." He shifted, rolling over on me so that his hands were on either side of my waist.

Thanks to the way his wide collar dipped I was able to look right down his shirt; which he quickly noticed.

"Pervert."

"Hey you're the one wearing the slutty shirt." For emphasis I pulled on one of the thick shoulder straps.

The comment didn't please him. He separated himself from me while pulling up the low collar. "It's not slutty."

I shrugged, "What every you say slut."

Ulquiorra may be an emotionless person ninety nine point nine percent of the time but I swear that he was pouting. His bottom lip was sticking farther out then usual with his eyebrows turn inwards; it was too cute.

The urge to kiss him was almost overwhelming but I was stopped midway to his lips by a loud 'Yoohoo Grimmjow!' destroying the mood.

Stark wandered over to us, the cup in his hand dangerously close to spilling. I could tell right away that he was beyond wasted.

"Grimmy! How's it going man?" His words came out slurred as he squished himself between Ulquiorra and myself.

"Ugh. You smell like shit," The comment didn't seem to deter him as he slung an arm around my neck. "I was doing good till your sorry ass came over."

The usually tired brunette cocked his head to the side in confusion as he turned to see who he had separated me from, "Oh hey what's his face!" Still holding onto his half full cup of beer he wrapped his other arm around my boyfriend and sang out. "Are you enjoying yourself? I'm sorry for being such a bad host but as you can tell I'm a bit tipsy."

Ulquiorra's expression was priceless as Starks alcohol infested breath blew into his face.

Deciding to save him from the drunken teen I grabbed my friend by his collar and tossed him off the couch. Stark took longer than he would in his usually state to right himself before turning to face us. "Not cool. I better not find you guys making out on the couch when I come back."

My stomach clenched in horror before I realized just how drunk the guy was as he tripped over his own feet walking away. He didn't realize what he had just interrupted so I relaxed back into the sofa pulling Ulquiorra towards me.

"See what alcohol does to you." The black haired teen stated as he watched the retreating back of the drunken brunet.

"Just Stark gets like that. Be glad he's only in his faze one of being drunk." Looking around the room I felt no shame slipping my hand under the back of Ulquiorra's shirt.

His green eyes widened slightly at the contact but besides that he didn't seem to register the touch. So I slid my hand up farther.

This time he reacted by batting my hand away and leaned away from me.

"Ah come on. You know you want me," I leaned into him and ran my tongue over his neck.

One again he batted me away from him but this time it was less forceful allowing me to pull him back towards me. The mass of dancing bodies and loud music was a scene that I had grown well use to and in any other case I would have probably left by now with a few sober friends and headed to the closest fast food place.

But with Ulquiorra practically on my lap I was more than content to stick around for a bit longer.

I took another sip of my alcohol, and hit with a sudden idea, I brought the cup to the black haired boys mouth.

He still didn't even try to sip the substance, "Come on one _little_ drop won't kill you."

Ulquiorra pulled back till he was separated from the beverage that was taunting him; only then did he find it safe to speak. "One I don't want to taint my stomach with such a bile substance and two if the police show up I'll only get slapped with a mild charge while you, my dear will get thrown in the slammer."

"Tch." Sometimes he can be such brat…..but I still adore him.

While we were teasing each other a shift had happened in the room and it was only now that I noticed that something was off.

The noise of talking was overpowering the music, a small feat because I could barely hear Ulquiorra and he was right on my lap. Craning my head around I looked to see what was causing the disturbance when I landed on them.

"Why the fuck are they here?" Sure the party had gotten a hit out of hand but there was no reason for anyone from the gray team to be here; especially not the leaders of the team.

The Berry twins were dividing the room as they leisurely walked in like they owned the place. The orange head seemed to sense where I was as he moved closer to where we sat; I quickly pushed Ulquiorra away before he reached us.

"Hello Grimmy," He smirked as he called me by my nickname. "Should have known you'd be here."

I stood up to we were eye level. "No shit I was actually invited here unlike your sorry ass. You need to crash a party to get some beer?"

"Come off it. It wouldn't be a good party without us." The albino twin spoke up as he lazy slung an arm around his brother.

"We're doing just fine." Stark made his way drunkenly back over swaying dangerously to the side but still managed to keep his voice steady. "Get the fuck out of my house."

Crap Stark was going into his third phase of being drunk; the fool, the bigger fool, before finally landing on the bipolar psycho.

You don't mess with Stark in the third phase.

Thought anyone in my group would know this drunken show of aggression was more like a death threat it was something that the gray group didn't know as they kept baiting him.

"Aw, look king we made sleepy angry."

"Aaroniero, get you're freaking twins out of here!" Stark shouted into the crowd surrounding us before an annoyed 'We're not related' came back out.

Deciding that my friend was too drunk to be very effective at kicking out the intruders I shoved him out of the way. "Look I don't want to kick your ass right now so why don't you take your group and leave."

A really short girl with black hair pushed herself next to Ichigo; I don't know her name but I've often seen her with the Berry. She crossed her arms over her none existing chest and looked up at me innocently, speaking in an overly sweet voice. "You know you act tough but your nothing but a kitten huh."

I have a strong code about not hitting girls, even Nel, but I was very close to making an excepting with the tiny female. Speaking of the green haired she beast she decided now to slither out of her hiding spot and push the albino teen off his brother so she could take his place wrapping her arms around Ichigo.

"ICHIGO! You're finally here! I wanna play spin the bottle with you…..Oh hi Grimmjow." Thought she said my name like it was bile that she would be forced to eat she winked at me.

Man I hate that girl.

I tried to advance on them and knock the shit out of the annoying group but my jacket was pulled harshly back. Turning I found that Ulquiorra had a vice grip on the hem of the black fabric and he mouthed 'stop'.

Seeing that my attention was no longer on them it gave the gray team members a chance to finally notice Ulquiorra.

"Did we interrupt your make out session? Oh, so sorry little kitty." Hichigo teased as he snaked his way closer to us.

Instinctively I moved between him and Ulquiorra, "Look why don't you just grab some food and go alright."

Though my human blockade stopped the albino he still ran his demon eyes up and down my boyfriend; a smile threatening to rip his face in two. "Throw in your friend and I'll leave you alone for a year."

It took every ounce of my self-control to not lunge at him and gouge out his eyes for looking at Ulquiorra so sinfully.

"Trash."

The albino's face dropped. "What the fuck did you just say?" I turned to look at the bold teen catching him as he stood up and stepped next to me.

"I called you what you are; trash." Ulquiorra was a little closer to me then I would have liked but it went unnoticed as the situation grew out of hand.

The teens around us were had form a circle around the berries, Nel, the black haired girl, Ulquiorra, Stark and myself. A few drunken bastards were shouting 'fight, fight' which was not helping the situation at all.

I grabbed Starks shirt so in his drunken stated he wouldn't do something stupid like try and take on both of the Berries at the same time.

Never thought I'd be the voice of reason at a party.

"Look just get out before you jumped by some drunks." Being surrounded by drunk people who were annoyed with them was enough to make the group back down. Ichigo and the two others people he brought plus Nel, a bonus, started to retreat out of the room.

In a last ditch attempt to annoy me the green haired girl asked a fatal question, "Why's it such a big deal Grimmy? Is he your boyfriend or something?"

The moment of truth. I paused for a moment, an attempt to savor my last few seconds of how people treated me as a straight guy. But apparently I waited too long and the question was answered for me.

"Yes I am."

**THAT'S IT I'M ENDING THE CHAPTER HERE!**

**This just wouldn't end!  
>Usually I can bang a chapter out in one day then the rest of the week I spend fixing it up but with this one I've been going from Saturday to Thursday just writing.<strong>

**This is like the biggest point in the story so I wanted to do it justice and it turned into the longest chapter EVER! I dug myself into a deep, DEEP, hole here; luckily I have Grimmjow to keep me company.**

**P.S. I don't know the drinking age for other countries but I do not support or encourage it.**

**P.S.S. I'm gonna need to recouperate after this is done.**

**P.S.S.S. I was writing the author notes during my spasms between writing this chapter.**

**Long authors section is long**


	30. Mistake

Ch 30: Mistake

It was almost like all the sound in the world had disappeared, not one person in the room spoke as the realization of what Ulquiorra had said sunk in. Since he didn't know I was still straight to all my friends, he just stood there with an air of smugness around him, probably thinking that he had silenced them for other reasons.

Ichigo was the first to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Fuck! Your brother rubbed off on you." A few giggles echoed around the room but not enough to really annoy me. What bothered me more was the confused look on Ulquiorra's face.

'Damn it!' If I had answered instead of him it would have seemed like I was proud and was making a statement but instead it just made the situation worst.

I caught sight of Luppi and D-Roy; the two of them were whispering to each other before they noticed my gaze and looked away guiltily. The same guilty look that Nnoitora use to get but for some reason it didn't bother me as much as I thought it would.

'The hell if I care anymore what they think! It's my god damn life and I'm tired of hiding!' I thought, angered by the way my friends were acting. I'm gonna my live the way I freaking want to and that would be with Ulquiorra next to me; holding my hand without caring who the fuck saw.

"Screw you Berry! So what if I like guys? Doesn't mean I can't still kick your ass in a fight." I start to advance on him when Ulquiorra pushed me out of the way and starts to head towards the stairs. I was left with a choice, either defend my pride or beg my boyfriend for forgiveness.

You can't make out with pride.

The guests of the party move out of the way as I approached them; unlike earlier they didn't do it out of respect more like they were afraid my gayness was going to rub off on them the fuckers. My status at the top of the schools food chain was destroyed but all I could think of was catching up to Ulquiorra as he slipped farther away from me.

Reaching the top step I bumped into Tesla, whose arms were wrapped around Nnoi. "Hey Grimm leaving so soon?" The blond ask as he straightens the black beanie I had knocked askew.

"Yeah, shit happened and Ulquiorra ran off; did you see where he went?"

Telsa nodded, looking slightly concerned. "He pasted us and looked kind of dazed. What happened?"

Ignoring his question I took off in the direction of the front door hoping that Ulquiorra didn't intent to walk home in the now pouring rain. Even in the dark his pale skin was easily seeable as it almost glowed in the surrounding houses light.

"Ulquiorra!" He stopped giving me the chance to run up to him but as I reached for his arm, like I had done many times earlier in the night he pulled away and wrapped his arms around his waist. The rain was making his hair cling to his face framing it in a way that looked almost beautiful; I reached out to push the wet locks from his eyes but he step back.

His expression was pained as he looked up at me.

I could tell by his distressed demeanor he was struggling to separate the thoughts that had to have been fighting to leave his lips.

The first was the one that I was most prepared for, "You lied to me."

"Yes."

I could see him swallow as my answer sunk in.

He tried again to think of a new question, either one that was more pressing in his mind or less painful. "You…." His sentence was cut short and he ran his tongue over his lips before trying again. "You used me."

Again I tried to grab his arm and pull him closer but he swatted my arm away and glared at me; as if daring me to try again so he could rip it off. My throat felt like it was closing up as I struggled to reply, "No."

"Liar. You just freaking used me; and I let you." I could tell that was trying to hold in his emotions but was falling horribly as his body started to tremble; either from the cold rain or his fury at me. It was more likely the latter.

"Ulquiorra let me explain." My voice came out sounding strained and whinny as I tried to reason with him but if I was the pale boy before me I wouldn't listen to my pathetic self either.

"Shut up, trash." His large green eyes narrowed, "I don't need to hear any more of your lies." He started to retreat backwards, edging farther away from me with every step and forgetting what he had said I lunged towards him to prevent him from leaving.

For a second I had my arms wrapped around him, was able to nuzzle my chin into the top of his wet hair, noticing for the first time just how perfectly my body wrapped around his. I thought that the gesture would be enough to make him realize that I was sorry, that I was the biggest idiot in the world.

Apparently he didn't understand.

He shifted in my grip, a gesture that I interpreted as him going to return my embrace, so I held him tighter; receiving a punch to the stomach for my actions. I released him as I grabbed at my stomach trying to catch my breath; who the hell would have thought he could hit like that.

Taking the chance to run he took off as I tried to steady myself. All I could do was watch as his long strides took him farther and farther away from me till I could no longer see him through the heavy rain drops.

'I messed up big time.' Even if I did try to go after him, he would just be more annoyed with me and probably hit me again. I ran my hand through my wet hair; now came the big decision, do I return to the party or call it quits and just go to a fast food place somewhere?

Even if everyone was drunk there was no way in hell that they were going to forget what happened; I'd even bet the Berry twins have this plastered all over the web by now.

"Screw this." I slumped down the block towards my car slamming the door shut with more force that was needed. I shoved my key in the ignition and turned it angrily, after switching the heat on I relaxed into the black leather seat to contemplate my dismal looking future.

No more popularity. No more friends. No more Ulquiorra.

I wasn't mad at Ulquiorra though, he had a right to be upset, what I was pissed about was how the situation happened. In the end I came off as being the biggest freaking dick in the world just because I was afraid of what other would think.

It was easy to pull out of the cramped parking spot but the big problem came when it was time to go back home. Due to the way I was parked I had to drive back down Starks street and pass by the party. As I neared the house I prayed that not one would notice me as I passed.

I thought I had made it when Stark ran between the cars and stopped in the middle of the road in front of me. Remembering that the fool was drunk I stopped and waited for him to move but instead he approached the car.

Just fucking great.

I sighed, lowering the window as I did so to hear what was on his drunken mind and get the hell out of here, "What?" I demanded angrily.

My harsh question didn't seem to faze him as he leaned into my window; the rain didn't seem to bother him either. The scruffy teen looked me over before speaking, "Leaving so soon?"

Had he not been in the same party as me a minute ago? "Yeah, I don't want to deal with all the drunks in there."

Stark scratched at the small amount of stubble along his jaw, "You left too soon thought. When Nnoi found out what happened he roughed the Berries up a bit. I bet my beer they won't be in school tomorrow."

Hearing that made me feel better but it still didn't mean I wasn't gonna get hell tomorrow. As if knowing what I was thinking Stark added. "If he hadn't of beaten me to it, I would have showed them a thing or two. So would've Aaroniero…and Hannibal…..and Yammy…..and probably Szayel." He caught my look of doubt. "Do you really think we're so shallow as to turn our backs on you?"

"…Maybe."

He huffed and pulled the back door open before sliding into the back; propping his legs up on the arm rest next to me. "If you're getting food you can count me in; I can feel a serious case of the munchies coming on."

From the rearview mirror I could see him close his eyes as he settled in for the ride. I couldn't repress my smirk as I put pressure on the gas petal.

He left his own party for me.

-Ulquiorra's viewpoint-

My clothing was soaked through, sticking to my skin with every step as I closed the space between me and my house. I felt like crawling into a deep hole in the middle of nowhere and dying right now; but that wasn't a real option.

I instead twisted the handle of my front door and relieved when I found it unlocked; maybe I could just slip up to my room before Mother realizes I'm home.

"Ulqui!"

Worst freaking day ever.

Mother walked into the hallway, a smile plastered onto her face before she took in my soaked appearance and it fell. She blinked a few times as she looked me over before speaking again, "Dear you look horrible. I thought you had a ride with Grimmjow?"

"I did but we got in an argument and I left." That was true enough and she really didn't need to know the details. Remembering that my Father hated the top I was wearing I became slightly worried that he would see me and freak out. "Is Father home?"

"No, he said he was going out with Gin tonight. You know how those two are; always talking about their collage days," She laughed. Her answer calmed me but her naïve nature was almost painful to see; it was like she was deliberately trying to not see the signs and hints that I could.

But was I that different from her?

Hadn't I thought it was strange that Grimmjow never introduced me as his boyfriend even to his family? Hadn't I thought that he was being rather careful around his friends like he was afraid to let something slip?

And I just pushed the thoughts to the side and played pretend in the world that I had created.

Wanting to escape to isolation I excused myself and slowly walked up to my room; leaning heavily on the banister as my legs threatened to give out under me. I'm not use to running so my leg muscles were killing me.

I was careful closing my bedroom door; so as to not alert the house that something was wrong with my usual calm demeanor. But in the confines of my room there was no one to put on a brave face for and the sadness that I had pushed aside was close to swallowing me whole. I rested my back against the door and left my head fall back; taking deep breaths to try and calm myself.

It helped, but when my thoughts turned back to how Grimmjow had used me, my heart squeezed painfully and I had to grab the wall for support as the pain pulsed through me. I really did believe that he cared about me. But now I was forced to see that it was just one sided and he was using me, using my body for his own selfish pleasures; he never cared.

Leaning heavily on the wall I staggered to my bathroom, the one part of my room that wouldn't remind me of the bastard, and slumped down on the cool tiled floor before pulling my legs to my chest. I wrapped my arms around them in an attempt to squeeze out the pain. I couldn't help but think back on the last few weeks, it seemed almost laughable now that I had fallen for Grimmjow and his fake shows of affection; my heart twisted again.

It felt like the organ was melting in my chest.

The way that it clenched and burned with every thought of the blue haired teen was too much to handle. My emotions were going into overload and I couldn't stand it.

It's too much pain for me to handle.

I just wanted to forget the feelings I had and the person that caused them.

My eyes stunk as tears threatened to spill over my pale cheeks. "It's not fair." I buried my head into my wet legs before allowing a small sob to escape me. "Not fair," I could no longer hold back the tears as my heart squeezed the hardest that it had yet.

I want these feelings to die.

**This chapter was hard to write. I think I can blame that on all the feelings that I was trying to show in the short amount of space  
>(sorry but there was no time to write another 3,000 word story)<br>Next week though I have some extra homeroom hours so hopefully I'll have more time to write. **

**And to those of you that have been paying attention to the past chapters I planted a little something, something in here.**

**See if you can find it  
><strong> 


	31. Unwound

Ch 31: Unwound

Ulquiorra didn't come to school the next day. When I knocked on his front door Mrs. Ciffer answered instead and told me he wasn't feeling well. So now I was forced to drive to school on my own; Nnoitora had spent the night at Tesla's doing god knows what.

My school was only a few blocks away when I hit a red light. Usually this would bother me since I was one of the few cars on the road, but due to my nerves being shot I was grateful for the delay.

Stark had told me over and over again that we were still gonna hang out and be friends but I didn't know if everyone else was gonna as accepting. The temptation to go on of my web accounts or email to what people were talking about was strong but I just really didn't care anymore; looking at their written bile wouldn't help my situation.

The schools parking lot was crowded and I managed to only find a spot at the very end of the lot leaving me with no choice but to walk almost two hundred yards. I sighed as I turned in my seat to grab my bag. I would literally give anything to turn invisible right now.

After a minute I was able to gain enough courage to pry myself from the car and walk the short, but longest walk I'd ever take, distance to the school entrance. The few people that I passed glanced at me before going back to their whispered conversations. They may not have been talking about me but it did nothing to calm my nerves as I thought of what they could be saying.

When I pushed open the door the lobby went silent; it was as if someone had flipped a switch to mute the room. Not the most comforting thing to hear. Trying not to look at anyone in particular I shuffled my way to the area that my usual group stood.

The first thing I noticed was Aaroniero was absent; but that was to be expected since he was drunk off his ass the other night. The second was that when Yylfordt saw me he sent a small my way before elbowing the dozing brunet next to him awake.

Stark yawned, stretching his arms over his head "Morning Grimm." The guy could fall asleep anywhere no matter how loud or cramped the place was. His greeting broke the almost deafening silence and the room went back to its usual annoying volume.

When I came within arm reach, Halibel rested one of her talon like hands on my shoulder, "You're a dick." She said it so casually that it took a moment for me to register what she said.

"What the hell? Why am I a dick?" Did she somehow find out about what was happening between me and Ulquiorra?

She shrugged. "You lead Nel on, so you're a dick."

'I didn't lead Nel on she stalked me!' I would have said that but I knew the blond would smack me for it so I remained silent. Seemed like they seriously didn't know just how close me and Ulquiorra had been.

It was like that all day; my friends would joke with me to help block out any doubts that I had about them no longer wanting to be my friends. But no matter what they said I still got looks from everyone I passed.

Starks prediction that the Berries wouldn't be in school today was correct. I learned from snippets of conversation that Ichigos face was swollen from a black eye and a split lip while Hichigo was at the dentist trying to rebuild a tooth that had been knocked out.

After hearing this from numerous sources I needed to ask Nnoitora what happened. I managed to hook up with my big brother at lunch, he was sitting with Tesla and a few of his other friends. He didn't look up when I sat across from him; this could either be a good or bad sign.

"Hey Tesla."

The blond finished chewing his sandwich before answering. "Hey Mr. Popular, where's Ulquiorra?" Nnoi twitched at the mentioned of the other black haired teen.

"Don't know. He wouldn't come to the door this morning," I reached into my backpack to retrieve my own lunch. "I messed up big time."

Tesla made a noise in agreement; which, for some reason, bothered me. Unlike my sloppily dressed brother and myself, he was wearing the uniform properly besides his brightly colored wristbands that stuck out from under his sleeves. His fingers lazily wrapped around one of them and tugged as he spoke, "You think? Damn, if it was me I would have castrated you on the spot."

I pulled a face at the thought. "Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Yeah he has a right to be angry at me but that's a little too far. I glanced questionably at my brother by he didn't look up from his food.

"Think about it," Tesla leaned over the table to flick me on the forehead. "How would you feel if the guy you were dating was keeping your relationship hidden?"

"…Shitty."

"Exactly. Now how would you feel if you had sex with the same person?" Nnoitora, who had been drinking his soda choked. His boyfriend hit him on the back but besides that paid him no mind.

I had to think about that because I would feel a few different things in that case. "I don't know; used maybe?"

"Hold on. Are you telling me you already slept with this guy?" Nnoitora had recovered from his coughing fit and was now glaring at me. "Why didn't you tell me about this? I wouldn't have made so many passes at him then."

Tesla gave him a look of disbelief and I interjected before he could strangle my brother. "I did try to tell you," My voice started to rise to I took a breath to calm down. "Besides it wouldn't have changed anything."

"Oh yes it would have. I'd of kicked the Berries asses harder if I had known." The tall boy commented before going back to his lunch.

Tesla huffed. "You beat them up enough. We're just lucky no one called the cops on you asshole." He smacked the dark haired teen, who I now realized was wearing one of Teslas uniforms, on the back before turning his attention back to me. "If I was in your position I'd go to his place after school and_ beg_ for forgiveness." He emphasized beg by leaning over the table towards me.

I nodded in agreement. I was already planning on begging but to have the reassurance that it was the right thing to do, and not strange, was comforting and gave me more courage to go through with it.

"Beg or find yourself a new bed friend," Nnoitora stated.

I flipped the cheeky bastard the finger.

- Later -

'Moment of truth,' I pushed my car door open and walked around to Ulquiorra's yard. I had rehearsed what I want to say on the way over but that wasn't going to do me any good if he wasn't going to listen. In which case plan B would commence and I would throw myself to the ground, hug his legs and latterly beg for forgiveness.

I really hope it doesn't come down to plan B.

Sighing I knocked on the door and waited; it took a few seconds but a shadow fell over the window as some on neared it from the other side. I knew it wouldn't be Ulquiorra so I wasn't surprised when Mrs. C opened the door. "Hello Grimmjow."

I smiled, hoping that I looked friendly. "Hey, is Ulquiorra feeling better? I brought over his homework."

The last part was a lie but it would at least assure that I got in the house. She smiled and moved to the side so I could enter, "That was nice of you. I not sure what's wrong with Ulquiorra though; he just said he didn't' want to go to school today. I think he got a slight cold from wearing wet clothes last night."

I don't know what he told her happened last night so I settled on a safe reply. "I offered to drive him home but he refused."

"That sounds like him," She turned and started to walk down the hallway. Unsure on wither I should follow or go to Ulquiorra's room; I stood there glancing from her back to up the stairs. "You can go on up dear; he should be in his room."

"Thanks." Trying to look calm while taking the steps two at a time, I hurried to Ulquiorra's room but found that when I was confronted with the door I couldn't enter the room. My limbs just wouldn't work right and grab the damn door knob.

'Come on moron, just do it!' After a few minutes of mentally yelling at my limbs I finally had enough will power to grab the door and turn the polished bronze knob. The pale teens head snapped towards me as his door creaked open.

Though around his eyes were slightly swollen his expression was one of pure displeasure; he looked like he would rather be in hell then see me.

Ulquiorra turned away to look back at the book he had been reading, his long bangs obscuring his eyes and face from me. As I stood in the door way the silence between us grew painfully awkward and I cleared my throat to try and break it.

"You, ah, you don't look sick."

"…"

It's gonna be a long day but this has to be done. "Ulquiorra," I approached where he sat on his bed intending, and hoping, that I could wrap my arms around him. Predicting my thoughts he moved against the wall, farther away from me, and wrapped his arms around his torso.

His long black sleeved shirt and loose fitting black sweat pants only increased the mood of annoyance about him. The large dark green eyes peeking out from behind his bangs glared at me; silently threatening me to try and come closer.

'I'm in for a long grovel.'

**I don't usually do a time skip but I seriously couldn't think of anything to do after their little chat so it had to happen.**

**Next chapter Grimmjow begs like a man and can only hope that Ulquiorra takes him back!**

**Tesla: I hope Ulquiorra punches him again. Dick deserves it.  
>Nnoitora: You remember that he's my brother right?<br>Tesla: Don't care he still deserves it.  
>Yylfordt: Don't worry Grimmjow, I'll be here for you when you get dumped on your ass!<strong>

**Kanzensaimin: What are you guys doing here? Get out! **


	32. What the Fuck is This?

Ch 32: What the Fuck is This

"Ulquiorra please, I'm sorry." I don't usually beg so this was new to me and I couldn't really think of things to say.

My first lame attempt didn't seem to convince him as he continued to glare at me. I sighed and sat on the edge of his bed; thought I was on the opposite side he still put more space between us and hugged his legs tighter. "Bull shit."

"Then how can I prove to you I'm sorry?" Maybe if he would just tell me how to get him back things could go back to the way they were; but life just isn't that fucking easy is it. Ulquiorra's eyes darted to the door, like he was trying to figure out if he could reach it before I got to him, before landing back on me. "Neither of us are going anywhere so just tell me."

The black haired boy was silent for a while as he thought about it. He wrung his hands together as if anxious about what my reply would be to his request.

"I want the pain to go away."

I tried to repress a smile as I thought of a way to take away his 'pain'. Slowly I ran a hand through his long black hair; allowing my hand to rest on the back of his skull. I was surprised when he tried to flinch away from me but the fact that I was able to touch him again blocked out my comprehension.

As I moved in closer I could tell that his breathing was becoming heavy but I just thought that he was nervous as I pressed my lips to his. It was a lasting kiss, no movement no tongue, just lips lightly pressed against lips. I thought that would be enough to make 'the pain go away' but apparently not.

He started to hit his fists against my chest to make me separate from him, and not wanting to stresses him out, I pulled back. His face was flushed and he purposely was looking anywhere but at me, "Was that not right?"

"No," Ulquiorra's hand clenched at his chest; right over his heart. "It just hurts worst now."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

Slowly Ulquiorra dragged his eyes up to meet mine, his lips quivering slightly as he tried to form words. "I want….. I want it to go away." He laced his fingers through his hair and slightly pulled on the black strands like he was losing his mind. "I don't know how but I can't take it anymore. It hurts too much."

'How the hell am I supposed to help him if he won't tell me how?' I reached for Ulquiorra but the part of me with better judgment made me pull back my hand. I settled for just watching as he practically fell apart in front of me.

Ulquiorra was fidgeting in his seat as he continued to pull at his hair making him look slightly sick; the loose fitting black sweat pants and shirt only highlighted his pale skin increasing the sickly look. Despite the scene that was playing out in front of me I couldn't help but notice just how pale his skin was today. Yeah, usually it was the color of milk and as thin as paper but thanks to the black it highlighted how translucent his skin was; I could almost see all his red veins in the small amount of skin that slipped out from under his shirt sleeve.

".…..…(Insert extremely long (but has a point to it) silence)…..… …."

Wait a minute.

I was suddenly apprehensive as a horrifying thought hit me; I reached out and grabbed Ulquiorra's arms, startling him out of his panicked state. For a moment he looked at me dumb founded as I started to push up his sleeve but as I managed to reveal more of his pale forearm he struggled to pull his limb away from me; which only increased my fears.

Using my muscle to my advantage I managed to trap Ulquiorra's arm between my torso and bicep and yank the loose fabric up to his elbow.

"What the fuck is this?" I stared at his mutilated arm in horror. Dozens of swollen red cuts littered his pale forearm, zigzagging over each other in in fine lines. I looked into Ulquiorra's face with concerned but his long bangs were obscuring his green eyes, "Look at me!"

It took a few moments but his head did shifted and his expression was the opposite of what I expected to see. There was no anger, no denial or even shame for that matter; it was entirely void of any emotion.

"Why did you do this?"

"…Why not." He ripped his arm from me, opening a few or the newly scabbed cuts as he did so. "I've told you before; when I'm stressed I drain my feelings out of me. But this time it's taking longer to work." He glared at me as he pulled his sleeve back down over the damaged limb.

I was beyond angry at this point; I was full out pissed. Yeah, I pushed him farther then was fair for any partner but this was a childish solution to a problem. "Damn it Ulquiorra! Hurting yourself isn't going to make anything better!" The corners of his lips pulled down in distain but I forged on, "Don't give me that look!"

"This is my face."

"NO!" I was shouting now and I expected Ulquiorra's mother to come in at any moment but I didn't give a fuck. I waved my hand at his blank face, "This is not you! The Ulquiorra I know is interesting and in his own way fun and kind of creepy at times but _that _is the Ulquiorra I love. Not the one this person in front of me." There, I said that I loved him for first time and it was while I was yelling in his face.

I loved that bastard and here he was hurting himself because of me. I should feel sick and disgusted with him but all I could think of was how he had been sitting in his room, alone, all day mutilating his perfectly smooth skin; I was angrier with myself for leaving him alone.

"You…..you don't…." Ulquiorra stumbled to find the right wording, "You're lying again. You used me; you don't l-love me." It was out of his character to be confused and stumbling for his words and it was almost painful to see him this way; more so than him falsely accusing me.

Ignoring his obvious touch-me-and-I'll-freaking-kill-you demeanor I moved so I was close enough that I could wrap my arm around him; I didn't but that was only because Ulquiorra started to look panicked. "Yes I do."

"You didn't act like it."

True but now that I was no longer pussy footing around and hiding it I was going to show him every ounce of affection in public that I would if he was a girl. Screw the homophobics of the world!

"Yeah I didn't. I was a dick and quite honestly I don't deserve you." Ulquiorra looked away as I spoke; either I was making him embarrassed or upset. "But I still want to be with you. And I know you feel the same otherwise you wouldn't of butchered your arm up."

The boy that I was professing myself to curled himself into a ball and mumbled something incoherent, "Get out."

"What?" I leaned in closer to see if I could figure out if he was accepting my apology or saying something else.

His head shot up and I was disturbed to see that tear were starting to slip out of the corners of his usually unemotional eyes. "I said get out. Now."

"But Ulquior-"

"Lies, lies all freaking lies!" He covered his ears like a child would, "You don't love me and I sure as hell don't love you so get out of my house!" It was a demand but instead of coming out forcefully, like he probably wanted it to, it was more meek and pathetic; sounding more like he was begging.

I didn't want to leave him in his current run-down state, especially if it meant he would go back to cutting himself, so I remained situated on his bed. "Do you really think I'm gonna sit by and let you do that to yourself?"

"Get out!"

Damn it, I wasn't going to just leave him like this but I could tell that my presence was just freaking him out more. I had to make a hard decision, one that would probably end with Ulquiorra hating me; but I would rather have that then him dead.

I pushed myself off the bed and quickly made my way out of the room and down the stairs. Following the sounds of Mrs. Ciffer moving around I located her in the kitchen stirring a bowl, she was probably making dinner and I was about to ruin her evening.

"Mrs. Ciffer," The petite woman emitted a hum of acknowledgment. "I think Ulquiorra needs to go to the hospital."

"Is something wrong?" She put down her bowl as a look of worry passed over her features. In an attempt to find out what was wrong she pushed past me and started to walk back the way I had come.

As we neared his room my voice softened so as to not to alarm him that we were approaching. "When I was talking with him I noticed some….marks on his arm. He wouldn't show me so I wasn't sure if it was a rash or not." Yeah, I was lying again but this was for his own good.

Not bothering to knock him mom pushed open is bedroom door to reveal an empty room. I watched as she cast her eyes around quickly before venturing further into her son's bedroom and heading towards his personal bathroom; she knocked quickly.

"Ulquiorra are you feeling alright?" She pushed her ear against the door but there was no reply so she knocked again, "Ulquiorra?" This time she didn't wait for a reply as she pushed the door open exposing what could only be a nightmare.

Ulquiorra was slouched against the wall with his head lolling slightly to the side; his eyes shifted up in their swollen sockets to look at us. Both of his sleeves were rolled up past his elbows revealing the extensity of his cutting, dozens upon dozens of fresh, thin, cuts wove over each other in a haphazard pattern.

A bloody razor blade was cast to the side, the trail of blood drops leading back to his wrists. I had to force myself to look at the very recent deep cuts that were allowing large amounts of his crimson blood to flow freely from his veins.

Mrs. Ciffer screamed.

***I do not support or encourage cutting with this piece***

**Oh My God No Ulquiorra!**

**That is all I have to say about this chapter( Sorry if it sucked).**

**Quick Rant**

**So there is a writing fiction class at my school and right now my friend is in it and her teacher gave out a five page pamphlet entirely on FanFiction. I'm so glad I wasn't in that class cause my head would have been shoved down the gutter when she started talking about oneshots.**

**:D **


	33. Getting Better or Worst

Ch 33: Getting Better or Worse

-Grimmjow viewpoint-

'Damn you Ulquiorra.' I was stuck in Mr. Ichimaru's math class without a shred of information on how my boyfriend was doing. Yeah, I was still referring to him as my boyfriend but that was because I was determined to get him back; even if it took years for me to gain back his trust, I was willing to wait.

The silver haired man was going on about the degree of a polynomial, which I now decided were my worst nightmare. Trying to find something to distract me from Ulquiorra I slipped out my phone and texted Stark.

_**R u getting any of this? **_

I glanced to the side, waiting till his phones persistent vibrating awoke him up from his nap. He glanced over the message before typing his own.

_**Dude 1 I was sleeping and 2 I barley know how to divide**_

_**So you're not planning on passing this year? **_

_**No I'll pass…even if I have to bang Gin to do it. **_I repressed a laugh as I looked up to make sure Mr. Ichimaru didn't see that. Stark probably would do something like that and not think it was weird. Before I could write a response I got another text from the brunet. _**So wheres your BF been? **_

My stomach clenched at the sentence; I was trying to forget that for a few minutes and he brings it right back to the surface of my mind. In order to protect my own sanity and to try and save some of Ulquiorra's reputation, which really he didn't have, I came up with a bull shit answer.

_**He walked home in the rain and got sick **_

_**Bummer**_

I huffed and slouched down in my seat; caring if I got in trouble for not paying attention. Stark didn't' text me again leaving me with nothing to do but stair at the whiteboard as my mind wandered.

After last night I really didn't want to go to school this morning but mom suggested that I would help to keep me busy, her exact words were 'A friend should be a master at guessing and keeping still: you must not want to see everything.*' It was actually a clever thing for Ma to say she probably stole it from somewhere.

It just sounded like an excuse at the time but not I guess she was right; did I really want to see Ulquiorra at his lowest point? No, but I felt like I should make known that I will be there to help him get through this.

The end of class bell rang and I was relieved to get out to the shoebox like room and release my annoyance in gym class. I didn't bother waiting for my brunet friend as I stormed to the gym, a few frighten students smart enough to move out of my way.

Changing quickly into my gym clothes, black mesh shorts and a plain gray baggy t-shirt, and headed into the schools weight lifting room; technically I wasn't supposed to be in there without telling a teacher but I could care less about getting in trouble. I set myself up at the pulley, a machine that was used for working out your biceps, and set the weight at fifty pounds on each side.

After a few minutes of pointless weight lifting other students joined me in the room but no one ventured close to where I was working; either because they knew I was pissed or they were still scared off after what happened at the party.

By the end of class, fifty minutes later, my mind had cooled off a bit and I was thinking a bit more clearly now. It was simple really; I would just go and visit Ulquiorra every day after school, force him to listen to me and I would try to figure out what happened to him.

Because something else had to be bothering him to have cut himself that badly.

At the sound of Tosen's whistle I dismantled the weights from the machine. I was the last person to leave the gym so I walked into a full locker room crowded with half naked guys as they changed. Gluing my eyes to the ground I hurried over to my locker before anyone noticed I was there.

No sooner had I stripped off my black gym shorts and was re-buttoning my uniform pants when a fist made connection with the locker by my head. I wasn't in the mood for a confrontation but if the person pushed it I would have been more than happy to beat the shit out of them.

Turning I came face to face with the Berry; his hazel brown eyes showing nothing but displeasure at me.

"Hello, freak." As he spoke I couldn't help but notice the red cut leading up from the side of his lip leading up to his cheek. I inwardly smirked knowing that Nnoitora's punch had probably lead to that 'unfortunate' injury.

"Ass," I acknowledged him as I grabbed my other shirt out of my locker. He didn't show if the name bothered him except for his hand forming into a tight fist against his side.

"Where's your little boyfriend, hhmm? Haven't seen him in a while."

My skin crawled at the way he said boyfriend; it was like he was trying to indicate something without saying it. I didn't like it.

I pulled my shirt over my head, and since I couldn't ignore the teen invading my personal space I mumbled, "Sick."

"Too bad, we thought he had left your sorry ass." The orange haired teen shifted so he was leaning against the lockers next to mine, "Hichigo was planning on tracking him down and have some fun with him."

'Don't punch him Grimmjow you'll be the one in trouble." I told myself as he continued making lewd comments about Ulquiorra. But the thing that I really didn't understand was that he sounded fine with his twin having a thing for Ulquiorra but god forbid if I did or if Nnoitora was draped over Tesla.

People are just messed up.

As quickly as I could I gathered up the rest of my things and pushed past Ichigo; making him curse at me. I didn't pay attention thought as my thoughts focused on the more pressing matter of Ulquiorra.

-Ulquiorra's viewpoint-

I blacked out shortly after my mother screamed and had awoken in a small, soft, white bed surrounded by curtains; it took a few seconds before I realized I must have been in a hospital. My arms felt like they had been bandaged up but I couldn't tell because over the wrappings were tight leather gloves that reached from my mid bicep to past my fingers making my hands useless.

It was probably to ensure I wouldn't be able to cut myself while in the hospital.

Sighing, I rolled onto my side, ignoring the tug of the IV needle in my arm, and stared off at the white curtains. The pain was finally going away when they found me and even though at the moment I was just numb I knew the pain would eventually make its way back to me.

Until then I was stuck with my thought of what I could have done differently so I would have succeeded in my attempt to drain the pain from me.

Why didn't I cut deeper?

Why didn't I lock the door?

Why didn't I wait till everyone was in bed?

Why didn't I just accept Grimmjows lies?

Why can't I just be normal?

"Ha, normal." My voice came out raspy and strained when I spoke to the room. "What really is normal in the world?" I seriously sounded like I hadn't had water in a few days; which may have been true for all I know.

I guess a normal person would be straight for starters, they probably wouldn't paint their nails or wear tight fitting clothing, and they defiantly wouldn't cut themselves or have an affinity for blood. But now the real question would be would I really want to change my entire being just to be normal?

Hell no.

I smirked at the curtains; maybe I was crazy, it wouldn't be the first time someone told me that, but I would rather be crazy then be anything but myself.

Then again maybe it was time for a small change; nothing big just some small things. My arms itched inside the tight leather gloves and I rubbed them against the bed to create friction.

Maybe I'll even stop cutting.

Maybe I'll tell Mother by beliefs about Father.

Maybe I'll even buy into Grimmjows lies this time.

The sound of a door opening and closing behind the curtains caught my attention; my ears perked up at the sound of footsteps coming closer to where I lay. I had been expecting a doctor or a nurse was coming to check on me or maybe another patient was in the room so I thought nothing of the steps and the curtains being shifted on the other side.

Shifting on my bed again I turned to face the noise and was greeted with the smiling face of my father.

'Crap.'

"Hello Ulquiorra, feeling better?" He asked before closing the curtains behind him.

Trying to crush the growing unease in my stomach I sat up as much as I could before answering as calmly as my nerves would allow me. "I guess. Right now I don't really feel anything."

Thought the smile remained on his face Fathers voice darkened, "That's not the right answer son. I think you need to rethink that before your mother hears you." Father slipped his glasses of the bridge of his nose and slipped them in his dress pants pocket. "You see she's all worked up because of the little stunt you pulled to get some attention."

My Father moved closer to the bed that I was lying on and rested his hand on my head. To anyone that would pull back the curtains at this moment it would look like a loving gesture but the amount of pressure that was being forced down on me was harder then was necessary when handling anyone; be them healthy or not.

I forced down the whimper that rose in my throat when his fingers ran through my hair and started to pull out the black strands. "Now what are you going to tell your mother?"

"That I'm feeling better now that I have gotten help." The answer came automatically to my lips and it didn't faze me that I lied to my Father for probably the umpteenth time in my life.

My salvation came in the form of a knocking at the door making my Father pull away instantly and replaced his glasses on his nose. "Ulquiorra can I come in?" I heard Grimmjows voice call through the door. I was too relieved about separating from Father that I didn't even care if it came in the form of the boy that played a part in my current situation.

"Yes." 'And hurry the hell up!' But I repressed the last part because it would just make the situation worst and it was bad enough now.

The sound of the door opening filled the room again followed by the curtains around my bed being frantically shifted about as he tried to find the opening. "Fucking curtains," The blue haired teen cursed as he finally was able to move the fabric out of the way. I was relieved to see his smiling face but it only last a moment before he say my Father. "Oh. Ah, sorry Mr. Cifer."

"It's no problem, boys will be boys I know that. Ulquiorra your mother will be by later with a few of your things." With that he left us and I was relieved to see the man go.

The sound of a throat being cleared caught my attention, bringing my eyes to rest on Grimmjow standing awkwardly at the base of my bed. Usually I'm not the type of person to be the first to break awkward silence, but it felt like I owed him.

Even after I yelled at him and called him a liar he still was looking after me; and though I would never ever admit it, maybe I am just a little happy that I'm still alive and I at least owe that to him. There was no reason for him to come back or tell my Mother but he did and here I was finally getting help after four years of hiding my problems.

"I'm sorry." 

**HELLO!**

**I want to thank EVERYONE that reviewed to the last chapter and all the ones before then. I know I don't give you guys shout outs that often or even speak about reviews but I felt bad for not replying to everyone that ever wrote me one because they make my day and last week there were a LOT of reviews.**

**Love you all!**

***Quote by Friedrich Nietzsche***


	34. Can I

Ch 34: Can I

'Did Hell just freeze over?' In the amount of time that I had known Ulquiorra I never took him as the kind to apologize; epically not first. I was stunned into silence and could only just stare at him for a moment.

My lack of talking must have unnerved him, because Ulquiorra didn't speak again and instead took to examining the leather gloves that covered most of his arms. Finally thinking of something to say I moved so I could sit at the foot of his bed; I was pleased to find that he wouldn't be staying on one of those hard-ass cheap beds.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Being a dick."

My laugh came out so suddenly that I didn't have a chance to stifle it with my hand. The hospitalized teen gave me a slightly annoyed, questioning, look. "That's my line. I really shouldn't have left you alone after all that and look what happened."

"Maybe it was for the best." He sighed before gazing off at the curtains surrounding us. He was still paler then I would have liked but it was slightly better than yesterday. If it meant he was able to get some help than I don't care how long he is away from me.

"So," I waited to continue; making sure that he was paying attention to me. "After you're released are you going to get more help?"

"Help? With my luck, Father will probably check me into the physiatric ward."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

I repressed the urge to roll my eyes only because of his current state. "Calling you dad 'Father'. Isn't it kind of formal?"

"To some maybe."

After that we fell silent, it wasn't a comfortable silent it was more like a we-ran-out-of-things-to-say-and-neither-one-of-us-wanted-to-break-the-silence silence. With nothing to occupy myself with my attention was pulled towards the out of place think gloves that hide Ulquiorra's marred pale arms. Thought they weren't the most attractive or comfortable looking things in the world they were helping and that was all that really mattered.

Tentatively I ran a hand over the rough fabric feeling him flinch at the unexpected touch.

"I know you were very forceful about not accepting my apologies the other day but do you think we could work on fixing what we had?" I sound pathetic I know, my voice abandoning its usual deep tone for a more strained one, but I could deal with how sappy I sound later.

Winning Ulquiorra over again was the most important thing at the moment.

He looked as if he was really contemplating an answer before he said anything, "I, um, I'm not sure if we can. Maybe later on but not right away."

To say the least I was a bit disappointed but I guess his reply was to be expected. It's not like after lying to him for more than a month I expected him to jump into my arms and proclaim his undying love for me.

Damn that sounded cheesy.

Again we fell into silence and stayed like that for a bit. I'm not sure if it was the situation or how I had acted in the past but we just couldn't seem to hold a conversation like before. Sighing in agitation I shifted on the bed.

"You're been out of it for a day; do you need anything, like food or water?"

Ulquiorra just stared past my shoulder, almost like he was trying to make it appear as if he were talking to me. "Grimmjow could I possibly-…never mind."

"No, what do you want?" I shifted myself further up the bed so I was closer to him and able to use my fingers to force his chin to the side so he had nowhere to look but at me. "I can get whatever you want."

It took a few moments but he was finally able to voice his question. "It's not a thing. When I get out of here, um, instead of going home could I maybe, stay at your place?"

I couldn't say yes fast enough and that seemed to slightly shock him as his already large eyes became slightly larger. "Are you sure that it's alright?"

"Of course, if I explain to Ma the situation she'll drag you into the house. Wait but what about your family?"

One of the corners of his lips twitched up in an almost half smile before disappearing; it was the strangest thing that I had witness to cross his face, "They probably won't miss me." It was such a sad remark that I couldn't help but feel that something was wrong at home but I would come back to that another time; my main focus right now was cheering Ulquiorra up.

"You know what how about we make a deal?" Ulquiorra gave me a confused look but didn't protest, "You get to stay at my house but in exchange you have to sleep in my room." So I can keep a close eye on you.

"As long as you keep your hands to yourself that's fine."

It would be a struggle but I think I could manage that. It was a bold move but I leaned forward and lightly pressed my lips to his forehead; I was originally going for the lips but I thought better of it. He didn't jerk away and instead remained completely still till I was resituated in my seat, his cheeks looking slightly more skin toned then earlier.

I sat with him till a nurse with long braided hair came in and shooed me out so she could do a few tests. I didn't want to leave him but the lady was gonna try to help him so with slow steps I retreated from the room feeling Ulquiorra's eyes on my back watching me leave.

Mrs. Ciffer stood up when I left the room a look of joy cover up the sorrow that had been present moments before. The small woman walked right up to me and wrapped her arms around my torso, squeezing me tightly. "Thank you, Grimmjow. Thank you." She buried her head in my uniform shirt and I could feel the fabric getting wet. Great.

Unsure of what to do I rested a hand on her back in what I hoped was a comforting gesture. She pulled back and smiled up at me, her usual careful bun was falling out in places and her eyes were blood red from crying. "You're one of the best friends that Ulquiorra has ever had."

'He had friends before me?' To be honest I didn't really get that from the way he acted when we first met. "Um, Mrs. C, Ulquiorra asked me a favor a little while ago and do you think it would be alright for him to stay with me after he gets out?"

"Oh." She seemed to deflate a little at the question having probably hoped that her son would be under her care while recovering. Continuing to stare up at me with her big, brown, eyes as she thought it over; I felt uncomfortable from the prolonged silence. It was either he could go or he couldn't its not some hard math equation. "Well I guess that's fine. The doctor said we should put any stress on him for a while so if that's what he wants then alright."

I could have literally jumped into the air and yelled out of pure happiness but restrained myself so as to not scare the upset woman; that and I would probably be kicked out of the hospital.

The door to Ulquiorra's room opened and the tall nurse walked out. At first her face was expressionless but at the concern looks coming of me and Mrs. C she smiled. "He's doing fine. Ulquiorra should be able to leave in a week or so."

"Thank you nurse."

"Call me Nenu. I will be looking after your son most of the time so if you have any questions please tell me." She bowed politely to use before heading back down the hall; I couldn't help but notice that her nurse dress was probably a bit smaller then should be allowed.

"Grimmjow you should probably go home now. Ulquiorra will need to rest now but please feel free to come again tomorrow."

I nodded before gathering up my things and heading out of the overly white walled building.

Now I could only hope that next week would come quickly.

**There was a lot of talking in this chapter but all in all I don't regret it. **

**Sorry if this had a lot of errors. I am hosting a student from France and I haven't had much time to edit. **


	35. Keeping a Promise

Ch 35: Keeping a Promise

Strange enough the week did go quicker than usual, that always seems to be the case where you're having someone over; you clean and clean and clean and it still isn't done the day it's supposed to be.

I don't even know why Ma insisted on cleaning the whole house in the first place. Ulquiorra would mainly be in my room, the kitchen, dining room, and living room. Basically all the places that he's seen before so why bother making it look nice now? All I had to keep me occupied through my cleaning adventure was my ever trusty iPod and headphones.

Nnoitora seemed happier than usual though; when asked to clean his room he didn't try to argue like usual. I figured it's either because he wants to see me try to explain to Ma that Ulquiorra's my boyfriend or he's gonna try to lure the unexpecting teen into his room at some point.

Yeah, I still haven't' told my parents about my coming out at the party and somehow the information wasn't leaked to them yet. I mean, I basically know what's going to happen based off of Nnoitoras confession but then again that was back when they still had one straight son that could give them a grandkid.

Sighing, I finished dusting off the display shelf in the dining room; why the top had to be dusted is beyond me. Careful not to break my neck, I climbed off the little stepstool I had been using and tossed the old in the trash.

Honestly I'm actually nervous about Ulquiorra staying over for who knows how long. One I'll have to restrain myself from hanging all over him and two my family is hard enough for me to deal with at times, so I have no idea what he's going to do when they start acting normal.

Pulling out my earphones I was greeted with the almost annoying silence of the house; I hate living in the suburbs.

Shuffling into the living room and was surprised to fine Ulquiorra sitting on my couch. Ma must have let him in while I was cleaning. Suddenly I felt embarrassed about not noticing him, especially since I had been humming along to songs not too long ago.

The color in his face had improved over the last week and with the absence of his thick leather gloves he looked as if nothing had happened; it also helped that his shirt was covering the thin scabs along his arms, "You still look like shit."

"At least that's better then you'll ever look." Ulquiorra stood and slung a dark green gym bag over his shoulder, "Your Mother said she would be back later."

Ignoring his first statement I just shrugged, unfazed by the information. I gestured for Ulquiorra to come closer, which he did without question, before wrapping my arms lightly around his waist and pulling him into me.

As expected he didn't' resist the affection but he didn't exactly return it either. Since our blow up with each other it felt like he didn't want to get emotionally attached to me as quickly as he had before, something I was fine with, but he could at least pretend like he was enjoying it instead of his usual stoic expression.

With an arm still around his hip I pulled him up the stairs with me, giving him the 'grand tour'. "So the bathrooms on the left there, some of us aren't lucky enough to have one in their room. Nnoitora's room is there next to mine and Ma and Dads room is in the opposite direction down the hall."

In a gentlemanly manner I opened the door to my room and politely shoved him inside. "So you're gonna be sleeping in the bed there and that little patch of floor, with the cheap sleeping bag, will be my spot."

"That sounds comfy," The fucker smirked as his own comment. Dropping his bag on the floor he sat down next to it and started to pull out its continents.

Ma had been the one to decide Ulquiorra would have my bed, but honestly I wasn't about to miss an opportunity to be close to him; screw the floor I want to spoon the emo. "Hey Ulquiorra," I called to get his attention. The teen paused in his unpacking and glanced up at me. "Would it be alright for me to sleep in the bed with you?"

"You weren't intending to?" Came his snide remark.

I smirked as I approached where he was sitting; it was good to see that his strange sense of humor was coming back. Standing over him I crossed my arms over my chest and bent at the hips so I was almost eyelevel with him. "Cheeky bastard."

He just shrugged at that before going back to his clothes, mainly his school uniforms were pulled from the bag but a few personal outfits were mixed in there too. Dark, tight, chains and what looked like a small bag of make up; did I really expect anything else?

Feeling ignored I sat next to him and unfolded a few of the clothing to get a better look at them. When I unfolded one of the shirts something fell out and before I could register what it was Ulquiorra had already snatched it up and shoved it into one of his pockets.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

The way he quickly answered my question annoyed me slightly because it was too quick to sound innocent, "If it's nothing let me see."

"No."

"Ulquiorra," I was tiring of his games and made it clear in my voice. He didn't show if this bothered him but the object he was trying to hide from my view was making his hip pocket bulge. Without warning I lunged at him and shoved my hand into the stuffed pocket, as expected Ulquiorra wasn't about to let me retrieve it and rolled on his hip so my hand was between it and the floor.

"It's just an under shirt, nothing dangerous." He was acting too strange for it to be something as simple as that. Using my free hand I pushed on the opposite shoulder of the hip I was trapped under and forced him to the ground.

In an attempt to keep him from rolling me off I planted myself on his hips making the most he could do was a few attempted wiggles for freedom. "Now let's see what it is."

I dug the thing out of his pocket and shook it open to reveal an extremely skimpy black tank top not that different from a girls. Raising a skeptical eyebrow I looked down on him with a questioning gaze and noticed that his cheeks were nicely flushed. "This is what you were hiding?"

He nodded; averting his gaze. "Girly, I know."

"Are you kidding? No offence but the girlier the better on you." I spread the shirt over his torso to try and get the full effect of what it would look like on him, "Defiantly better." Leaning over him I nuzzled my nose into the crock of his neck; enjoying the slight smell of spice that lingered on his skin. Thought I made a promise to keep my hands to myself this didn't exactly count since my hands weren't doing the touching.

"Oh….um, should I come back later?" I could feel the blood drain from my face as I turned to find Nnoitora opening the bedroom door a bit wider.

"It's not what you think," I tried to defend myself while still sitting suggestively on my boyfriend. "He was hiding something."

My brother looked like he was trying his hardest not to laugh as he fully entered the room and closed the door behind him. "You mean like a boner? Poor Grimmy, looks like I'm gonna have to teach you a few things."

"Fuck off," I flipped him the finger before an idea popped into my head. Smirking I grabbed hold of both of Ulquiorra's wrists and lessened my weight on his so I could pull him up into a somewhat sitting position and pressed him flush against me. "I know you're just jealous he's taken."

The taller teen rolled his eyes, "So jealous it's not like I can just call up my boyfriend and make a booty call."

Ulquiorra squirmed in my grip making me loosing up a bit to give him some air, "Both of you are idiots."

Smirking I turn back to my older brother, "See you idiocy does rub off on people. Tell me why you came in here and get out."

"Dinner," Nnoi clicked his heels together and made a wide swiping gesture with his arm before going into a bow. "is served."

-One Uneventful Dinner Later-

I hate nerves.

Why were nerves even evented in the first place? I spit out my tooth paste in the sink before washing it away. I was currently preparing for bed in the bathroom, wanting to give Ulquiorra some privacy to change.

Sleeping in the same bed together was the main source of my nerves and it wasn't even the worst thing we had done together in a bed; it was just the fact that we could get caught.

Grabbing my discarded clothes I headed back to my room and knocked on the door cautiously; hoping that I wasn't interrupting him in the middle of changing.

"Come in," Ulquiorra's muffled voice came through the wood. This time I was pleasantly surprised to find the dark haired teen sitting on my bed wearing his tinny tank top and short black shorts.

'Damn.'

"You're making it hard on me to keep my promise."

"That's the point." Ulquiorra pulled back the blankets and climbed under the sheets obscuring the too-short-to-be-innocent outfit. Turning his green eyed gaze on me again he patted the empty mattress next to him; an indication that I should get over there.

As I was turning off the lights with my one hand the other was discreetly I locking the door behind me; I really didn't' feel like having my parents walk in on us. I crossed the distance to the bed and crawled under the sheets with my boyfriend.

It was strange but also nice having Ulquiorra cuddling into my chest as I wrapped my arm around his small waist. The light smell of spice I caught earlier still clung to his body as I leaned a little farther in to kiss his forehead.

Ulquiorra just layed there with his eyes closed but for some reason it felt like he was tempting me to do more. The thought made a chill run down my spine but I was able to repress any movements that could cause a problem.

Instead I settled for pushing a few strands of his black bangs from his eyes; smirking when he unconsciously leaned into the touch.

I wouldn't mind just sleeping with him more often.

**NNNNNOOOOOOO! Friday came too soon!**

**Literally this was my past week  
>Saturday: Had a band competition from 11 to 8<br>Sunday: Had an early dinner with entire family and by 9:30 a stomach virus kicked in (You can imagine what that entails)  
>Monday: Stay home from school and sleep in till 1pm thank to virus<br>Tuesday: Make up missed work and band practice  
>Wednesday: Realized that a new chapter is due in two days<br>Thursday: Write frantically and curse the writing gods for making things to distract me  
>Friday: Start editing early and rush out the door. <strong>

**Oh happy early ST. Patrick day everyone! **


	36. A New View

CH 36: A New View

The rays of light that hit my eyes were less than welcomed. As I cursed my lack of curtains I tried to roll on my side and block out the light with my pillow but found myself blocked by a dense object. Trying but failing to repress a growl I opened one of my eyes to find Ulquiorra cuddled into my chest.

If this wasn't a pleasant sight to wake up to then I don't know what was.

His dark bangs were pushed to the side and obscured the side of his face against my pillow. A pale fist was lightly clenched near his face with the fingers occasionally flexing in his sleep. Thought my own arms had unconsciously wrapped around him in slept, Ulquiorra had himself pushed flush up against me.

Raking my eyes over the scene I found that during the night the blankets had been pushed practically off the bed leaving our sleeping forms exposed and thought I was covered, in my PJ bottoms and t-shirt, Ulquiorra's top was pushed up midway over his chest allowing me a peek at the slightly toned muscles covered with pale flesh.

Like I said there couldn't be a better sight to wake up to.

Even while asleep he was making it hard for me to keep my promise, resisting the urge to just jump on Ulquiorra and wake him up for morning sex I carefully slipped my arm out from under my sleeping boyfriend and sat up on my bed. A small smile slipped onto my face when I saw that he stirred slightly at our loss of contact; searching for where my body could have gone.

"You're too cute Ulquiorra." Sighing, I ran my hand through my messy hair before getting up to look through my dresser for some Sunday slacking clothes. Pulling out a pair of baggy gray sweat pants and a slim fitted black tee with a skull on the front.

I stripped off my sleep clothes and replaced them with the fresh clothing, stretching out my tight muscles I turned back to the bed, deciding that it was time for sleeping beauty to get up. Leaning over Ulquiorra's still sleeping form I gently shook his shoulder till I got an annoyed whine of disapproval. "Wakey, wakey Ulqui. Rise and shine."

"Fuck off."

Making a fake show of frustration I shook his harder, "That's not a nice thing to say to the loving boyfriend that's letting you stay at his house."

His reply to that was him rolling onto his stomach so he could bury his face into the pillow, my pillow I must point out. Taking it forcefully with both hands I ripped the pillow out from under him and I earned another annoyed whine from his small form.

Ulquiorra rolled his head to the side so he could glare up at me with his one visible green eye, clearly showing that he would like nothing better than to strangle me right now. "I hope you enjoy never having sex again because I'm this close to ripping you dick off." He stated seriously while using his finger to indicate just how close he was to acting on the threat.

"Damn that's hot. I hope you realize that if you did rip my dick off you'd be missing out too." With one playful slap to the shoulder I pushed off the bed and tossed the pillow down on his head. "Hurry up and change I want breakfast."

Instead of arguing Ulquiorra tossed the pillow off the bed and sat up; stretching his hands over his head his back arched slightly in an almost sexual manner. The smaller teen's bare legs slipped off the bed and he stood up stretching his arm and legs a bit more, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

I looked over his scantily clad body, "Do I really need to point out the flaws of your outfit." He raised one of his eyebrows so I took that as the go to point out the problems. "One, Ma doesn't know were a couple. Two, my brother is a horny bastard and would jump you the minute you walk out of here. And three, I really don't what to share this image of you with anyone."

"….Fine."

Who said flattery would get you nowhere?

Once Ulquiorra was changed into a more modest attire we ventured down into the kitchen for some food and found Nnoitora lounging on the sofa with a bowl of fruit loops. Like myself, he was in his Sunday lounge clothes and looked as if he intended to occupy the couch all day.

"Morning Grimmy. Did my baby brother get some last night?"

"Fuck off moron!" Was my witty reply before pulling Ulquiorra into the kitchen with me. He didn't seem fazed by my brother's question, which was a good sign that he could handle Nnoitora's more annoying side. "So what do you want? We got cereal, hot pockets, poptarts, or if you're really picky we could go to that place with chicken breakfasts."

Ulquiorra leaned over the counter to take a closer look at our cereals, "I'll fine something here. Besides I have a doctor's appointment soon and I don't want to be late because you chocked on chicken."

That peaked my interest, Ulquiorra had just gotten out of the hospital, "Why are you going back?"

"Hmm?" The pale teens attention was pulled from the colorful boxes he had been examining. "Oh no. I'm not going to the hospital, Mother set up an appointment with a therapist who thinks they can 'help me'."

My eyebrows furred in confusion; it sounded like Ulquiorra didn't really thing he could be helped. "You don't think they can do anything for you?"

The smaller teen stood up taking a box of lucky charms with him, "Well they can 'help me' but I don't think they can 'fix me'. They'll probably write me a prescription for something." He waved off my worry as he opened a cabinet and pulled out a bowl.

Not very hungry myself I grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl ma had set up for Ulquiorras' visit; because god forbid we don't have a bowl of fruit on our counter if a guest is over. "Well that could be good. I mean if it helps you in anyway it couldn't hurt to try it."

Ulquiorra continued to help himself to our kitchen as he prepared his breakfast, "Still we won't know until they poke around in my brain."

"Did I hear poking?" Nnoi walked into the kitchen to dump his used bowl in the sink, "If you want I can poke around in you for free." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively coupled with his usual fish like grin.

It pissed me off to no end.

Wrapping an arm possessively around Ulquiorras waist I literally growled at my brother, "Back off."

"Touchy. Anyways, Tesla's dragging me to the movies today cause as you now the bastards obsessed with the Hunger Games. So you're gonna be all alone today Grimmy." He tapped my cheek mockingly knowing that it bothered me, "Poor thing."

Before I was able to punch the annoying smirk off his face he retreated back into the living room and tossed himself over the couch.

I was too pissed off to notice that Ulquiorra had prepared his breakfast and was now eating it leaning against the wall until he cleared his throat. "The only time you took me to the movies was with your friends."

Holding on to the last bit of sanity that I still had I turned to my boyfriends and told him as nicely as I could to fuck off.

"Suit yourself." Ulquiorra glanced at the oven clocked as he made to shove another spoonful of soggy cereal in his mouth. "By the way I'll be leaving soon. Mother wants me to wear something nice and as you saw I don't have anything nice here."

"Yeah, yeah, just come back soon." Putting my apple down on the counter, I walked over to Ulquiorra and placed my hands on either side of his shoulders so I could lean in and whisper in his ear. "Or I'll have to punish you." Pleased with the way his body stiffened in anticipation I moved in to rewarded him with a slow lick over the shell of his ear.

When I pulled back enough he shoved past me to dump his dish in the sink. "You're a dick."

"Well you're dating a dick."

"Unless you guys are foreplaying I don't want to hear talk about dicks." I am seriously going to strangle Nnoitora one day, I swear. Instead of being annoyed with the older boy, like myself, Ulquiorra just shrugged before cupping my cheeks with both hands demanding my attention.

"I think I better leave now." He lightly pressed his lips to my forehead, I held in a laugh when I noticed that he had to stand on his toes to do so. "I'll probably be back in about two hours, and we can go out to lunch then."

Sweet, a date. We haven't been on one of those in a long time.

Nodding I watched as he retreated into the living room and was shortly followed by the front door opening and closing as my boyfriend left.

-Ulquiorra's viewpoint-

I don't like doctors. Never have. Probably never will.

Maybe it was the way they seemed too clean, dressed in their scrubs they used to appear to me like they were scientists or that they seemed to ooze an aura that they felt superior to you. I always thought dentist were the worst kind of doctors though, they always came at your face with spinning, nosey tools no matter how good your teeth looked but now I know that therapists take the cake.

Miss. Unohana, my therapist, was sitting in her high back leather chair with a clipboard in her hands. Her legs were crossed as she surveyed my hospital records, given to her by Mother, and would occasionally tap the suspended foot up and down.

The motion was starting to bother me.

It also didn't help that I was wearing a pair of loose fitted dress pants and a red button down shirt; I hate red clothing it always reminded me of blood. Apparently I had to make a good impression on a person I, hopefully, would only be seeing once. The room where I was supposed to bleed my heart out was square shaped with a large window taking up one of the walls and cheap paintings covered the other three walls accompanied with Miss. Unohana's school degrees.

A sigh pulled my attention back to the older female. She looked at me with her almost dead like eyes and a shiver of fear shot through me; maybe I should take this a bit more seriously.

"Ulquiorra do you know why you are here?" She was smiling but I still felt uneasy near her.

"Yes."

"Why are you here?"

What is this twenty questions? "My parents think I need help." She nodded but made no sign of saying anything else so I took that as her telling me to continue. "I, ah cut myself up pretty badly." By the end of the sentence my gaze had drifted to the side and I couldn't bring myself to look at the woman.

The sound of pen on paper filled the silent room as she wrote down some notes. "Now your record here stated that the cuts reached from your wrists up to your elbows. That is rather extensive. What exactly drove you to do that?"

"…."

"Ulquiorra let me remind you that what you tell me stays in this room. I won't tell anyone what we speak of while in our sessions."

"…I wanted the pain to stop." I still couldn't bring myself to look at her that along with my hands clenched into fists was the only indignation of my internal struggles. Could I really trust this woman with my secrets? Would Grimmjow be annoyed that I spoke about our private lives with her? I swallowed, trying to settle my nerves.

"Will you tell me what that pain was?"

"….." The silence was deafening. Miss. Unohana didn't move or write down anything as I sat there waiting, hoping actually, that she would move onto another topic.

It didn't happen and I was forced to answer her. "My….my boyfriend and I hit a rough patch. Well…more like he lied…and I felt like trash."

The woman nodded and pulled her long braid over her shoulder, "Are you and your boyfriend still having problems?"

I was a bit relieved to hear her handle my sexuality so calmly. "No. We're doing fine now, I'm staying at his place now actually."

"So he's older?" I could hear the disapproval in her voice as she started to write something down.

"We're the same age."

"Oh," More scribbled notes. "Is that the only reason you cut yourself?"

"…No." I took a deep breath to try and settle my nerves, "….As to be expected… Father wasn't exactly ….happy…when I came out…..He…since then…he hasn't been the same to me….and…it's just been hard."

"That is to be expected. Parents usually take some time maybe even years to accept their children being gay."

"But he…..Father….he…" I couldn't put my thoughts into a coherent sentence and it really started to bother me; my voice rose in frustration. "My Father will never accept me…..He actually tried to replace me many times since I came out….You have absolutely no idea…how many times he tried to convince mother to adopt another son."

Old memories started to flood into my mind and I tried to push them back into the part of my brain where they had been locked up.

"Father will never accept me."

**Oh my god! I swear it felt so strange just writing questions I thought it would never end.**

**Not to sound strange or anything but this chapter was based off my own feelings towards doctors and therapists.  
>Honestly I don't like them. Especially therapists; I'm not a very talky person to begin with so there is no way in hell I'll be talking about my personal feelings (like Ulquiorra). <strong>

**Random question  
>Like I said before I was hosting a French student and I noticed that when they greeted each other the girls kissed each other's cheeks and girls kissed guys cheeks but I didn't see the guys together so I was wondering do the guys kiss each other's cheeks too?<strong>


	37. Lunch

Ch 37: Lunch

I was playing around on my computer when the sound of someone knocking at the front door interrupted me. Expecting it to be Ulquiorra I pushed back in my seat and headed down the steps at a leisurely pace. Nnoitora had left about an hour ago so basically it would just be me and Ulquiorra till we decide on where to go for lunch.

Another loud knock made me pick up my pace to the door that I pulled open onto a slightly disturbing scene.

It was Ulquiorra but his face was just drained of any emotion; not that he usually had any emotion but it was less than his usual blank stare.

"Is everything alright?"

"That woman was draining." The smaller teen leaned forward so he could rest his forehead on my shoulder, "She made me talk. The whole time."

Repressing a smart ass reply I settled for giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder as I led him back into the house. "Was it really that bad?"

"Yes." He stated a bit annoyed as he wrapped his arms around my neck and for a second I wasn't sure if I should hold him back or be worried that he would take out his annoyance on me. "I'm starving too so you better have a good idea for lunch and if not you have a minute to think while I change." He pulled back, taking his arms with him, and started up the stairs.

'Damn he looks tired,' I thought running a hand through my hair. Since Ulquiorra had left earlier I changed into a more public attire with lose jeans but kept my skull shirt, honestly I had just hoped that he would want to stay home today and enjoy the time alone to 'mend' our relationship.

Nothing ever seems to go the way I want it to.

Sighing, I grabbed the car keys out of its dish by the door and fished my wallet from my pants pocket to see how my funds were holding up. We were most likely just gonna go to some fast food place somewhere so I deemed myself well prepared for the day ahead.

Quicker than I expected the sound of Ulquiorra's footsteps were descending the steps. "You're a quick bastard aren't you?" I teased, turning to face him. He was in tight worn gray jeans that were ripped at the knees along with a black and white stripped long sleeved shirt under a gothic band tee, "A casually dressed one too."

"I know your just planning on going to a fast food place so don't complain about the way I dress." He commented dryly but a smile was just noticeable as it pulled at the corners of his lips.

Pulling open the door again I stood out of the way so he could pass, "Yeah, yeah you cheeky bastard. All I meant was its toned down compared to what you usually wear." I made sure the door was locked behind us before following Ulquiorra to the car.

"So where are we going?" The smaller teen asked as I situated myself behind the stearin wheel.

I waited till I was strapped in and the car was running just to tease him a bit, one cause I could and two he made the cuties face when he was annoyed. "I was thinking of Burger King if that's alright?"

He immediately pulled a face.

"Something wrong?"

"I would rather deal with greasy McDonalds food then that shit.*" He crossed his arms as if it would make a bigger impact on his point; it didn't but I wasn't about to argue.

I put the car in reverse and started out of the driveway, "McDonalds it is then." My boyfriend huffed as if he still wasn't pleased with where we were going but didn't' actually say anything against it. The first few blocks were traveled in silence and by the fifth block I decided to breach the quiet. "So what exactly did you talk about with the therapist?"

He shifted his gaze from the window to me and studied me for a few seconds probably debating if he really wanted to tell me.

"You don't need to tell me I was just wondering." I shrugged and we just dropped the conversation. Five minutes later we pulled up to the golden arches and my attention went to fighting the lunch rush for a parking spot.

"Ahha! Finally!" I couldn't help but cheer when I was finally able to get a spot and it didn't even bother me that Ulquiorra shot me an are-you-serious look. "Alright chow time. Get out."

"A bit eager aren't you?" Ulquiorra asked, closing the door with a bit more force than needed.

Rolling my eyes I answered with a sarcastic 'well I'm freaking hungry' before wrapping my arm around his shoulder and leading him into the Resturant. The second the door was open we were greeted with the joy of at least twenty screaming kids and their stressed out parents.

Pointedly ignoring Ulquiorra's gaze I stepped up to the counter where a gender questionable teen was working, it could have been a girl but they were a little too flat chested to rule out them being a boy. Also there were pink diamonds drawn onto his forehead making his appearance even stranger, "Hey Grimmjow what can I do for you?"

A little started that they knew my name I wasn't sure how to respond at first and ended up staring at him for a moment. "Uh, hey. I'll just have a (,,,,,,,) and a large drink." I moved out of the way so Ulquiorra could order and was a bit preoccupied with the way the cashier was looking over my boyfriend.

It wasn't like Hichigos hungry once over the person behind the counter seemed to be studying and judging him.

I didn't like it.

I was too busy glaring at the cashier that I didn't' realize Ulquiorra had finished his order and both of the smaller teens were waiting on me to pay. A throat being cleared pulled me from my thoughts and I dug out my wallet.

"What do you want to drink?" Ulquiorra ask, grabbing the two paper cups we had been given.

After a quick glance at the soda machine I decided on a Dr. Pepper and he went to go fill our drinks. The cashier was still eyeing the pale teen and I shoved my money at him to break the gaze, "Here."

Seeming a bit startled but it didn't deterring the smile that broke across his face, "You should keep a closer eye on your boyfriend Grimmjow, someone may try to pick him up."

"Screw you." Sure it was harsh since I didn't' know the guy or girl or whatever it was but they deserved it. Not waiting for my change I grabbed the food and stormed off the table that Ulquiorra had occupied.

My expression must have been showing just how I felt because Ulquiorra looked a bit worried. Before he could ask what was wrong I shoved his food towards him and took the seat across from him.

As we ate my eyes would occasionally glance over to the cashier, who I now decided to label as a guy; apparently this was starting to bother Ulquiorra so he said something that caught my off guard. "Do you wanna know what I told the therapist?"

My attention was immediately back on the teen across from me. "Yes!"

"Well," He took a swig of his drink, "Mrs. Unohana asked me why I…hurt myself and I kind of told her about us."

I nodded and that seemed to surprise him, "What?"

"You're not mad that I told her about us?"

Now it was my turn to be surprised, "No. She can't tell anyone and besides it's not like your parents would be all that upset that you have a boyfriend right?" I mean his parents know he's gay so they would be happy to know he was with someone.

"Right, she can't tell. My father was also brought into the conversation and now I have a joint session with him tomorrow." Dipping some of his fries in ketchup he paused to take a bit of them, "It should be interesting."

I nudged him with my foot under the table, taking the time to slowly rub up one of his legs. "You'll have to tell me all about it. Speaking of it tomorrow what time do you want to get up for school?"

"I'm not going."

Well that was quick, "Ah, yes you are."

"….."

This was gonna be a problem. I sighed rubbing the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger, "Alright why not?"

"…..I didn't exactly make the best first impression on people." His eyes drifted down to the mostly eaten burger in front of him. Was what other thought of him really that big of a problem?

If there wasn't a table between us and a bunch of little kids I would have pulled Ulquiorra close to me and kissed him to reassure him that everything was fine. But since there were a few things in the way I refrained myself. "Fuck other people!" A few glares from annoyed parents were shot at me, "As long as you stick with me no one will bother you."

"What about during classes?"

He was not going to make this easy. "I'm in your gym class and you have Stark in Art. Between the two of us you won't get shit from anyone." Maybe my argument had a few holes, like the fact that Stark slept through his classes, but I didn't want Ulquiorra to feel cornered tomorrow.

Though he still looked like he was against going to school tomorrow Ulquiorra didn't' say anything else as I gathered up our trash and stood. The paler teen followed my lead by grabbing both of our drinks and following me to the trash can by the door. "Now tomorrow I don't want to hear another word about you not going got it?" I swung my arm over his shoulder and lead him back out to the car; since it was such a casual gesture I didn't mind doing it in public.

"Fine. I won't say anything."

"You also can't pretend to be asleep when I try to get you up."

"Damn."

Smirking I pushed him towards the passenger side of the car. As I pulled my own door open I noticed the cashier from earlier walking across the parking lot in casual clothes indicating that his shift was over. A grand idea popped into my head. I hurried to strap myself in and turn on the car before I lost sight of the gender questionable teen and slowly drove the car right up behind him.

"What are you doing?"

I ignored Ulquiorras question, putting all my focus into moving the car as slowly as possible so as to not alert the teen that he was being followed. When I judged that I was close enough I pushed my palm down on the horn and the guy latterly jumped off the ground.

"HAHAHA!" I laughed as the cashier placed a hand over their heart and turned to face the car. Sending him a full teeth grin I waved as I drove past him.

***I'm sorry about dissing on Burger King but I don't think Ulquiorra would be that excited by a whopper.***

**Also, ****Luppi**** is the cashier at McDonalds. Honestly he's one of my favorite characters and I wanted to write him into a small role for a while so here he is and he's gender questionable cause I though he was a girl till I heard his voice in the anime. :) **

**Finally, next Friday I'm gonna be touring a college (it makes me feel old ;_;) so hopefully I will be able to upload on Saturday instead. By hopefully I mean if, I'll be gone from Wednesday morning to Friday night and thought I'll be on spring break I don't know if the chapter will be done by the time I leave. If it isn't then the following week I will try for two uploads. **

**Long author note ends. **


	38. Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

Ch 38: Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

-Ulquiorra's viewpoint-

"Ulquiorra." I could feel something pushing gently against my shoulder but ignored it as I buried my head into the pillow it was resting on. A few moments passed before the rubbing started again at a rougher pace. "Come on you lazy sack of bones, either you get up or I'm pushing you off the bed."

My response to that was a groan. It's not that I wasn't a morning person it was more like it was too early and dark that my body didn't want to get up just yet; yeah that a better way to put it. Only the feeling of being dragged across the mattress was what made me finally decide to try and make a real attempt to wake up.

"Piss off."

The sound of air being released was made somewhere to my right making it obvious that I wasn't the only person annoyed at the moment; I like my sleep sue me.

"I told you, you're going to school today." I felt something slip under my legs and my torso and prepared myself for whatever was coming. Sure it would have been easier to just listen to the person, who I now realized to be Grimmjow and this was actuality his bed, but honestly it was easier and more fun to be a dick sometimes.

Suddenly, but not all that unexpected, I was lifted from the bed and pulled into a muscular chest. Finally with my resolve worn thin I opened my eyes to find an amused Grimmjow smirking down at me. "Morning sunshine."

"Fuck you."

"Wow, you only said four words this morning and two were curses. I must be fun to actually live with you." I flipped him off before squirming around in his grasp hoping that he would get the hint to let me go but apparently my boyfriend wasn't that smart.

He then proceeded to carry me from the room and down the hall and stairs to the dining room, usually I would be kicking and protesting the entire way but it was just too early for that shit right now.

Using his feet to pull out one of the dark wood chairs around the table, Grimmjow lowered me into the offered seat before going into the kitchen. I was left to rub the sleep from my eyes and stretch out my sore limbs; I like the thought of sleeping with Grimmjow at night but he likes to spread himself out making him a rather poor bed mate.

"You like Lucky Charms right?" Grimmjow called from the kitchen.

I nodded but realized that he couldn't see me; it's about six in the morning leave me alone. "Yeah, it's fine." About a minute passed before he reentered the room, cereal box and bowls in tow, and took a seat next to me. The muscular teen basically did everything for me that morning from setting up my entire breakfast to me finally batting him away so I could get changed alone in the bathroom.

"So where exactly are your brother and parents?" I was just waiting for Grimmjow to get his shoes on before we left for school and I hadn't seen anyone from his family wandering around the house yet thought it was a little after seven.

"Nnoitora's probably getting up now, Dad leaves for work at like five I think? And Ma won't get up till at least ten. Welcome to the average day at the Jaegerjaquezs house." He said sarcastically as he straightened up, now fully dressed, and slung his backpack over a shoulder.

Taking a firm hold of my hand, Grimmjow dragged me through his house and out to the car. It wasn't till our bags were in the back seat and I myself was sitting in the car that I realized why Grimmjow had been sticking so close to me this morning.

I was going to my first day of school in almost two weeks.

The first time since the mishap at that party.

I was gonna be the freak at the high school.

Again.

I mentally face palmed at the fact that that little bit of information was able to escape my thoughts for so long. That bastard was probably expecting me to run and hide when he wasn't looking, not only would that explain why he was so clingy but also why he appeared to have gotten us up so early.

Not interested by the music that was filling the car I blocked out the noise and focused on the scenery that was flying past the window. Already I could feel the stares on me, the whispers that would follow me through the halls and all the god damned teachers that would just make the whole situation worst by asking if everything was alright when they knew I was just going to lie.

We pulled into the parking lot and although I tried my best to remain composed on the outside I was freaking out on the inside. At my old school I wasn't exactly treated "normally" when I came out. There were a few bullies, more like an abundance of bullies but who's counting *cough* literally the whole grade *cough*

"Breath Ulquiorra, as long as you're by me no one will bother you."

Apparently I wasn't as good at hiding my feelings as I thought, "…Alright."

Hesitantly, I got out of the car, and keeping my eyes on the ground, I retrieved my backpack from the backseat. God Damn It! For trying to be an emotionless person my nerves were threatening to make my heart beat out of my chest.

A muscular arm was draped over my shoulder and I didn't need to know that it was Grimmjow leading me up to the schools front door so I just kept my eyes to the ground.

The school has some nasty ass colored tiles.

The feet of different people came into view of my tunnel vision indicating that we were passing through the lobby; most likely going towards Grimmjows odd group of friends. Oh god what where they going to think about me? Normally I don't care what others think but I'm freaking out right now. From what I had seen between Grimmjow and his friends they got along fine but I was new and probably didn't make the best impression on them; just cause they accepted Grimmjow doesn't mean they would do the same for me.

"Finally got your boy to come to school again Grimmy?"

"Hahaha, Fuck off Szayel."

"Yeah Szayel. You're just mad that you don't' have someone to go to when you want to get laid."

Wow. Where did that come from? I raised my eyes in time to witness Grimmjow punching the boy with a scarfs arm.

"Lay off. It was a hassle just getting him to come today, I don't want you all scaring him off before the day even started. Now if he's in one of your classes I want you to look after him in case one of the Berries people decides to bother him." Grimmjows voice came out demanding but from the smirks that he was getting I wasn't' sure if he had really made an impact on them. He probably thought the same thing too because only a few seconds later he added, "Please."

"Come on Grimmy, do you really think we would let a new friend get eaten alive by the gray team?" Aaroniero questioned while pushing Grimmjows arm off my shoulder so he could wrap his own around me. "My little buddy won't have any problems today and if he does I'll spear the bad guys."

It was a comforting gesture but it just left me feeling more awkward then I already felt and remained that way till my boyfriend managed to pry the loud teens arm off me and replace it with his own. Though Grimmjows group was busy conversing with each other it wasn't enough to distract me from the stares we were receiving from the teens surrounding us; many of them were wearing the color opposite of our own.

A comforting squeeze of my shoulder pulled me back to the groups' conversation and I made a point to try and pay attention this time. Not too soon after my nerves finally started to calm down the bell rang signaling that my second day at a new school was about to start.

Fuck my life.

It was strange but I didn't notice that on my first day I basically had at least one of Grimmjows friends in each class and even though I was only in class for one day in like the past two weeks I didn't miss much and what I did I was quickly filled in on.

Szayel and Aaroniero were in chemistry with me.

Halibel put up with the perky Miss. Shihoin* with me in Trigonometry.

And finally I had Stark in Miss. Shiba's** art classes where I was currently sitting at a paint stained table waiting for said Brunette to arrive. Since I had been surrounded by people, who I figured out had a bit of leverage with the students here, no one said anything about me but as I sat here alone I felt a bit vulnerable.

The sound of a seat being pulled out to my right got my attention and I looked up to see a pale figure smirking down at me.

"Looks who's back."

I tried to ignore the albino as best as I could but he took the seat right next to mine and it's kind of hard to block someone out when they get right in your face. "So where did you run off to for the past two weeks, hm? I had nothing to distract me from my work."

To say I was revolted by him would be an understatement, sure he was good looking but the guy had a creepy voice, a strange persona and an ego the size of Russia. That was not something I wanted to touch with a ten foot pole so to say.

"….."

"Come on beautiful, am I not as good as that Grimmjow?" The way he said 'that Grimmjow' made my skin crawl. What gave him the right to talk about him like that, not that I could control what he said, the only thing I could think of was that he was trying to provoke some kind of response out of me.

"Hey Ulquiorra good to see you again." I turned towards the voice and found that Stark was taking the seat on the other side of me.

I wasn't sure wither to be grateful or annoyed with how he had placed me between himself and the guy he had now caught the attention of.

"Oh my god Stark's awake someone call the press!"

Said brunette ran a hand over the short stubble covering his chin, "That's a pretty good story. But I think the press is a little more preoccupied with the search for half your front tooth. Oh wait that's in a jar on my shelf."

I wanted to disappear as the two glared holes into each other's skulls. Why, why in the name of all that is and was emo, gothic and scene style was I stuck between these two? 'Two more classes, just two more classes till I'm back with Grimmjow. Come one just hold on till then Ulquiorra.'

Trying to cheer myself up wasn't really helping as the teens on either side of me continued to try and one up the other as the class went on. It wasn't even like they were trying to hide that they were arguing, both were outright mocking the other, and maybe it was due to me being directly between the two but I was the only one in the class that seemed to notice what was going on.

I couldn't even concentrate on the figure drawings we were supposed to be working on thanks to the two flicking pieces of charcoal at each other and would occasionally hit me with the peices. By the last ten minutes I was literally counting down the seconds till I would be allowed to leave me seat.

"So, almost-as-pale-as-me new kid what's say you and I ditch our last classes and have some fun?" Hichigo, I had picked up the name through some of Starks comments, folded his arms over the table and part of my paper before resting his head on the locked arms.

The brunette on my other side mimicked the position leaving me with no room to work so I just leaned back in my seat with my hands in my pockets.

"Hey freak, why don't you go and ask your twin that? I'm sure he would be more than happy to accompany you."

"What the hell-"

-RING-

'Oops, there's the bell.' To say I was relieved would be an understatement as I ripped my paper out from under the two and hurried to get my stuff together. Ignoring the two still bickering teens I pulled out my schedule to see what I had next.

Cooking class.

What is the point of a cooking class if we can just buy the same food from a store? I was just going to take this as an easy class that would be a break from my day.

Thanks to that strange albino though I ended up being one of the last people to arrive leaving me with little seat options among the mostly gray crowd teens that were sitting at tables.

Having learned pretty early today that the gray team wasn't exactly my friends I felt a bit….trapped? Trying not to catch anyone's eye I focused on the ovens in the back of the room and just walked to an area that was more black then gray; not caring if I knew them or not.

My focus must have been better than I thought because someone pulled on one of my arms before I realized they were talking to me.

"Damn your dense, just sit down."

Only after being physically pulled into a seat did I realized that it had been one of Grimmjows friends that had manhandled me. I didn't remember his name so I probably came off seeming a bit rude. "Sorry, but what's your name again?"

"Yylfordt."

"….." For some reason he didn't' seem all that happy to be talking with me; and he was the one that made me sit next to him. Yylfordt was resting his chin in the palm of his hand and gazing off in the direction of the teacher who was currently writing something on the board. I'm not a person that gets emotionally involved with people but the blondes' cold attitude was a bit annoying. "…..Do I bother you?"

"Sometimes." I kept staring at him, hoping that it would provoke a further explanation and with a sigh the long hair teen eventually he did elaborate. "I don't like how you just got here and everyone is falling all over you. Especially Grimmjow."

I inwardly groaned; he's one of those controlling people. Basically anytime I get close to one of his friends his problems with me would just grow so I dropped the subject and had a nice quite class compared to my art class before.

And the gym class that was to follow.

Looking at me you wouldn't think I was a very sporty person; and you would be correct. But even I would occasionally get a bit competitive when the mood hits me and a chance to blow off some steam was something I could use right now.

Since I missed getting lockers I had to talk with Mr. Tosen to get one assigned and was lucky to get one in the same row as Grimmjow and Aaroniero .

"ULQUIORRA!"

Maybe I wasn't that lucky.

Aaroniero jumped me and pulled me into a hug before proceeding to lift me up to swing me back and forth. Thank fully he stopped before my spine snapped and lowered me back to the ground giving Grimmjow the opening to whack hit upside the head.

"Ow. I was just trying to sheer him up, he looked so sad."

"That's just his face," Grimmjow commented. He didn't' seem at all interested in what had just happened as he stripped off his uniform shirt.

-Grimmjows viewpoint-

Trying to keep my eyes to myself I waited for Ulquiorra and the idiot to finish changing so we could go to the gym together; safety in numbers. To say that my boyfriends looked strange in his gym clothes was and understatement, he never wore shorts in the summer so just that was something I would need to get used to. He also wore a long sleeve shirt under his uniform top which confused me until I realized that it served the purpose of hiding the small scars that ran over the pale skin.

I scoped around the locker room trying to find the Berry in case he tried to start something but also it was a way to take my mind off what I just realized; images of a bloody Ulquiorra still haunted me at night and I didn't want those to start pooling in my mind during the day too. My scoping was interrupted thought by a tug on my shirt and I turned to find Ulquiorra looking up at me with his large green eyes.

It was kind of cute.

"Ready to go?" Instead of a reply he just started to walk to the gym doors before looking back at me as if to confirm he was doing the right thing, "Yeah, yeah lets go." I followed after him forgetting about the last member of our gym trio until he came running after us yelling 'wait for me'.

"Hurry boys you're late." Tosen called to us not even looking up from the clip board he was supposedly "reading". A few of the students were giggling, probably thinking of some dirty reason we were late, but I didn't' really care; if they honestly think I would do anything like that with Aaroniero they have problems.

Sighing out in annoyance, I sat down with my group close enough to hear what Tosen was saying but not close enough to appear eager to hear what he was saying.

***Yoruichi Shihoin- the lady that turns into a cat.  
>**<strong>**Kukaku Shiba- to put it plainly the one armed lady in the soul society that helps Ichigo.**

**I will allow things to be thrown at me this once as long as long as they are edible objects.  
>*doesn't dodge the lone object someone was brave enough to throw and gets knocked over*<br>Ah, thanks for the rock caveman. **

**Any who, yes I made a promise that I would upload two chapters if I missed last Friday but I think one long chapter makes up for it right.**

**Right?**


	39. Making Progress

Ch 39: Making Progress

-Ulquiorra's viewpoint-

'This was awkward.' I knew sitting in front of Miss. Unohana trying to talk about my feelings would be strange enough, especially after my first session, but it was ten times worst with my father sitting not three feet away from me, in the same room, on the same couch.

Grimmjow had barley pulled in his driveway when Mother came rushing out of the house saying that we would be meeting Father at a surprise therapy session leaving me with no time to change out of my uniform. I think the reason it was a surprise was so I wouldn't have the chance to make a run for it; why does everyone think I'll run when I don't want to do something?

So far Miss. Unohana had only told my Father why she wanted me here, saying it was so I could "resolve some doubts" I was having; doubts my ass. Everyone in this room, well maybe not Unohana, knew that one, we didn't want to be here and two no one like either of the other two in the room.

"So what problems are we going to solve today?" Father gave her one of his know smiles that was usually used just to cover up how pissed he really was.

I was actually surprised to see that Unohana returned his smile with her own creepy one making the room feel like it was twenty degrees colder. "Ulquiorra seems to feel that you don't treat him the same way as you did before he came out."

"Correct."

I repressed the shudder that threatened to ripple through me at the words. If Miss. Unohana was shocked though she didn't show it as she took a quick glanced down at her clipboard. "Don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

"Not at all." My Father sat a little straighter on the couch, "If the point of these sessions is to help him recover and get over the little incident he should know the truth. I feel that that would be the only way for him to really 'recover' and become normal so to say."

If it was possible the room got colder as Miss. Unohana's smile grew, "And what would you believe to be normal for your son?"

"Well we can start with his clothing first and then work up to his sexuality."

Forgetting any consequences for my actions I finally spoke up. "If you want to start telling the truth why don't you just say you want a completely different son?" Instead of the forceful reply to make me shut up Father was quite like he expected me to speak on; which I did since it would probably be my only chance. "Why should it matter how I live my life, it's mine not yours."

"But it reflects back on me."

'Well you're gayest whore out there! Cheating on mom and not even having the decency to leave hints so she can at least form a theory about you!' I bit my tongue but my anger was starting to get the better of me as I flexed my fingers in an attempt to release some of the anger.

"Don't you feel you're being a little harsh on a teenager?"

"No. He needs to learn what is acceptable and what is not." Fathers voice was coming out kind but thanks to the years that I had known him I could hear the slight anger. I managed to block out the rest of his words knowing that it would only make feel shittier then I already was. Instead I focused my attention on my thoughts of Grimmjow that had been plaguing me as of late. Even thought it had to have only been a half hour ago since I last saw him I missed the guy.

We haven't been intament in almost a month and though I had asked him to back off a bit I just wish the guy would throw caution to the wind and just fuck me when I wasn't expecting it. Maybe I need to tempt him a bit so he gets that I want him to forget his promise.

"Ulquiorra?"

Startled out of my thoughts I sat up, I didn't realize I had been slouched over while lost in thought, and looked to the expecting adults, "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you had an opinion of what your father was saying?"

"Oh." I didn't expect them to want my opinion after the argument that they seemed to have gotten in after I zoned out; so I made it short and simple. "Whatever he thinks I think the opposite." I didn't use the word Father when talking about him and I would probably get in trouble later for being disrespectful but to hell with it. Whatever got me to Grimmjows house the fastest I would go with.

"As to be expected of a defiant son."

"He's not defiant; Ulquiorra is just a teenager going through emotional turmoil at the moment."

So in laymen terms I was disturbed apparently. Great. Repressing an annoyed sigh I leaned back into the couch and made myself comfortable since it looked like it would be a while before our session ended.

My thoughts drifted back to Grimmjow and how I could seduce him. Immediately I recalled the time that I had taken over and started out in control of our sex but that was just out of pure luck that he let me do that. I could show off some skin, well more skin then I usually did; for some reason he seems to like that. I haven't worn my military boots in a while.

-Grimmjow's viewpoint-

Flipping through the television stations I found that I had grown too used to Ulquiorra's company and found things rather boring without him. Sure I could do homework or something but that was just too much work.

I gave up trying to find something interesting on and just laid on the couch facing the ceiling; basically just waiting for the gray cloud that I called a boyfriend to come home. The house was quieter then it usually was on a school day, probably because Nnoitora was out somewhere and Ma was….well somewhere. I didn't even know when to expect Ulquiorra to be back his Mom just basically scooped him up saying he would be back later.

Closing my eyes, I just focused on the quietness of the house and how it was actually nice being home for once. I'm guessing I doze off at some point because next thing I knew something hard and heavy landed on my abdomen making me bolt up; well as best as I could with the thing on top of me.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Good morning to you too." Ulquiorra gazed down at me, hands shoved in his pockets and looking like he didn't intend to get off anytime soon. "How long were you asleep?"

In my confined position I tried to see the digital clock under the TV and saw that it was five thirty, "Like almost two hours." Wiping the remaining sleep from my eyes I noticed that Ulquiorra was no longer in his school uniform and now sported one of his usual outfits.

Well kind of usual.

Tight jeans with a small chain leading from his pocket to the back and a tight fitted band tee with probably more tears then should be legal matched with a well-worn pair on laced up boots. Against my better judgment I could feel myself getting hard.

"Alright time to get up." I announced, before shoving him onto the couch so I could sit up properly. "So how did therapy go?"

He made a face. "My Father keeps insisting that I'm some abomination that needs to be fixed." I could tell that he was trying to reframe from pouting but he wasn't doing a very good job with it. Even though he said to keep some distance from him he said nothing about cuddling; did I really just think that?

Fighting off the shiver that ran down my spine I wrapped my arms around his torso, not tight enough to make him uneasy but enough so he felt safe. "Do you want to go into detail?" Ulquiorra didn't respond at first so I pulled him a little closer to me making him lean into my chest, "Well?"

"…Miss. Unohana does not believe another session with my Father will help me so she would like you to come with me next time."

"Oh." I probably should have expected that this would happen, especially after he told her about us, but I wasn't about to say no to the invite. "Ah, sure. Just let me know when it is."

I could feel Ulquiorra relax into me, like he had been on edge, and turned so he could bury his head into the crook of my neck. It was a rare show of affection that I wasn't about to take for granitite so I rested my chin lightly on the top of his head and just enjoyed this light moment alone with my boyfriend.

**No, no, no, no, no! Go back week, go back!**

**No time, there was absolutely no time this week for me to work on this chapter! **

**It seems that I've been diving more into Ulquiorra's mind then Grimmjows lately so next chapter I'll try to stick in the mind of the hot head****. **


	40. What Promise?

Ch 40: What Promise?

Well so much for the light moment. After about a minute of both of us just resting against each other, Ulquiorra shifted so he was position more in my lap, with his legs on either side of my own, and our faces at the same level. Crap. If Ulquiorra was trying to test me with how far I was willing to resist him then I was going to be in trouble if this went any farther.

His fingers slid up along my arms before going to wrap his arms around my neck bringing our faces even closer together. Maybe since he was the one starting something it would be fine then? Relationships are too complicated.

Oblivious to my confusion Ulquiorra pressed his lips against mine and meet no resistance when he shoved his tongue into my mouth. It was strange feeling the wet muscle wrap against mine but still pleasant and he was pressing himself against me as if it would allow his tongue to go farther back in my throat.

The sensation was almost over whelming compared to the lack of touching that we had been doing lately. Without knowing it my arms were wrapped around his hips keeping him firmly against me, it seems as if my body no longer cared if it scared him off as long as it got to touch as much of him as it could while it had the chance.

We broke apart for breath only to smash out lips back together again a second later. My head started to swirl either from the lack of oxygen or the fact that I was intoxicated off of the taste of Ulquiorra. Either way I ignored it and instead focused on allowing the hands, that I had resting on his hips, to drift lower till then rested just below his ass.

Since he didn't pull back I took that as a good sign that I wasn't overstepping my boundaries and even tightened my hole a bit. For a heartbeat of a second I thought that scared him off as he pulled back from the kiss but a beat later his mouth was latched onto my neck planting soft kisses and nips all along it. I leaned my head back in an attempt to coax him into covering the whole expanse of neck in the light ministrations; he didn't need much coaxing.

After a few more kisses he pulled the collar of my uniform down a bit so he could reach the hidden skin underneath. Without warning he bit down and though at first it was painful he quickly soothed the pain away with his tongue as he sucked on the captured flesh. I knew I would end up with a huge hickley but I really didn't' care because it felt, surprisingly, really good as the feeling of pain and pleasure mixed together.

Finally having my fill of the sensation, I brought my hand up to run through his hair and gently tugged on the black locks to get him to release his hold and bring his lips back to mine. Our tongues were in each other's mouths the moment we made contact and that was the final straw; screw my promise, this was Ulquiorra's fault to start with!

Gently, I pushed him onto his back on the couch and was right on top on him, not putting my full weight on him but enough that I would still be touching him all over, and surprisingly he wrapped his legs around my upper legs to keep me from moving away. Now it was my turn to cover his neck in kisses. Since he wasn't wearing a uniform shirt it was easy for me to reach the smooth skin that covered his collar bone.

Thanks to the numerous holes that cover the thing he called a shirt, my hands would suddenly run over patches of skin as they traveled down along his torso. Like myself he hadn't been expecting the strange sensation and moaned into my mouth each time my fingers would reach a flesh spot.

Though I was currently breaching the promise I had made I still had a line that I wasn't about to cross unless Ulquiorra begged me to. So I settled for slowly rubbing over the noticeable tent that had appeared under my boyfriend's pants instead of ripping the clothing off and taking him right here on the couch. This earned me a gasp as he broke the kiss and started to pant as I continued my slow pace.

"Is this alright?" I only asked because I didn't' want to push him into something if this was just a heat of the moment type of thing.

Ulquiorra shook his head, " Yes….It's-ah-it's good." He panted out as I gave him a teasing squeeze. With each touch I could tell that the already tight pants were getting tighter so I gave him a little assistance by unzipping them and pulling out his hard length.

"Grim-Grimmjow." My name was spoken with so much lust coating it that there was no doubt in my mind that was not going to try and stop me. I started pumping the shaft at a slow pace but after a few thrusts into my hand, and a whimper in protest, I moved a bit quicker.

The sight of Ulquiorra moaning and whimpering beneath me, his limbs trembling with pleasure only increased the tightness in my own pants but I wasn't about to attend to it. This, affection we'll call it, was for Ulquiorra not me, he was the one that was going through hell at the moment and needed something to distract him.

When my stroking reached its fastest peak I pulled back without warning to just look at what I had caused. The teen laying under me looked slightly annoyed but his flushed cheeks and heavy breathing was more than enough to compensate for his pouting lips. I grinned down at him, "I don't think you realize just how cute you are."

The blush increased and his mouth opened in a slight "o" when I dipped my head down to take him into my mouth. It only took a few bobs of my head before Ulquiorra was thrusting into me, usually I would stop him entirely but instead I just kind of guided his hips so he could do what he wanted.

"Grimmjow!" With little warning he came in my mouth and I did my best to swallow it all so I wouldn't have to clean any of it up. It was strange feeling the thick liquid flow down my throat but, surprisingly, it actually tasted alright; though I doubt if it was anyone else's I would have thought it disgusting.

Pulling back, I found Ulquiorra with his eyes closed and trying to catch his breath. Since he was a bit indisposed I tucked him back in and zipped his pants closed.

"Wait," Ulquiorra tried to sit up but the high after his climax had worn him out and he collapsed back into the armrest. "I'll do you, too."

"No, I'll be fine." I probably already pushed my boundaries as far as Ulquiorra could handle for the day and I didn't want to risk going any further in order to satisfy my own wants. He didn't' object, probably because he was really too tired and a bit relieved that I rejected his offer. I straightened out his clothing and pulled him into my arms bridal style; he even wrapped his arms around my neck for extra support.

He probably could have stayed on the couch to recuperate but then we would run the risk of Nnoitora or Ma coming home and piecing together what had happened. Well, Nnoitora would, Ma would probably not even question it.

I managed to shift Ulquiorra's weight to allow me to open the door to my room and closed it with a light kick. Then I proceeded to lay the tired teen on my bed by his arms refused to relinquish their grip around my neck. "You're not leaving are you?"

Though he tried to keep his expression blank his eyes betrayed him with a hopeful glint.

Instead of verbalizing a response I simply climbed into the bed with him and wrapped my arms around his hips to pull him closer.

**Kan: Yeah! We broke 300 reviews! Time to celebrate! Soooooo um, I won't be posting next week…  
>Tesla: You lazy bastard.<br>Ken: Hey! There is a good reason behind me not being able to post.  
>Tesla: Being at the beach in this cold ass weather isn't a good reason.<br>Kan: Not true, don't listen to him!...Alright, yes I am going to the beach but it is because I am competing with one of my schools teams in the championships. So that was why I made this chapter so -smutty?- so to say, and fluffy at the end, as kind of a way to make up for it. **

**Wish me luck guys!**


	41. An Old Face

**Ch 41: An Old Face**

I hate when you can't shake being tired even after several hours of being awake. What sucks even more it the thing that caused it was that we got too much sleep the night before thanks to neither of us waking up after what was supposed to be a short nap the other day.

It was hard enough just pulling myself out of bed this morning, then I had to drag Ulquiorra's ass out of the blankets as well. Gym was currently being torture as I struggled to catch the cushioned ball we were using for kick ball. Sure if I wanted to I could have slacked off but that's not the way I do things.

After struggling to catch easy outs I was relieved when Ulquiorra was up to the plate; don't get me wrong I love the guy but he didn't' seem like the most athletic person.

I shouldn't assume things.

Ulquiorra sauntered up to the mount we were using at home plate with his arms crossed over his chest and expression neutral. He didn't' change even when the ball was rolling towards him, myself, and the majority of the class, were surprised to find that he not only hit it dead on but got it stuck in the gyms ceiling beams.

I caught the sight of Tosen shaken his head in the corner of my eye before he blew his whistle. "That's game, just hang around in the locker rooms till dismissal."

His announcement didn't meet too much disapproval as the people in my class took their time walking towards their respected changing rooms. I took this chance to find out what that super kick was all about. "Since when do you care about sports?"

"Just because I don't' feel the need to show off like you muscle heads doesn't mean I can't at least kick a ball."

Kaien popped up behind us, "Am I a muscle head too?"

"You're the biggest," I smacked him lightly upside the head. "There's so much muscle up there that it took over the room for your brain."

"I think you're describing yourself."

"Nice one Ulquiorra!" Ignoring the offered high-five Ulquiorra slipped ahead of us so he could be the first of the three of us through the locker room doors. Kaien asked me in an undertone so the smallest of us couldn't hear. "Cold, is he like that all the time?"

I just shrugged, "He likes me. I can't say the same for you though." Pushing past him I didn't even bother to look at the shocked and offended face my friend was making.

At my locker I didn't hesitate to strip off my slightly sweaty clothing and with a yawn replaced them with my slightly better uniform; the uniform was layered enough that they alone could make you sweat.

"Hey, Grimmjow."

I thought gym class had gone too well and the reminder that my enemy, the berry, was in my class had slipped my sleep clouded mind. "Hey Bastard."

"Harsh like usual. So I was wondering something about your strange predicament."

"My what?" He probably meant it to be an insult or something but I was just too out of it to fully grasp what he was saying.

"Let me dumb it down for you. By predicament I mean your sure-to-fail relationship with the emotionless mime over there."

Alright, calling Ulquiorra a mime was funny but I repressed my laugh and decided to bring it up again later since my anger was starting to boil. "Watch it Berry. Just cause you act like a girl doesn't mean I won't hesitate to hit you."

Pulling a faked hurt face he whined his next words in a high pitched voice, "I'm so scared! Grimmy's going to hit me."

Alright now I was just going to hit him for being annoying instead of insulting Ulquiorra.

"You're acting like an idiot."

"You're acting like a wimp."

Something strong pushed between Ichigo and myself, which I now notice the space between us had closed considerably during our argument. A head of black hair a foot shorter than either of us was the only hint as to who broke us up.

"What's this? Your toy is sticking up for you?" His voice carried through the locker room and the chatter that had been going on stopped and all ears were on us. "So shorty, what do you intend to do?"

Ulquiorra didn't batan eye at the comment about his height instead it seemed to just fuel his determination. Standing up as straight and tall as he could Ulquiorra's glare made Ichigo physically pull into himself and shrink under by boyfriends annoyed gaze.

"Back off." If Ulquiorra ever said anything to me with that much malice and anger in his voice I would expect to melt on the spot so I wasn't surprised that the Berry high-tailed it out of there after that. Now, with almost bored eyes, he turned to face me like what I had just witnessed was something that happened every day. "….What?"

"Ah, nothing." I chose to ignore my most pressing questions, like what the fuck had just happened, and finished changing so I could get out of school as soon as possible. Ulquiorra followed my lead and changed out of his own clothing. I tried to keep my eyes to myself but I couldn't help the flash of pale skin out of my peripherals when he pulled up his shirt.

Pushing down the heat that started to rise in my body I put all my attention into rearranging the things in my backpack. There were still a few seconds till the bell rang when a hand rested on my shoulder pulling my attention to its owner.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just tired."

Ulquiorra pulled a questioning look as he thought of something, "You're not mad that I stood up to that guy are you? Because if you are then that's kind of pathetic."

"Shut up. I told you I'm tired, when we go home I'm taking a nap." I gave him a slight push towards the door leading out of the locker room as the bell rang. He gave me an annoyed look but grabbed his things without complaint.

It wasn't till we were almost all the way home that I had a thought on how to maybe cheer Ulquiorra up since the only thing he's had to look forward to in the past few days were therapy visits.

"So do you want to do anything over the weekend? I'm free so we can go where ever you want." I took a quick glance in his direction and I almost missed the small smile that curled the corners of his lips.

I don't think he realized I that caught his emotionless slip up because he shrugged and said rather bored, "I don't care so do whatever you want."

Translation: hell yeah I want to do something!

Keeping a laugh to myself I pulled into the driveway putting my full attention on not driving straight into our living room.

"So if I did plan on doing something what would you be interested in?"

I got another shrug.

Sometimes it was hard being in a relationship with Ulquiorra one since he had the emotional range of a rock, two he hardly, if ever, speaks, and three he won't tell me what's really on his mind. Like right now he's probably thought of about seven different things he would like to do for our date but he'll never tell me and I'll just be left to plan something that I don't even know he'll like.

"Come on, you have to give me more than that." I turned in my seat so I could see if he betray any hint of something he would like to do. "So what do you want?...Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra's attention was completely focused on his porch which peaked my interest. "Something wrong?" I leaned over him so I could get a clearer look at the front of his house. On one of the wicker chairs that were set outside the door Mrs. Cifer was talking with someone, their back was to me so I could only tell that it was a female by the length of their hair. "Looks like you got a visitor."

"Drive."

"What?"

Ulquiorra's eyes locked onto me, "I said drive. I don't want to talk to them."

I cast another glance to Mrs. C and her guest; I couldn't tell what the problem was. If it was two large men in white outfits and a straightjacket then hell yeah I could understand Ulquiorra's concern but the female was thin and rather petite, smaller than the teen next to me even.

"Shit, too late." Ulquiorra slouched down in his seat till he was practically lying on the car floor. Looking back at the two people on his porch I saw that both women were staring expectantly in our direction.

"Ulquiorra you're acting like a kid, what's wrong?"

Sighing, he straightened up and tried to look anywhere but at me or the people sitting on the porch eventually he settles on the latch of the glove compartment. "It's someone from my old school. Mother probably called her and informed her of my predicament…I can't face her."

I waited for him to elaborate, like how important the person was to him that him mom would call her up, but when it didn't come it was my turn to sigh. "So what are we going to do? We can't stay in the car all day you know." He didn't reply so I made the decision for him.

First, I myself got out of the car, giving Mrs. C a smile and a wave as I emerged from the car. The second step was to cross in front of the car and physically drag Ulquiorra from his seat.

Which he didn't agree with.

The moment I opened his door Ulquiorra realized my intentions and took ahold of his head rest. I just shook my head before wrapping my arms around his waist and started pulling him from the car, it took a while but I did eventually manage to pull him out; after many threats, bribes, and insisting that he was acting like a really little kid.

"Ulquiorra look who came to visit!" Mrs. C yelled from the porch like it was already obvious that someone was visiting. I was too busy trying to keep Ulquiorra from running off that I didn't notice that the Cifer's guest had walked up to us till I felt Ulquiorra go still in my arms.

Like I had guessed it was a girl, probably our age if not that far off, with long light reddish blond hair; though I was sure to have never met her before, her appearance was familiar. Since I still wasn't sure where I had seen her before her large chest was a bit of a hint.

The memory of a picture sitting on Ulquiorra's dresser floated into my mind as I recalled the busty girl that had only held my interest for a few seconds.

"Hi, Ulquiorra." She was smiling with her eyes squeezed shut; her voice coming out high pitched and light. "How've you been?"

Ulquiorra remained unmoving in my arms and I started to worry that he had gone into shock, I don't know why but he could have. He cleared his voice before finally speaking, "Fine, Orihime….Everything's fine."

**So I didn't intend to bring in Orihime this soon but I was out of ideas.**

**Thank's for being so patient for this chapter it was not for nothing as our team came in fifth out of sixty :D big thank you to all the people that wished us luck. **


	42. Who is it

Ch 42: Who is it

Call me negative by I didn't' take the return of Ulquiorra's past best friend in the most positive way. Now I'm not jealous, I swear I'm not, but just the fact that the busty girl was around rubbed me the wrong way since she had known Ulquiorra longer then me; and basically I had been the only real friend he had for the past few weeks. I tried to hide how I was taking the situation by basically keeping my mouth shut and just watching as the other teens caught up.

"The way you said that doesn't sound very good." Orihime joked as she poked my boyfriend in the stomach. "Any who, I can't wait to catch up with you, how long has it been? A few months I think since you moved, and I haven't gotten a single phone call! Or did you send letters? Did the postmen not deliver them then? No they always deliver. I bet the letters were stolen my mail eating elves and used to make letter curry.

I stared at her in disbelief as she continued to ramble. How the hell did Ulquiorra put up with this, I've only had to listen to her for less than a minute and I already want to rip out my eardrums from her rambling.

"Is this Grimmjow? Mrs. Cifer told me all about you, thank you so much for taking care of Ulquiorra; I hope he hasn't been too much trouble." The way she addressed me made it almost like she hadn't seen me the whole time; even thought I dragged Ulquiorra out of the car right in front of her.

I shook my head, "Nah. I just need to look intimidating and he stops bothering me." Ignoring Ulquiorra's angered look I pushed on with my own question. "So how are you and Ulquiorra friends?"

If it was possible her smile grew. "It's a great story. When we were in fifth grade my friend Tatsuki was absent, she kind of protected me cause I would get bullied a lot. Anyway, since she was gone the bullies started to pick on me and at one point they had me cornered in the hallway, that's when I first meet Ulquiorra. He scared the bullies off and we've been friends ever since." Finally she stopped to take a breath and giggled rubbing the back of her neck. "It really sucked when he left."

"You're still alive aren't you so it wasn't that bad."

"Ulquiorra!" she wined.

Dear. God. Shoot. Me. Now.

"Speaking of being alive, I suppose that means Tatsuki came with you today and can attribute to the fact you're not lost on the train or something. " Ulquiorra crossed his arms. "Where is the firiey devil anyways?"

"Apparently one of her good friends lives around here so she visiting them. Oh, this is gonna be so much fun the three of us all in one house for the next few days it'll be just like old times."

Orihime's back was to me so I felt no shame in making a face behind her that basically read is-she-for-real?

I received a glare for my actions, which the female between us didn't notice, before telling her the truth. "Well, actually I'm not living at home right now. I'm staying with Grimmjow," He jerked a thumb at me. "He's next store so we won't be that far away."

Thought I couldn't see her face I could practically hear her smile drop in her words. "Oh, that's fine I guess."

Feeling awkward all of a sudden I decided to hurry the situation along by picking up my backpack, "Sorry to interrupt but I'm going in."

Following my lead Ulquiorra excused himself, slightly bothering Orihime, and walked behind me into the house. It took all of five seconds before I turned on him with the question that was most bothering me. "So, what exactly is your relationship with that girl?"

I got a blank stare as an answer.

I glared back.

"You heard what we were talking about, were just friends. Well more like I was her bodyguard actually." He lowered his own backpack to the ground.

"What about that other girl, Taku or Tata whatever."

"Tatsuki and I just shared the same goal of keeping trouble away from Orihime. You wouldn't expect it from looking at her but she just can't seem to catch a break. Plus did you forget the part where I was gay and currently dating you?"

"Their staying in your house I had a right to be a bit curious." I tossed my bag on the floor before pulling Ulquiorra to my chest, wrapping my arms around his petite form. "Besides what did you mean when you said that you're dating currently?"

He looked up at me confused, "What you never thought I was with someone before you?"

"Maybe." In fact the thought had never occurred to me before now that there may be at least one other person in the world that has seen Ulquiorra Naked. "So who was he? Do I need to worry about him making a surprise visit like you two 'girlfriends'?"

"None of your business." Though he said it like a demand for me to drop the subject he still gave me a quick kiss on the lips. Wiggling out of my grip he ventured into the kitchen leaving me alone to lean against the back of the couch.

Now came the big question did I seriously drop the subject of his ex's or do I pursue it, my question was answered when Ulquiorra reentered the room with a water bottle. It wasn't something out of the ordinary but what happened next was not something I wasn't expecting.

First he pulled off the black V-neck sweater vest he wore to school, not that bad but once it was off he then started to unbutton the white collared shirt underneath. By this point I wasn't sure if he was undressing to tease me or if he was indifferent to the response, and confusion, it was giving me.

Underneath his buttoned shirt he wore a black tank top and his undressing stopped there; even in mostly school clothes he managed to look delicious with the long sleeved white shirt draped open over his frame.

"Something wrong?"

I took a second to pick my jaw off the ground, "Yeah just wasn't expecting a strip tease when I got home from school." Waving at him to come over Ulquiorra stepped into my waiting arms, after kicking my legs farther apart so he could push himself right up against me.

Leaning in I gave him a soft peck on the lips but as I was pulling back he leaned up, reclaiming my lips, and wrapped his arms around my neck so I was left with no other option but to kiss him back.

You see I was content with this; really I was, the thought of going further then this didn't even cross my mind. Until the smaller teen started to rock his hips against me. My eyes snapped open at the action and I did the best I could to look down at Ulquiorra to see if he was just leading me on or if he was serious; I could tell he was serous by the slightly determined way his eyebrows curved down.

Now who am I to refuse the whims of my boyfriend?

Switching our positions I made it so I towered over the gothic teen who now leaned against the spot I had just vacated, but he still had room to push me off if things were going to quickly for him. He didn't but instead climbed onto the back of the couch so he was sitting on the thin ledge, almost teetering, and wrapped his legs around my hips for support.

Since I was now in control I took over the rutting* and, breaking away from his lips, started to cover the pale neck before me in light kisses and nips. Knowing that he was squirming under me, making whimpering and moaning noises at my ministrations, only fueled me on as I traveled further down his neck till I had to pull his tank top strap out of the way to continue.

Enjoying myself a little too much I got carried and before I knew it I had started to suck on a particular patch of skin and left a decent sized hickey just off his collar bone. I didn't feel any shame in just letting go like that and I was about to go in a leave another of my marks when the front door, which I apparently forgot to lock, opened and, in a state of panic, I pushed away from him making Ulquiorra topple over onto the couch.

It turned out to just be Nnoitora and Tesla; I mean at least it wasn't Ma.

"Sorry did we interrupt your intimate time?" Then again maybe it would have been better if Ma walked in I wouldn't have to deal with my horny brother.

"Fuck off! It's not like you guys don't had some fun together."

"You're right there little brother but the thing is I don't do it on our couch where anyone can walk in on us. God, are you that clueless? Do I really have to explain to you how this sex thing works?"

Thankfully I didn't' have to answer that because Tesla wacked Nnoi upside the head. "Any who I think we have more pressing matters then your brother sex life." Tesla informed the room before turning to me, "We saw that Ulquiorra has some guests over did you see them?"

"Yeah, a bit of advice the red head probably isn't the sharpest person you could have a conversation with."

A throat being cleared pulled my attention back to the teen spread with his legs over the back of the couch and partly falling off of the couch; he could have fixed himself while I was talking with the two new arrivals but apparently he didn't care about that. "Oh, sorry Ulquiorra." I leaned over the couch to pull him up but someone, I'm expecting it was Nnoitora, pushed me so I landed on top of my boyfriend; I wouldn't complain about the position but seeing as my brother and his boyfriend where in the room it was a bit weird.

Awkwardly I repositioned myself so I was lying next to Ulquiorra and not on top of him, just like the teen next to me my legs were thrown over the back of the couch so I was looking at the standing teens over my knees. "I'm gonna let that go just because there are witnesses here."

Nnoitora shrugged before throwing an arm over Tesla's shoulders and pulled him closer, "Now back to what Tesla was saying before you interrupted him. What he meant was did you see that one of your classmates was over there too?"

"I didn't see them but apparently one of the girls has a friend around here. Do you think I know them?" Slightly bored, and dizzy from the blood rushing to my head, I propped my head up on my arm and with the other I interlocked my fingers with Ulquiorra's.

Over my legs I saw the two exchanged a looks, "Yeah, I'm sure you know the guy. You've talked to him on a number of occasions."

"Do you intend to tell me who they are or are we going to play twenty questions?"

"I don't think you want to know." Tesla stated looking slightly annoyed.

Now I was interested. "Come on just tell me."

For once Nnoitora looked a bit hesitant to inform me on something I didn't know. "Well….theirs no easy was to say this but you're inadvertently friends with your worst enemy."

"Huh?"

He gave me a look like I was an idiot. "Ichigo was over at Ulquiorra's house talking with the two girls. Since your dating/friends with Ulquiorra whose friends with both of the girls who are friends with the red berry you're friends with Ichigo by connections."

"You're shitting me." My remark was meet with serous looks. Scrambling from my awkward position on the couch, leaving Ulquiorra in my wake, I dashed to the window and sure enough there was the freaking berry standing on the neighbor's lawn.

Turning back to the pale teen spread on the couch I said in a very serious tone, "You're never going back to your house; it's been infected."

*I hope I used that right.

Alright next chapter I intend to have Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's therapist visit. I've put it off long enough

Also I'm going to camp this weekend, haven't have a free weekend in a month ;_;, so if you hear about a girl dying from heat exhaustion on the news next week it was probably me.


	43. The Wrong Choice

Ch 43: The Wrong Choice

After discovering who Ulquiorra's newest guest was we did our best to stay away from the windows and keep inside. It wasn't that bad considering we ended up doing homework in close proximity on my bed.

I was in the middle of my second algebra problem, which I happen to have been working on for the last ten minutes, when Ulquiorra sighed and dumped his Chemistry homework off his lap.

"Something wrong?"

"No."

"Come on I can tell something's wrong."

"I guess… I don't know. I'm just nervous about therapy tonight."

Oh yeah that; I kind of forgot I had to go with him tonight. Now that he brought it up I started to feel anxious myself. I've never been to a therapist before and honestly I had hoped I never would, after Nnoitora came out it was a close call, but still I could put up with a little discomfort for Ulquiorra. "You're nervous? At least you know what to expect, I've never seen the lady before."

That got a somewhat smile out of him. Deciding that I had had enough of Homework I threw the rest of my papers back in my bag and wrapped an arm around Ulquiorra. Seeming to like a different position better he rolled into me so he could sit on my lap facing me. "Thanks for doing this with me."

Settling my hands on his hips I gave him a small squeeze. "No problem. You'll be getting me out of another night of boredom."

"Still I feel like I should thank you." Now things were getting interesting. Ulquiorra slipped his arms around my neck before pushing into me until our bodies met and not even a piece of paper could fit between us. His lips hovered closer to mine till we were barley a breath apart when he whispered, "After the meeting." Pulling back suddenly he stood up and walked over to the small bag that held his clothes.

Slightly confused I just stared after him as he picked out of the bag. "I'm gonna change before we go; maybe you should too unless you actually like the uniform." With that being said he walked out of the room leaving me to change alone.

Since I didn't' feel like walking around in my uniform all day I fished around in my closet for something to wear.

Changing into a pair of thin faded ripped jeans and a black pull over sweat shirt I was ready to face the unknown. Too bad Ulquiorra wasn't as ready as I was though and it took him a few minutes to find his way back from the bathroom.

I was about ready to go into the other room and drag him out the door but at the last second before I carried out my plan I heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. About time.

"I thought you fell in for a second there* I was about to go and pull you out." I didn't get a reply, not that I expected one, as he leaned against the door frame; tossing his discarded uniform into the room. Dressed in tight black jeans, a white button up shirt partially undone and a black vest over top. It was different then his usual attire but I didn't ask. "I take it you're ready to go then?"

He nodded before retreating into the hallway. With a sigh I fallowed after him and was able to catch up with him at the front door. Surprisingly though he was pulling back the curtain to one of the windows near the door and looking out at the front lawn.

"I don't see them. That could be a good or bad thing though." Ulquiorra stated as he pulled back.

I smirked. "What worried the Berry will start something?" Stepping forwards, I placed a kiss to his forehead. "There's nothing to worry about if he starts something I'll just run him over with the car."

Actually receiving a laugh for that Ulquiorra stepped back so I could open the door onto our empty front yard. Taking a quick glance around I didn't see an orange bush of hair so I took it as a good indication that he left. "Cost is clear."

"I'm not afraid of that dick." Ulquiorra stated stepping past me.

He probably should have held that in.

"What the fuck Grimmy?" Apparently Ichigo had been sitting in the shadows of Ulquiorra's porch; wither or not he had heard the comment just made was still unknown. Now that I knew where the group was I spotted Orihime sitting on one of the two chairs and the other being occupied by a-girl?- I think; it's hard to tell with the hair.

Shoving my hands in my pocket I faced Ichigo straight on as he approached; quickly covering the distance between us. "Fuck you. This is my house so if anyone had the right to ask that it's me." I crossed my arms and was glad that I had a bit of height on the orange haired teen as I looked down on him and he glared back up.

"Ulquiorra, long time no see." The black haired girl, I now decided, ran up to us followed by Orihime. She actually pretty cute up close despite her boyish attire and haircut, her height bringing her just a little bit shorter than Ulquiorra. Appearing to be oblivious to the glare down happening before her she smiled at Ulquiorra till he answered her.

"Hello, Tatsuki. I'm guessing this is the hot head you use to talk about."

She nodded. "Yup, from the looks of it he's only gotten worst since he quite karate. Having to pick on kids to get a good fight, for shame, Ichigo."

"Wait this is your friend?" Ichigo asked in disbelief as he eyed Ulquiorra in his black attire. The girls nodded. "God, you sure know how to pick your company then."

Feeling my anger start to boil I took a step closer to the Berry, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing the bicep of my arm and pulling on my shirt.

"Were late."

Oh, yeah the therapist. Great.

"Just stay off my lawn Berry or Nnoitora may need to reacquaint you with his fist; who knows maybe he'll do a repeat of what he did the Hichigo so you can be twins again." A grumbling was his only reply as I turned my back on him and unlocked the car. Fighting the urge to 'accidentally' forget to put the car in reverse and run over the Berry I watched from the car as Ulquiorra said his goodbyes and joined me.

I waited till he was strapped in before starting the car and regrettably putting it in reverse to pull out of the drive way. About to turn on the radio I noticed that Ulquiorra looked like he was still anxious.

Deciding against just coming out and asking him what was bothering him now, I reached over and put my hand on his closest knee giving it a slight squeeze. "Everything will be fine."

"No it won't."

"Alright Mr. Negative if you don't want me going into your appointment I'll just wait outside." I got a strange look for that, "What?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Therapy. If you don't want to talk in front of me then I'll just wait in the lobby."

Ulquiorra shook his head, the long black bangs waving back and forth in the process. "I was referring to Ichigo talking with Orihime and Tatsuki. He'll probably tell them about the party and us and then Mother will hear about it at some point and then from her Father will hear about us."

Now I was really confused, from what I've seen Mrs. C never had a problem with Ulquiorra's sexuality and, though I've not seen much of his father, if he was married to the happy and bubbly lady that was Ulquiorra's mom then I would think he would be fine with him too. Or was it something else? "You're not embarrassed about me are you?"

"Turn right."

It was an interesting way to avoid the question I thought, but before I could start thinking of reasons that could make him embarrassed to be dating me he gave me a real answer. "I'm not embarrassed; it's just not something that I want my parents knowing about right now. Too much is going on."

Alright I could take that.

Directing me the rest of the way to the therapy building I was surprised to find it actually close to where we lived. The large brick building was tucked back in a somewhat wooded area, when I would usually pass it, I barley gave it a second thought but once we got inside I realized it was just like every other office building. A placker gave directions to the different locations and floors, really I didn't pay much attention to it and just let Ulquiorra lead me to the elevator and press the button to the correct floor.

"So I'll check us in but it shouldn't be too long of a wait." The elevator beeped before the doors opened to reveal a large lobby with only a middle aged couple with their pre-teen son. Ulquiorra indicated for me to take a seat, which I did on the opposite side of the room as the other therapy patrons.

The room was bare saved for the bench like seats and a few tables holding piles of old magazines. I was tempted to pick up a year old copy of Shonen Jump when Ulquiorra took a seat next to me on the cushioned bench. I wrapped my arm around him ignoring the uncomfortable look of the couple across the room. "So tell me what to expect from this therapist."

"Lots of questions."

"Huh, sounds like a nosey person." I paused for a second to think, "Maybe that's a job Tesla should look into." He nudged me in the ribs, not enough to really hurt but it didn't tickle either.

"Hello Ulquiorra." I looked up to see a tall woman in a charcoal gray suit, her long, braided hair draped over her shoulder and though she was smiling, for some reason, I felt like it didn't reach her eyes.

Ulquiorra stood up, pulling me up with him by my arm, "Hello Mrs. Unohana." In a rare show of public affection he laced his fingers with my own as we were lead to the therapist's office. Sparing a glance at the older couple, who were just looking out right discussed with the display they were witnessing, I smirked and gave Ulquiorra I quick peck on the cheek just to annoy them further. It was interesting to see thought that the boy that was with them didn't seem to mind us very much.

We were lead down a short hallway to a single door on the left hand side, I don't know what I was expecting, but I was a bit disappointed when I walked into the room. Maybe I was expecting something less office like or at least one of those layout couches for the person to talk on. Instead there was a large wooden desk pushed against a corner while a large window took up the opposite wall; two cushioned chairs set between the two.

Mrs. Unohana took the office chair at her desk, picking up a clipboard she waited till we were seated to speak.

"So, Ulquiorra, do you want to tell Grimmjow what we have been talking about in our meetings?" He shrugged seeming indifferent on wither or not he cared about telling me what happened. "Grimmjow's here to help you, he won't judge you. Tell him."

The last part seemed like a command to me but maybe that was why Ulquiorra finally opened his mouth. "We've talked about yours and my relationship, what exactly brought on me cutting myself and the fact that my father hates my very being."

"The last parts a bit of a stretch though."

"That's not how I saw it."

We just started and I was already confused, seeming to guess this, or not really wanting to go back explaining past appointments to me, Mrs. Unohana cleared her throat. "Anyway, I think we should start off today with talking about your relationship. Do you two get along well?"

"Sure."

I just nodded.

"There's no need to be shy Grimmjow I do not usually bit." She smiled in an attempt to be friendly but it just creeped me out. "Now you mentioned in one of our last sessions that Grimmjow lied to you which played a part in your hospitalization" He nodded but the tightening grip on my hand indicated that Ulquiorra wasn't feeling as numbed and he was pretending. "And I quote you stated that it made you 'felt like trash'. Did he ever tell you this Grimmjow?"

Wow that was like a slap in the face to me. Ulquiorra never told me that was how he felt after the party and now here I was at a loss for words. "Ah, no. he never told me that." Glancing at Ulquiorra I saw that his head was tipped down so his bangs obscured his beautiful green eyes. "Do you still feel that way?"

"….Not really. Sometimes the feeling does come to me but it's only when I'm around my father really." He lifted his head up but still had it tilted so I couldn't see his face, "Since I've been living with Grimmjow though it doesn't happen too much so I can deal with it."

"Wait," I shifted in my seat so I could face him better. "You're having problems with your dad?"

"Yeah but it's nothing new so I didn't' feel the need to tell you about it."

Tired of looking at the side of his head I pressed my fingers to his chin so I could make him face me. "If there is one thing I never want you to hide from me is any problems you're having; with anyone."

"This is a good way to start," God I forgot she was here. "Now since were settled on how Ulquiorra has been feeling can I ask how you are feel about the situation you two are in Grimmjow?"

I blinked trying to put a coherent sentence together. "Well I don't really feel like were in any kind of situation." She started to write something down and I felt like I had done something wrong so I tried to elaborate. "Like I mean my brother's gay and has a boyfriend so he's accepting of us, I haven't told my parents yet but I'm sure they would be fine since they've gone through this before. My friends accept me and Ulquiorra together. So besides the Berrys usual bullying getting a bit worst nothing could be better." Wrapping my arm around Ulquiorra to make a point and he even moved in closer to me.

"If you do not mind, who is the Berry? And why has he been bullying you?"

"Just a jerk at school whose always trying to get even with me; but I'm just too awesome for him to catch up to."

"So you two have been competing for years then?"

"Yup. Ever since he tried to outdo me in gym….first grade I think?" Slightly feeling like I was getting all the attention instead of Ulquiorra I tried to redirect the conversation to him. "I have my worked cut out for me between being a personal human barricade for Ulquiorra fighting off the punks and the suitors."

Mrs. Unohana raised an eyebrow, "This is the first I have heard of that. Do you feel flattered that other people arer attracted to you?"

Feeling Ulquiorra stiffen next to me I could tell this was a topic he didn't want to get into but if I played my cards right maybe I could find out about past boyfriends.

"Not really, all I need is Grimmjow and the others are just trash I can't seem to shake."

"He means the Berry's twin Hichigo."

"It's no big deal."

"Just like you past flings?" There we go, Ulquiorra's eyes locked onto me and I could feel holes being burned into my head but Mrs. Unohana picked up the bait just like I wanted.

"So there were others before Grimmjow? Do they call you or do you see them from time to time and that could have affected you?"

"I only dated one person and I haven't talked to him in over a year."

I could tell that the subject was about to be dropped so put in my own question, "Can I know who it was?"

Ulquiorra's eyes darted to Mrs. Unohana, as if judging the situation, before landing on the clipboard that she was scribbling on. With a sigh I finally got my answer, "His name was Arturo Plateado** we were together through freshman year then broke up the summer before we became sophomores." He turned his head to face me before stating, "Happy now?"

I didn't answer. Sure I got what I wanted but maybe this wasn't the best way to get the information out of him after all. The rest of the secessionUlquiorra was the center of attention and I would occasionally talk or be asked questions but for the most part I stayed quiet just hoping that I wasn't gonna be kicked out of my bed tonight.

After thanking Mrs. Unohana for having me join them today and getting a chilling smile in return I had to jog to catch up with Ulquiorra who hadn't waited for me. It wasn't like he could really go anywhere since I had the keys but that did mean he wouldn't hitchhike his way home or hotwire my car even.

Sticking my hand between the closing doors of the elevator I managed to squeeze in with the, appearingly,pissed of smaller teen.

"So, ah, that was fun. Do you want to do anything or go straight home?"

I didn't get a reply.

Starting to get pissed myself, I moved in front of Ulquiorra so he was stuck with his hands in his pockets between me and the corner of the elevator. "What's your problem?"

"My problem?" He hissed his usual blank expression falling as his eyes narrowed and he took up a more attack like mode straightening up. "You're the one who brought up my past boyfriend. Why couldn't you just let it go?"

"Cause I just wanted to know! If the bastard ever shows up at your house I should at least know his name before I beat in his face."

"For what?" Ulquiorra stepped right into me so our faces were barley inches apart, "Arturo never did anything bad to me. Sure he may have had a bit of an attitude but he was never anything less than kind to me."

I through my hands up in agitation, "You said you started cutting after you came out so that means it was going on while you were dating him and he did nothing! Besides if he was so kind then why did you break up then?"

"My Father." He growled, "He basically pushed us apart. That was when I started cutting. Arturo never knew and I made it clear that I never wanted to see him again after I moved because it would just cause too many problems. You never had to worry about him so that's why I never told you!" Ulquiorra was yelling by the time he finished and now sagged against the wall out of breath; looking miserable.

"Ulquiorra," I reached for him but he just pushed further into the corner. Not doing what was probably the smartest thing at the moment, or the safest, I pulled Ulquiorra to me and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry Ulquiorra. I was just jealous; I don't want to share you with anyone."

That seemed to make him relax, or at least calm down because he let me guide him through the now dark parking lot to the car. He actually rested his hand on my thigh as we drove home, an indication that he was no longer mad at me; I hoped.

I also wasn't kicked out of my bed but I didn't go to sleep at the same time Ulquiorra did. I waited till he had been sleeping for about twenty minutes before starting up my computer and using every muscle in my brain to think of how to spell Arturo Plateado. I came close with the spelling Artoro Plateudo and was linked to his home page on a social network site.

The picture smirking at me off the screen made me clench my teeth in annoyance.

Arturo had almost shoulder length mint green hair with his bangs parted to the side, golden eyes peeked out between the strands. In his profile picture he was wearing a white V-neck with black print reading _Live Easy, Die Hard _and black jeans covered in rips, chains and zippers. It probably shouldn't surprise me that Ulquiorra had ever dated someone like that but the part that bothered me the most was the person next to him in the picture dressed almost the same, overly punked out way; Ulquiorra.

*A term my family uses when you take too long in the bathroom translation: you fell into the toilet.

** from the bleach game _Shattered Blade_ picture: (.com/wiki/Arturo_Plateado )

*Crawls out of the woods with twigs sticking out of my hair and mud on my clothing*

Hey guys, I'm alive… for the most part.

So new chapter was loooooooooong for once

Yeah so I was trying to think of who would be bad ass enough to have dated Ulquiorra in the past and still annoy Grimmjow and i only thought of him. I mean just look at that hotness. *drool*

*sound of branches breaking in the background*

NNNOOOOO they found me.

*Tries to crawl away when two big guys in white uniforms grab me and drag me back into the woods*

SAVE YOURSELVES!


	44. Going Down Hill

Ch 44: Going Down Hill

Needless to say I wasn't in the best mood the next few days since every time I blinked it seemed that the picture of Ulquiorra and his ex was tattooed on my eyelids. Maybe the fact that I didn't confront Ulquiorra on the picture played a part in my annoyance.

I had favorited the page so I could go back to it when I had more time but, since I was thing pissed right now it might not be for a while. Instead I was trying to distract myself by thinking of where to take my boyfriend for a date on a hot Saturday.

"Tatsuki and Orihime want to hang out today. Would it be fine if they come with us?" Ulquiorra asked as he lounged back on my bed texting something into his cell.

And now I had to deal with his friends coming with us and that probably meant the Berry as well since he's started spending a lot of time with Orihime.

I forced a smile, "Sure but I hope you know that if someone dies today you brought it on them." Really it was my day with Ulquiorra so why should I have to share him? But then again it was his day too so I guess I would just have to put up and shut up.

Repressing a groan I pulled my faded jeans from my closet and a black Cherri Bomb band tee* with red writing. Since Ulquiorra had already changed, into loose fitting dark jeans (for once) and a maroon long sleeved shirt ripped up the sleeves, I had to leave the room to get dressed.

'Really though I know he hasn't' seen his friends in a few months but still why do they have to come with us today? Why not tomorrow or even plan to hang out after school?' Luckily Nnoitora was still sleeping so I didn't have to wait to use the bathroom. While I pulled my sleep shirt over my head I decided to get a shower while before I dressed.

Cold water hit my back when I stepped under the spray and a pleasant shiver ran down my back. I honestly prefer cold showers over hot ones so I was a little disappointed that I had to hurry it along. Since I had let my guard down and nothing was distracting me my mind wandered back to fucking Arturo.

'I swear he better be dead to have a picture of him and Ulquiorra as him avatar picture otherwise I'm never allowing Ulquiorra to go back to his old neighborhood; he'd probably never come back. The Bastard with his shit eating grin and rebellious looks was probably some wanna be thug or a pothead maybe even a drunk and he was hanging all over my Ulquiorra for the world to see. Bastard.'

Alright maybe that's a little out there but I just didn't like the thought of Ulquiorra ever being with someone other than me; even if it was before I even meet him. Turning off the water I focused my thoughts on what exactly the plans were for the day.

Originally I wanted us to go bowling or the movies but now that the girls were coming with us bowling was probably out of the question. Now I had to think of something we would all want to see in a decent time range.

All thoughts of the bastard were pushed to the back of my mind as I focused on my new problems.

After dressing I ran a towel over my hair for a quick drying and gathered my discarded clothing before heading back to my room. The smaller teen was where I had left him, still taking up my bed like he owned it, but he no longer was messing around with his phone; his full attention on me.

"Something wrong?"

He shook his head. "I was just thinking that maybe….I'm lucky." The last part trailed off but I was still able to hear him whisper it under his breath.

"I heard that." I smirked moving closer to Ulquiorra till I was able to rest my hands on the mattress and lean into him. "Why do you feel lucky?"

Sitting up straighter Ulquiorra pushed his lips lightly against mine before pulling back with a light blush spreading over his cheeks; giving him an almost natural skin tone. "Because…I got you instead of ending up with Hichigo."

That was probably the closest I would get to him saying that he felt lucky that we were dating.

I pushed forward so our lips reconnected and still I leaned farther so his back was flat on the bed and my body caged him against the sheets. His hands started out resting against my chest but they quickly made their way to my back and finally tangling their thin, long, fingers in my hair. In return my own hands moved to the end of his shirt and slipped under the surprisingly light fabric; trailing up his abdomen and chest pulling the shirt as I went.

Ulquiorra's response was appropriate as he moaned into my mouth, his hips starting to grind against my own.

It took all I had not to rip his pants off and have sex till neither of us could move.

As it was I could feel the slight bulge forming in his pants at the light ministrations I was giving to him. Pleased with my work, I pressed more against him allowing Ulquiorra to wrap his legs around my hips to gain more friction.

"Grim-Grimmjow" Ulquiorra moaned into my ear as I littered his neck with kisses and teasing nips. "We-we can't. Not now."

I was about to brush off his pleas to stop, I knew they were only halfhearted if he really wanted me off I would stop, but his cell started to ring.

Grudgingly I pulled back allowing him to reach to the small black device that had ruined the moment; instantly both of our arousals disappeared.

"Tatsuki…Alright, we are too…Ok be down in a minute." He hung up, shoving his phone back in his pocket, before sitting up. "They're ready to go."

I rolled my eyes, "I kind of got that." Helping Ulquiorra off the bed I kept our fingers intertwined as I lead him to the front door but released him before the door was opened. We had learned the day after our therapy session that Ichigo didn't mention us being together to either of the girls so we had basically ruled it down to him wanting something out of us in return for his silence.

We weren't about to take any risks if Ichigo was coming with us today.

As I locked the house up I could hear Ulquiorra walk away from me as the two girls called out greetings to us. I still wasn't that interested in either of the girls so I didn't really pay them much attention besides saying good morning.

I unlocked the car and got into the driver's seat, Ulquiorra in the passenger seat and the girls took the seats in the back.

"How about we go to the movies?" I suggested to the girls and Ulquiorra as they settled into the car. It was warm today so I turned on the air as I waited for a reply. I noticed that the girls in the back were wearing polar opposite outfits with Tatuski in dark green cargo shorts and a black tank top while Orihime had a knee length denim skirt matched with a white tank top and a pink jacket over top.

"Yeah, a movie would be nice in this heat. We could go to lunch beforehand too so we don't have to get food there." The darker haired girl stated and I had to agree with her on that. "Oh yeah, we also invited Ichigo to come with us today."

I had to repress myself from hitting my head against the stearin wheel even thought I knew this was probably coming.

We were going to pick up my nemesis.

He was going to sit in my car.

I was going to drive him around like a fucking Shofer.

Taking a glance at Ulquiorra in the passenger seat I noted that he didn't look too pleased with the situation either.

Sighing I could do nothing but follow the directions that Tatsuki gave me and found myself parked outside of a small clinic. Actually, I wasn't all that surprised that the twins lived above one since they were probably both psychotic enough to check them into a real hospital.

I beeped my horn and waited impatiently for the orange head to come out.

"Grimmjow?" I turned to find Ulquiorra looking apprehensive; fidgeting even in his seat.

In a low voice so the girls behind us couldn't hear I whispered, "Every thing's going to be alright." That seemed to make him calm down; just in time to cause the Berry was walking towards us.

He had on a shit eating grin as he walked out in black jeans, a white V-neck with a black strip down the center and topped with a red leather jacket with white mesh sleeves on the outside. He looked good for a douche; even though it wasn't appropriate clothing for how hot it was.

As he climbed into the car I made a mental note to scrub down the back seat at some point. Surprisingly he wasn't acting as much as a dick as I thought he would. "Hey Grimmjow, thanks for the ride."

Unsure of how to reply to that I just shrugged and started to drive in a random direction.

To fill my lack of conversation Orihime decided to fill the Berry in on our plans. "We were planning on going to lunch first then a movie. Have anywhere in mind to eat?"

"Not McDonalds."

"Yeah, anywhere but MckeyD's." Tatsuki agreed. Looking in the rearview mirror I saw that Tatuski had to lean forward to see across her big chested friend and speak to Ichigo. "Unlike some people others care about what they put into themselves; Orihime."

"I don't eat bad things, they all taste good!"

Ten minutes it's only been ten minutes and I could already feel the three in the back grinding on my nerve.

I could tell that Ulquiorra was fighting the urge to make any physical contact with me and it was kind of cute on his part.

"So do I have a destination for lunch or am I just going to drive around all day?" I tried to keep my voice level and must have succeeded because none of the passengers said anything.

The Berry took the challenge, "There's a diner on the way to the movies and it's cheap."

Since no one else offered any suggestions I went to the indicated place, I've been there before so I didn't need directions. Good thing to because I didn't want him talking to me more then he needed.

They sat us at a rounded booth so no matter what I was gonna be stuck looking at Ichigo's smug ass face as we sat me, Ulquiorra, Orihime, the Berry, and Tatsuki. Luckily in this sitting position I was able to intertwine Ulquiorra's fingers with mine.

As our group ordered and ate Ulquiorra thought it would be a good idea to mess with me under the table. He had crossed his legs and would occasionally rub him foot along my leg and then when he started to tire of that he unlaced our hands so he could use it to rub along my thighs.

And other areas.

"Oh yeah Ulquiorra I have a message for you!" Orihime chimed dropping the sandwich she had been eating on her plate. Since his attention was else ware Ulquiorra stopped…..rubbing me. "Actually, I have two. Your mom said she washed your clothes so to pick them when we're done."

"Why would he need to pick them up?" The Berry interjected. Obviously he didn't know where Ulquiorra had been staying the past few days and honestly I would like to keep it that way.

Apparently Ulquiorra didn't feel the same, "I've been living with Grimmjow thanks to family problems."

That got him interest, to my annoyance, and he wasn't about to let up on the situation. "That sucks. What is it? Parents giving you grief, rebelling, drugs? Do they have a problem with your boy-OW!"

I knew that was coming so I cut him off by kicking him in the shin; maybe it was a good thing that I was sitting across from him. Though I got a nasty look for my action he did say what had caused him the pain even though both of the girls kept asking him. Maybe Ichigo wasn't all that bad after all; when he's away from his friends and brother that is.

Ulquiorra answered his question surprisingly. "Just family problems. I'm got getting along well with my Father right now."

Well I guess that's not technically lying since that is happening now. Still I don't know why he felt the need to tell the Berry. It's almost like he actually didn't' mind hanging around with Ichigo even after all he did to the both of us in the past weeks.

"Anyway what was the other thing you needed to tell me?"

"Hhhhhhhhm, I got it a while ago, let me think." Orihime rubbed her temples in thought. "I can't remember the exact message but it was like 'I miss you and I hope you give me a call sometime so we can catch up.'"

She looked pleased with herself for remembering but she forgot to say who it was from; I had an idea but so help me if I was right about it.

"Was it from Arturo?" Ulquiorra asked coldly. The girls looked surprised by his reaction and only nodded in confirmation. "I wish he would stop bothering me."

Ichigo looked about ready to ask who that was when he must have noticed how livid I was and, probably not wanting to get kicked again, kept his mouth shut.

The conversation pretty much died after that or I blocked it out. Really I didn't pay attention to much after that and less than half my mind was focused on what was going on around me.

I missed the car ride.

I missed Ulquiorra breaking off from the group so we could sit in the back.

I missed him trying to kiss me in the dark.

I missed the movie.

I missed dropping Ichigo off at his house.

My mind was running wild with thoughts and my blood was boiling with uncalled for rage.

By the time I was pulling into the driveway my senses were starting to return to me but my anger was still boiling. Going right into the house I didn't notice Ulquiorra following me till I was sitting on my bed doubled over hands clasped between my spread legs; my foot bouncing in agitation.

Ulquiorra closed the door behind him and leaned on it with his hands clasped behind his back. He was waiting for me to say something his face actually showing real worry and concern waiting for me to speak.

And speak I did.

***An all girl band I started listening to couldn't really think of another band at the moment (too lazy)**

**Writers block DIE! Sorry if the chapter sucked blame my brain. Any who I couldn't' resist bother Grimmjow more so Arturo just had to be slipped in there. **

**I know I asked you just to wish my team luck a few weeks ago and we did good, now I call on all your wish fulfilling powers to give me luck tomorrow for my SAT's**

**Please?**

**:D**


	45. Maybe Not

Ch 45: Maybe Not

"Give me your phone."

My demand was met with a confused look and Ulquiorra made his own remark. "Grimmjow, what's wrong? You've been acting strange all day." Either Ulquiorra was trying to calm me down or he was really thick and didn't realize what had triggered my anger.

Forcing myself to allow my anger to boil over I kept my voice as even as I could, "Let's see. First my boyfriend invites his friends to come on our date with us; the first real one we've ever had. Then, said boyfriend, gets a message from his ex saying he wants the other to call him even after my boyfriend swore he hasn't spoken to him in over a year."

Now he seemed to understand as his lips were pulled into a thin line. "Really? You're hung up on that?" I didn't reply so he continued. "I told you it ended, for me at least. Sure, Arturo still tried to hang out with me and repair our relationship but for me it ended. Would you please let this go?"

I repeated my earlier statement, "Give me your phone."

"No."

"Ulquiorra," I growled in warning. He still didn't relent but there was a shift in his demeanor, instead of looking defiant and angry his lips turned up in a slight smile as he literally saunter over to where I sat on the bed. Resting his hands on either of my legs he leaned into me like I had done to him earlier.

"How about instead of worrying over an ex, " He whispered into my ear. "We have some fun." Ulquiorra was offering himself up to me in order to distract me and I hate to say but he was doing a hell of a job.

Leaning in further Ulquiorra connected our lips and bypassing all the slow, casual things, he dove his tongue into my mouth and started to feverously take control. While that was happening his hands started to wander over my tensedbody trying to make me relax. In any other situation I would have given in quickly and passionately but honestly I wasn't one to let my anger go so easily as being distracted by seduction.

That didn't mean I wasn't going to run with it though.

Since Ulquiorra was desperately trying to divert my attention I was going to use it and have some fun. (Don't give me that look; if you were in this situation you would do the same) I grabbed his hips and flipped our positions so it was like we were continuing from where we left off earlier. Only hesitating for a moment, Ulquiorra propped his feet up on the edge of the bed so he could lift his hips to connect with mine.

I wasn't about to have that. Since it appeared as if Ulquiorra was going to let me do whatever I wanted in order for me to 'forget' what I had initially wanted, well let's just way I was going to take full advantage of the chance.

First thing that needed to go was his maroon shirt; and I knew exactly what to do with it. Slowly I worked my hands under the light fabric pausing in my motion to give some attention to a perked nipple earning me a gasp.

Eventually I was able to maneuver the shirt off him and held onto it as I covered the newly exposed skin in possessive kisses. Tangling his fingers in my hair, Ulquiorra allowed me to wrap my arms around him so I could life him up and reposition him so his head was on the pillow.

With some coxing I managed to pull his fingers from the knots he created in my hair and pinned his hands on either side of his head. As expected, when I pulled back to take in the look of my boyfriend underneath me, Ulquiorra's eyes were lidded with lust, lips slightly parted and face actually flushed; the image went straight to my groin.

Trying to keep my head straight and focus on what I wanted to do, I quickly used Ulquiorra's discarded long sleeved shirt to tie his wrists to my headboard.

"What are you doing?" Even though his face was flushed Ulquiorra still managed to speak evenly and he was snapped from his pleasure induced trance. I'd need to change that.

"Just trying something different. If it bothers you we could stop and go back to….., what was it we were talking about before?"

After that he became rather accepting. Now that his hands were out of the way I basically had free access to his entire body. I reconnected our lips and began roaming my hands over his chest and waist, careful not to touch the growing bulge in his pants. There was something I wanted to try and maybe this was the best time for it.

With a little maneuvering I got Ulquiorra's dark jeans off, grateful that they were loose, and through them across the room before proceeding to remove my own shirt. Watching him strain against his binding was almost comical, and I took a mental photograph of this moment. "Calm down, I didn't forget about you."

Taking a second to remove my pants I quickly reconnected out lips as my hands worked their way under the black boxers hugging Ulquiorra's hips. Making quick work of them too the only thing separating us were my own boxers and I took my time with those; annoying a very turned on goth in the process.

"What are you doing?"

I hummed before responding, "I don't know. Are you sure you really want this? I mean you told me to lay off and this is going kind of quickly. Do you really want this?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"I don't' really think you-"

"YES! God, just do it!"

Well, that was probably as good as it's probably going to get. Not waiting any longer I pulled the final garment off and was about to line myself up with Ulquiorra's entrance when I realized I still had to prepare him. "Ulquiorra I –"

"Forget it, I want you now and I can put up with a little pain!" He was straining against his bindings as his raised his voice the loudest I had ever heard it; it still wasn't shouting but it was loud.

Hesitantly, I slowly pushed into him. I was determined that if I saw any pained expression I would stop but, if it was possible, he seemed to like this more then out usual routine. Ulquiorra didn't even give himself a chance to adjust as he started pushing back against me; even with the restraints he was doing a good job.

Guess I don't have to take this slowly.

Keeping myself in side of him I moved closer to the headboard, which he mistook as me starting so he braced himself, but instead I took a firm hold of his hips and pressed myself against him. With the shirt restraining his hands it took a bit more effort to reverse our positions so he was sitting on my lap, his legs straddling me loosely, and his arms tied just above my head.

Ulquiorra looked confused at the change in position, though we have done something like this before, I had been the one tied up and he had control. Now I had the upper hand. "Something wrong?" I asked faking concern.

Seeming to not share my sense of humor I received a glare but the effect was severely decreased by the fact that I was inside of him.

"No," Ulquiorra growled. Taking a moment to prepare himself, Ulquiorra started out with shallow hip movements making both of us moan from his ministrations. It didn't take long before his pace quickened and I meet each of his bounces with my own thrust upwards.

Since we've never done this position for this long before it took a while to maneuver ourselves so that I hit the spot in Ulquiorra that made him tremble in pleasure.

"Grim-Grimmjow, I'm gonna, gonna come." Ulquiorra managed to gasp out as we continued to collide harshly together.

Unfortunately, I finished first, emptying deep inside Ulquiorra and after a few more bobs up and down he too reached his end. "Grimmjow!" The look on his face was so cute as he cried out my name and with a final moan he pulled off me falling onto the bed.

"You alright?" I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into me.

"Hm. I'll be fine, I'm just tired." Nuzzling into my chest, Ulquiorra's breathing started to even out as he drifted off.

Taking a moment to admire the relaxed face of my boyfriend as he slept I was a bit disappointed in what I now had to do. Though it would have been the right thing to untie him I didn't want to risk him waking up before I was finished my plan.

Sighing, I sat up and retrieved my boxers and pants from the floor pulling them on before I stood up; I didn't want the neighbors to see anything as I moved around. Going over the where I had tossed Ulquiorra's jeans I picked them up. The reason I tossed them was to put the article of clothing far out of Ulquiorra's reach to ensure he didn't find out what I was doing.

And what was I doing?

Calling Arturo.

Retrieving the cell from his pants I paused a moment to take in the dark green skull on the back and, chuckling to myself, left the room.

"Looks like someone just had sex." As I was closing the door behind me Nnoitora had been walking up the steps and eyed my half naked appearance.

"Fuck off."

"Oh, did you not last that long?"

I opened my mouth to make a comment but closed it, deciding it wasn't worth it talking about my sex life. Instead I had a more pressing matter. "Can you….can you help me with something?" I had broken off half way through, doubting if he could really help me, but what do I have to lose?

My request peeked his interest, Nnoitora leaned against the banister. "Sure, shoot. Wait if you want to know what guys like in bed your time would be better spent looking up porn."

Stopping myself form rolling my eyes I basically spilled my guts to him. "No, I recently found out that Ulquiorra has an ex." I could tell my brother wanted to make a stupid remark but thankfully he shut his mouth. "I recently learned who it was and his friends next door had a message for him from Arturo; his ex. Then when I looked him up on the web his profile picture was him and Ulquiorra. So I was intending to call the bastard and basically tell him to leave my boyfriend alone."

"…Do you really think that's the smartest thing to do?"

I was actually surprised by that answer. "Yeah, I know that you would go to one of Teslas ex's house and break their neck for something like this."

"True," He shrugged, "But that's me. You're you and I know that this is going to come back and bit you in the butt; either by Ulquiorra or Artula."

"Arturo. And what else am I supposed to do? Wait till he shows up on my door step and them punch him in the face?"

Nnoitora shrugged again. " I don't think it will come to that, but really you need to give the guy some space."

I get what Nnoi was saying but I still just wanted to let the guy know, in probably not the best of ways, that Ulquiorra was taken. Weighing my options I could either really angering Ulquiorra if he ever found out, which would probably happen if the guy calls him to say 'what the fuck', or I could scare the guy into never trying to contact Ulquiorra again. Then there was the dreaded third option in which neither of the others would happen and Arturo would just pop out on day on our doorstep.

"…..Looking at his texts wouldn't be that bad." I looked at Nnoitora for any sign of agreement or displeasure. "It's not like I'll actually talk to the guy and it's more to settle my own unease so he'll never find out."

Seeming to no longer care about me dilemma Nnoi just shook his head and headed off to his own room.

I took that as the go ahead and turned on the phone, finding that the background was a bat, and clicked on his messages icon. It actually took me a while to fine Arturo's name because it was so far down on the list.

So far so good.

The first, or should I say the first in the sequence in which Ulquiorra ignored him, message from the bastard stated: **By break up I hope you mean take a break while you dad gets the stick out of his ass **

The second: **What was with you ignoring me at school?**

The third: **I'm outside come down**

The forth: **You can keep ignoring me**

The fifth: **I left you like twelve messages and I'll leave hundred more so pick up!**

The sixth: **PICK UP THE PHONE!**

After that Arturo was basically cursing Ulquiorra out on his silence but the last thing he sent really hit me.

**I really wish you wouldn't let your father push you around**

I sighed; maybe Arturo wasn't all that bad.

**Heyo everyone!  
>I'm scared for two reasons.<br>My school laptop is being taken away today and I'll have to deal with my slow home computer for the summer :_:**

**Second everyone keeps talking about how FF is taking down rated M stories. I read the ruling and I do realize that this story does not comply with their restrictions of rated M; which is why this chapter was a little more tamed then usual. All I can hope for is that since my description of the story isn't that explicit as to what happens in the story, Addictive Love will be over looked. *Begs in a corner for five minutes* If it is deleted, god forbid, I will see if I can reload it either under a different story name or minus the sex scenes :_:  
>If my account is deleted *resists the urge to rip out my already too short hair* I am taking precautions and have already signed up for another story site, but they won't let me in till November, *rips a large chunk of hair out* ow!<strong>

**(More info will be coming) **


	46. Thoughts

Ch 46: Thoughts

I managed to slip Ulquiorra's phone back in his pocket before he woke up and he didn't seem to have a clue to my earlier snooping. We were currently sitting on the couch in the living room, Ma had gone to bed early and Nnoitora was in his room doing hell knows what.

Since we didn't have to worry about someone sneaking up on us Ulquiorra was sitting practically in my lap, his legs laying over my own. He also didn't seem to plan on heading off to bed anytime soon thanks to the power nap he had had earlier.

I, on the other hand, was finding myself struggling to stay awake. The dark room, the light emitting from the TV as it showed a 'Worlds Dummest' marathon, the warmth of another body leaning against my own topped with the occasional light kisses I would receive from my boyfriend were just lulling me to sleep.

"Grimmjow?"

"Hhmm?" I was too tired to even voice a real reply.

"About earlier, I don't want you to think you broke your promise. I really wanted that." Ulquiorra shifted so he could look up at me with his large green eyes.

'You really wanted that or did you really wanted to distract me?' I didn't voice that fearing the cozy moment would immediately end. Instead I slipped my hand around his waist and pulled him closer, enjoying the fact that he didn't struggle and instead moved onto my lap a little more then I had tried to coax him. "You know," I mumbled burying my nose slightly in his dark hair, enjoying the sent of fruit coming from him. "We've come a long way from when I first meet you."

Ulquiorra nodded digging my nose slightly deeper into his locks. "You know what my first impression of you was?" I gave him a light squeeze to continue, "I thought you looked like a thug. Don't laugh; you were mowing the lawn with this huge scowl on your face. And your hair; I thought it looked so ridiculous."

"Hey!" That snapped some of the drowsiness out of me, "There's nothing wrong with my hair. You should be happy that it's blue and not that bloody piss color that the Berry has. Besides I thought you had to have been at least five with the stubborn way you were acting."

He shrugged, not seeming to care. "I didn't want to move in the first place."

"Why? What was so special about your old place?" Ulquiorra had never really mentioned his life before moving here so I was a little interested in hearing about it.

"My house wasn't that great but I really liked my old room. It was much bigger then my current one. We had to get rid of most of my things just so they would fit in my new room."

Sure talking about his old room wasn't the most interesting of topics, but it seemed to make him happy talking about it. "What did you throw out?"

"What didn't I?" He started counting them off on his fingers. "My queen sized bed would have taken up half the room so Mother made me get rid of that, my book shelf has been moved to our living room so it's not really of use to me now, and then my dresser was down sized so that little thing I have now so some of my clothes are still in boxes in my closet."

Only two things from his statement really stuck me; he probably has more clothes then a girl and that he had once had a huge ass bed. "What was your bed like?"

"….Really big. I could lay across it and my legs would only slightly hang of the side. It also had a lot of pillows; I actually really miss those." His mind seemed to go to another place for a few seconds before he snapped back. "It was really soft too from being well used for years."

Suddenly my previous drowsiness returned from him describing his bed. The more he continued on talking the harder it was to keep my eyes open and soon enough my vision was engulfed in darkness.

-Ulquiorra's viewpoint-

I wasn't that surprised that Grimmjow fell asleep, in fact I'm surprised he hadn't done so earlier. I did feel bad about ruining our date but I hadn't seen Tatsuki or Orihime in a long time and I did kind of want to hang out with them.

Even thought we had to put up with Ichigo in the process.

Sighing, I repositioned myself on the couch so Grimmjow's arm was around my shoulders and my head on his chest.

Until now I hadn't really talked about what I had left behind when we moved but maybe it was for the best. I've only ever slept with Grimmjow in the new bed and if I had kept the old one and he found out I had lost my virginity in it with someone else in it he would have probably set it on fire.

I closed my eyes and got comfortable. In the silence of the house I couldn't help but wonder what life would have been like if I never meet Grimmjow.

I'd be alone.

Wrapping my arms around Grimmjows torso and snuggled into his broad chest, and pushed the depressing thoughts from my head.

I'm with Grimmjow.

And I'm happy.

**Sorry it's soooo short, it's due to a combination of having to share a computer now and having finals this week. This was sort of a filler/ a helper. From now on our I'll try to get on my, extremely slow, home computer**

**Chapter 46. Wow.**


	47. Everything's Fine

Ch 47: Everything's Fine

"Grimmjow." I could feel someone jabbing on my shoulder painfully.

"Fuck off," Covering my eyes with my forearm I tried to fall back to sleep and ignore the awake person above me.

"I'm not kidding get up right now!" This time I got punched along with a hissed. "Mom's coming!"

That woke me up a bit but I still didn't understand the urgency that Nnoitoria was displaying. The heaviness on my chest indicated that Ulquiorra had stayed with me last night instead of wandering off somewhere; it was slightly uncomfortable but pleasant. "Why are you even in my room?" I mumbled, not really caring for an answer too much.

In the distance I could hear footsteps descending the steps, getting louder with each passing second. I thought that was kind of strange since usually they get softer since their going away from my room and a floor separates up.

"Grimmjow Get the fuck up now! Ulquiorra!" Almost frantic, Nnoitora started to pull Ulquiorra off of me and, finally, reaching as much annoyance as I could in a morning I sat up, wrapping my arms around the still dozing teen in the process.

"Will you go away?"

"Grimmjow?"

I turned, taking in my surroundings as I did. This wasn't my room, this wasn't even the second floor, this was the couch in the living room; the wide open living room I must have fallen asleep in last night. Ulquiorra was still in my arms, the blanket we had been using the night before was wrapped around us so even if I wanted to push my boyfriend away he wouldn't go far.

It took a few seconds but I eventually found my voice. "Morning Ma. We kind of fell asleep last night here." Ma was taking in our position with a confused look so I fumbled on trying to explain it all away. "I guess at some point Ulquiorra fell on top of me. It's a little strange but what are you gonna do?"

"Grimmjow?"

"Yeah,…Ma?"

"You're lying to me."

I swallowed. Ma looked about ready to kill so I knew lying would be the worst thing to do, "Yeah Ma."

"Did you put Ulquiorra in that position?"

Wait, did she think I was molesting him last night or something? I gaped at her, "No! I woke up like this I told you that." She raised an eyebrow. "I'm not lying!"

"So Ulquiorra did this?"

I just realized that my arms were still wrapped around the sleeping black haired teen so I threw them up in irritation. "I don't know, Nnoi just woke me up and we were like this. What's the problem?"

"Just tell her." Ulquiorra mumbled as he rolled over a bit to rest his head in the crook of my neck.

This move didn't help the situation as Ma crossed her arms. "Tell me what?"

God damn it! Now I was stuck in a tight spot, either I tell the truth earlier then I wanted and take what ever verbal lashing I was going to get or I lie and Ulquiorra goes off and does who knows what and freaking Nnoitora is just standing there with a shit eating grin enjoying my predicament way too much. "Tell you that um…well you see….were kid of….ah…"

"We're dating." Ulquiorra lifted his head from my chest, still looking half asleep, to look over my shoulder at my mom. "We have been for the past month or so."

Ma looked dumbfounded. "Is this…What?"

"Damn it! We're dating Ma. I'm gay, Ulquiorra's gay, Nnoitora's gay; every guy currently in this house right now is gay."

"Oh," She still looked confused but pointed between me and my boyfriend. "Does…. Ulquiorra's parents know about you two?"

"No. I didn't really want them to but now we don't really have a choice." Sitting up and moving off my lap, Ulquiorra rubbed at his eyes to try to wake up. Under his breath he added. "Things should get interesting now."

"Grimmjow, can I see you in the kitchen for a second?" Though she asked it like a question I knew that it was mom code for 'get your ass in the kitchen right now'.

Sighing, I pushed the blankets off me and followed after Ma; as slowly as I could I should mention. I found her rummaging through the fridge, something she does to postpone a conversation, so I situated myself leaning against one of the granite counters, waiting for her to speak first.

I waited.

And waited.

A good five minute must have gone by before she straightened up; a look of, almost sadness, etched on her usually happy face. "I guess what I really want to know is why didn't you tell me you were attracted to guys?"

I should have been expecting that question to come first but it still didn't' mean that I had a real answer. "Well I didn't really like guys, until I meet Ulquiorra."

"Still why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Because," The moment of truth had arrived. "Because I didn't' want to be treated differently. My friends still accept me but everyone else-"

"Your friends knew about this but not me?" Ma had raised her voice but took a deep breath to calm herself. "Why would I treat you differently? Your still my son, do you see me treating Nnoitora differently just because he prefers being with guys? No. No matter what you do, Grimmjow, you are still my son. What ever you do in life that will never change."

I guess that this point, if this was a cheesy movie or book, we would hug and I would start crying about how I'm so happy she accepted me for who I am; but I'm not a cheesy character in a book. Swallowing I stood up straight and squared my shoulders to look stronger then I felt at the moment, my legs felt like they were going to give out under me from relief. "Thanks, Ma." With that I headed back to where the two black haired teens were waiting both looking a little drained of color.

"So?" Nnoitora asked; trying to keep a smile on his face.

"So what?" The look on Nnoi's face was priceless. He must have realized I was messing around with him and that everything was fine since his forced smile became a scowl.

"Fuck you. I wish you both the best of luck dealing with Ulquiorra's parents, if their anything like Tesla's they probably wont be to happy knowing that the person their son is dating will be toping them."

I gave the finger to the oldest boys retreating back before my attention was pulled to the other teen in the room when he climbed into my lap.

"Is everything fine now?"

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled the green eyed boy into my chest. "Yeah, Ma's fine. The only thing left is telling your parents."

"The hardest part."

I didn't even try to deny that. Mrs. C seemed like her son's sexuality was the last thing she would worry about but from what Ulquiorra told me about his father things could get rough.

"You know if things start to go south with you dad I can always arrange for Stark to go after him. That guy may be a sloth at times but he's helpful in a fight."

Smiling slightly, Ulquiorra elbowed me in the ribs. "You're not ordering a hit on my Father."

"Still," I buried my face in the others soft hair, "Its an option."

**It's short again TT_TT**

**First week out of school and my mom's already started with the whole 'you need a job' rant. Technically I already have one working at my family's pet shop but she says I need a real one…she recommended McDonalds T_T **

**Who knows maybe I'll be taking your order the next time you go **

**Anyway rant done. **

**Though it would be the greatest thing on earth there will not be a hit on Aisen in this story.**


	48. Breaking Off

Ch 48: Breaking Off

After the near heart attack I had from coming out to my Ma I would have been more then willing to just hang around the house all day but Ulquiorra didn't exactly like that.

Currently we were in my room, me laying back on my bed and Ulquiorra rummaging through his bag of clothing.

"You know were not doing anything today right."

"We are." He pulled out a shirt and while he took his sweet time pulling it on I was left wondering what he was talking about. "The women are leaving today so I was going to say goodbye."

It took me a second to realize who he was talking about. "Oh them. Well have fun." I rolled onto my side, pretending to sleep.

In less then a second, the fastest he had ever moved, and I missed it, Ulquiorra moved across the room and smacked the back of my head. "You're coming too, we'll be able to talk to my parents after they leave. And stop whining I didn't hit you that hard."

Rubbing the back of my head I rolled over again to face him, "One, that did hurt; you hit hard. Two, why should I go and say bye to a couple of girls I'll probably not talk to for a few months and three I just came out to my Ma I'm not ready to go and talk with you parents too."

All three of my reasons earned a glare.

My mouth suddenly went dry.

"I'm going to ignore your first reason, the second is understandable but their still my friends and for the third, well, I just want to get this over with. I'm tired of sneaking around and honestly," A small, smile pulled at his lips. "I'd rather just have it out in the open that my Father hates me so I can move on with my life."

I keep hearing about how horrible his father was but I never saw anything that bad happening the rare times when I see them together and the things Ulquiorra said he had done. "What do you think he'll do, about us announcing our relationship, I mean?"

Ulquiorra sighed running his hand over his face. "Probably try to force me to move in again for starters, followed by keeping us apart as much as possible till he can get his job to move him so we have to move. Again."

After hearing that I was even less eager then I had been before to go talk with his parents. "Your Mom wouldn't allow that though right?" It was a lame plea, I won't deny it, but I just wanted him to be wrong about this so I didn't have to be stressed out about the possibility.

"My Mother is… infatuated with Father. She would do and go with what ever he said just to make him happy. If anything it would probably be more likely I'll have to move in with you, semi-permanently, just so I don't have to leave."

"As much as I would enjoy that, I don't' think Ma will be that happy about us rooming together now that she knows were dating. Hell, we'll probably be lucky if she leaves us alone in the same house again, since you can't get pregnant she'll know that we'll be having sex ever free minute we get."

"I'm not kidding."

"Neither am I." I stood up so I could put both of my hands on his shoulders and he had too look at me when I spoke. "Look, things are going to change if we do this today. Sure things are gonna change no matter when we decide to tell your parents but do you really want what we have right now to end so suddenly?"

"…Yes, this needs to be done."

It was decided then, I didn't' have any other option now that he clearly said this was what he wanted. Sighing, I gathered my own clothing up to get dressed thinking of how much of a pain today was going to be.

With my shirt and jeans on Ulquiorra barley waited for my shoes to be laced before pushing me from my room and down the steps.

"You know, I know how to walk."

"Just want to make sure you don't make a run for it and lock yourself in anywhere."

I wish I had thought about that.

Ma was no longer anywhere to be seen, and not really caring where Nnoitora was, I didn't have to explain where we were going. It felt warmer than it had been lately and the summer days ended it had become cooler and this was probably going to be one of the last hot days till spring.

"Ulquiorra! Good morning!" Orihime stood up from the wicker chair she had been sitting on to wave us over. As we approached the girl's bags of luggage came into view near their feet and a small fold out table housed two cups of tea they were drinking. "I was afraid I wouldn't get to say goodbye." The hyper girl threw her arms around Ulquiorra's neck in a hug.

"Carful you're going to choke him." Tatsuki stated; not sounding too opposed to the idea.

"But who knows when I'll see him again." The girl, still clinging to Ulquiorra, whined as big tears started to form in her eyes.

Great. Maybe I've been hanging around Ulquiorra too long, with the way that his emotions vary as much as a rocks, but I didn't' really want to have to deal with a cry girl right now.

"You're worried about not seeing him?" The dark haired teen asked as she stood up to pry her friend off the now uncomfortable looking Ulquiorra. "What about Ichigo? You two really seemed to hit it off, I thought I would be dragging you off of him."

"Thank you Tatsuki, but that was more information then I needed to know." Ulquiorra ran his hands over his clothing to get out the newly formed wrinkles. "I don't particularly like the man."

"Really you hide it soooo well. If you don't like him then you're really not going to like this he's behind you." She stated pointing over my shoulder.

For me, personally, I had found a new kind of respect for Ichigo since he was at least behaved the other day but I still wasn't about to great the guy with a smile. Turning I found that he was indeed walking up the from walk way, a black Honda waiting at the curve.

"What are you doing here Berry?"

"Good to see you too Grimmy. I guess the girls didn't tell you I'd be their ride home?" The orange haired teen smiled but it wasn't to me, he was preoccupied with what was going on next to me. Orihime was struggling to life her bright pink duffle bag and in a fluid motion the Berry lifted it for her and swung it over his shoulder. "Anyways see you tomorrow."

"Later Ulquiorra, bye Grimmjow." Tatsuki called over her shoulder, following leisurely after the two before her; who were arguing over who would carry the pink bag.

Since I didn't really talk to Orihime the whole time she was here I wasn't annoyed that I didn't get a goodbye from her.

Once they were all packed into the car we waited till they had had turned the corner before entering the house. Honestly I wasn't in much of a hurry but Ulquiorra kept dragging me up the steps so I had to move my feet quicker. I also wasn't used to just walking into the house so that didn't really help my nerves.

"Where are your parents anyways?"

"Probably in the kitchen and the office, you just keep Mother busy while I get Father." Well that was easy enough. Since I had a good idea as to where the kitchen was I made my way there while trying to think of something to talk about.

"Hello, Grimmjow! Did you see Orihime and Tatuski off?"

Taken aback by her cheerfulness my reply was a bit lacking, "Yeah I saw them…off; Ichigo actually came and got them."

"He's such a nice boy, I hope he and Ulquiorra can become friends." I repressed the urge to roll my eyes at that. "Any who do you want to stay over for dinner tonight? I'm making fried chicken."

"Thanks but that may not be the best thought right now."

"Why's that?" Mrs. C put the chicken she had been preparing in the oven, (wasn't it a little early to start making dinner?), and looked over at me questionably.

"Well I'm kind of here for moral support for Ulquiorra." The confused face turned worried, "It's nothing bad he just want to tell you guys something."

"Thank god, I thought you were going to tell me that he was, well, not doing safe things again." Mrs. C put a hand on her chest and exhaled in relief. "As long as he's fine I'll put up with anything."

'Really now, because from what I heard you didn't' do a real good job defending Ulquiorra the first time.' I had to painfully bit down on my tongue to keep from blurting that out, "Good."

The slamming of a door and the sound of steps coming down the hall caught my attention, because it was only a single pair of feet.

Crap.

"He's being an ass." Ulquiorra voice was raised as he walked into the kitchen and started pacing the room; seemingly not noticing us. "Wouldn't even let me speak. Had to keep putting in his own comments."

Mrs. C looked concerned but still captured her son mid pace for a hug, "What were you talking about? You know he's a busy man he probably was just trying to hurry things along."

"I told him I have a boyfriend." Though his mom didn't release him I could tell that she tensed hearing that. "And you know what that….that Bastard I can't take him anymore."

"Ulquiorra that's your father."

"He may have the title but he's far from being a Father to me." The smaller teen looked up at me and smiled slightly; it was almost a pathetic gesture. "Anyways Mother, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend; Grimmjow."

"Grimmjow?" She turned, releasing her son, to give me a look, I couldn't tell if it was approval or dismay, but it sure was confused. "You two are dating?"

"Ah, yeah."

"But Ulquiorra, you know what happened after you and Arturo broke up. You were depressed."

"You mean after we were forced apart," He growled.

She continued as if she hadn't' hear what her son said. "Right now you're a bit stable after your breakdown but something like this could cause a problem."

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes, seeming to grow more annoyed by the second. "If anything this would make me happier; I'd actually feel like there was someone that cares about me around here."

"I care about you."

"Only when Father lets you."

That was a bit harsh, even I have to admit, but I guess this was something that's been bothering Ulquiorra for a while so it would probably be better if I just stood like a mute in the corner then interfere.

"No, I'm always worrying about you. Wither your eating enough, or if your doing fine in school. Your father doesn't allow me anything, I do whatever I want."

"Just like I'm going to do what I want by dating Grimmjow and if you try to break us up like you did with my last relationship, well…" Ulquiorra let the threat die there allowing his mother to figure out he numerous things he would do that would, most likely, bring himself harm.

"But your father-"

"Grimmjow were leaving, Mother I'll come for my things as I need them but I will not be living in this house anymore." With that he grabbed my hand and forcefully pulled me from the kitchen, ignoring his moms calls for him to return.

"That was a little rash don't you think?" I wasn't used to being the voice of reason but even I knew when things had gone too far; for starters we didn't know if Ma would continue to let Ulquiorra live in my room now that she knew about us.

"No."

I stopped walking causing Ulquiorra to stop too, "I know I probably don't understand all that's been going on but you shouldn't ignore your parents. I'm sure it will just take a while for them to warm up to the situation."

I thought this would make him calm down but his frown only deepened.

"You didn't hear my Father." He turned his head slightly and the light caught on something, "I hate him."

-Ulquiorra's view ten minutes into the past-

I have to say my nerves picked up as I watched Grimmjow move into the kitchen, leaving me alone in the hall, with nothing but the thought of what I was about to do. My fingers started to absentmindedly pull at the hem of the shirt I was wearing. It probably wasn't my smartest idea to wear a wide neck, dark green, lose shirt, with the way Father always hated my 'girlier' clothing, and this particular shirt drooped off my one shoulder; accompanied with black skinny jeans.

Forcing my body to stop shaking, fidgeting and thinking of things to distract myself, I turned down the hall and started towards the room that Father had claimed for himself.

I've never been in the new den, one because I haven't really been at home that much since we moved and second I wasn't technically allowed in there. A few times the thought that he may be hiding things in there that he didn't' want Mother or me to see you pop into my head; like any evidence that he was cheating.

I reached the plain wood door separating me from whatever was inside and took a deep breath; several in fact, before knocking.

"I'm busy." My Father's quick reply squished my resolve a bit but it also started to piss me off. He never listened to anything other people had to say so I wasn't going to listen to him. Before my commonsense could tell me to stop I pushed the door open and walked into the room.

The walls were dark wood, along with the large desk sitting in front of the window. Father looked up from his computer screen not all that surprised, and gave me a cold smile.

"Hello Ulquiorra, I didn't know you were home."

What was I to say to that? Father was giving me this look of his that always made me think I did something wrong, well technically I did this time but that's irrelevant. He would smile and his whole demeanor would be friendly but I never felt like the smile reached his eyes; they were always cold and distance.

I needed to get to the point before I chickened out, "I need to talk with you and Mother. Can you come to the living room?"

"What's this about?" He was still smiling; I was becoming more pissed by the second.

"I have news."

"Good or bad?"

That smile was making my blood boil. Tucking my hands in my pockets I tried to hide the fact that my clenched fists were shaking, either out of anger, nervousness or both. I just wanted to piss him off. "Good for me bad for you," I too smiled just to irk him. "I want to announce to you and Mother that I have a boyfriend."

Only for a second did Father's smile falter before it returned full force; his eyes becoming colder and if possible anger started to boil under the light brown circles. "And who's the poor fool this time?"

For a second I thought about not telling him, I didn't want his wrath brought down on Grimmjow, but he had been honest with his Mother so I straightened up. I wasn't about to show any weakness to the bully before me so I ignored the fool comment. "Grimmjow from next door."

"Ah." Father slipped off his glasses before running his hand through his thick, brown hair; slicking it back slightly. "Did this happen while you were 'recovering' at his house. What did you do? Spread your legs like a common whore when he came into the room."

My face heated up at that, he could have done or said anything, anything at all but he chose that. My voice came out very small as I tried to keep myself under control, "I'm not a whore."

"Really?" Father said this like it was major news to him, "With that outfit I thought you were going to go walk the streets when we were done talking." I forced my self to not show any reaction to that; thought it was a low blow. "So I guess next you're going to tell me that that wasn't you I saw making out with Arturo in the backyard last summer? After you only knew each other for probably no more then a day since he had just moved in down the street."

"How did you-"

"Know about that?" Father finished. He leaned back in his seat folding his hands in front of him to rest his chin on. "I know what happens in my surroundings all the time; especially under my own roof. So when you thought you were being sneaky slipping that freak into our house while Momo and I were away; you were sadly mistaken, you're not that smart."

Well you're not that smart either since you don't know I did it with Grimmjow in my room. I smirked inwardly at the one up I had on the man before me who though he knew everything. "If you knew about all that then why did you wait to stop me?"

The smile grew as he leaned forward, his hands resting as a support on the desk. "Because I found your situation amusing." At my blank expression he elaborated. "Did you really think that a fagot* like yourself could ever find someone that would really care for you? You were just being used. Eventually you were going to get hurt, Arturo would move on to either another unsuspecting boy or girl and you would be left with no one. You would see the error to your ways and either become normal and turn straight or end your existence. Thought the second option is appealing to me your mother would have thrown a fit that I would have to deal with. I saved you from all that by making you yourself end it."

I was speechless.

I wanted to….Punch something actually. I went form being pissed, to angry, to raged before finally landing on livid. That bastard thought he was so great and that I was nothing more then an annoying stain that wouldn't disappear on his best shirt. He didn't care if I lived or die, he really did never want me.

"Bastard."

"What was that?" I had whispered the word so I wasn't surprised that he didn't hear me. Instead of playing it off and changing what I said to something that would piss him off less I repeated the word louder."

"You're a Bastard."

"Last I checked I was unfortunately your father." He stood up, walked around his desk so he could stand in front of me. "I should be shown nothing less then respect from you."

"I'll show you respect when I get some in return. Bastard." That did it. I didn't have time to react though I saw what was about to happen. Father backhanded me across the face, knocking my head to the side and leaving a stinging sensation in its wake. The force used to hit me knocked me off my feet. As I dropped to the ground I tried to caught something to stop my fall but my sleeve, thanks to the low dipping collar, wrapped over my hand making it slip off the door handle. I cupped my cheek from my spot on the ground as I looked up at the man towering over me.

He said nothing, just looked down on me with nothing less then contempt. The image would be permanently burned into my mind; something that would fuel my anger for a few years. Horridly I stood up and ran from the room slamming the door behind me, I managed to put a lid on my anger as I hurried into the kitchen; though it was far from evaporating.

I just wanted to get out of the house, away from Father, Grimmjow was standing at the counter in the kitchen and I wanted nothing more then to grab a hold of him and just curl up in his arms. Mother was talking to me but I barley heard her as I paced back and forth.

Till a certain sentence caught my attention.

"Ulquiorra that's your father."

The rage clawing at my insides reared its head. "He may have the title but he's far from being a Father to me." Grimmjow was the only person I could rely on. "Anyways Mother, I'd like you to meet my Boyfriend Grimmjow."

"Grimmjow? You two are dating?"

The muscular teen looked confused as he was verbally backed into a corner, "Ah, yeah."

"But Ulquiorra, you know what happened after you and Arturo broke up. You were depressed."

It took all I had not to yell at her and instead settled for growling out, "You mean after we were forced apart."

Like usual she tried to not make it her husbands fault and find a new reason for us not to be together. "Right now you're a bit stable after your breakdown but something like this could cause a problem."

I normally have a very long fuse for anything that involves me losing my temper, or forming any kind of emotion for that matter, but I was about to lose it. "If anything this would make me happier; I'd actually feel like there was someone that cares about me around here."

"I care about you."

So close to snapping, "Only when Father lets you."

"No, I'm always worrying about you. Wither your eating enough, or if your doing fine in school. Your father doesn't allow me anything, I do whatever I want."

Grimmjow was watching our exchange with a look on his face I couldn't exactly place. He looked both confused and surprised by my words.

I lost it I had to get out of here before I just snap and started breaking things out of frustration. "Just like I'm going to do what I want by dating Grimmjow and if you try to break us up like you did with my last relationship, well..."

"But your father-"

I just want to go back to Grimmjow's house. "Grimmjow were leaving, Mother I'll come for my things as I need them but I will not be living in this house anymore."

Grabbing Grimmjow I stormed out of the house in a blind rage.

"That was a little rash don't you think?" Grimmjow asked from behind me.

"No."

Stopping suddenly Grimmjow forced me to stop; jerking me back slightly. "I know I probably don't understand all that's been going on but you shouldn't ignore your parents. I'm sure it will just take a while for them to warm up to this new intrusion in their life."

How naïve he could be, I turned to face him so he would understand. "You didn't hear my Father."I turned my head so I wouldn't have to look up at him. I probably looked so pathetic to him right now, "I hate him."

"Ulquiorra what happened? Your cheek." One of his large hands brushed along the place where Father had backhanded me. I hadn't realized that on my pale skin the mark must have been flaming.

Instead of shrugging off the touch I leaned into it enjoying the contact more then I would have before we entered my house. "Like I said I hate him."

The fingers against my cheek twitched slightly but didn't pull back; instead I was greeted with the light pressure of lips against my forehead.

"He'll regret that."

***I am sooooo sorry for that nasty word it should never be said to anyone.**

**I know you guys want to kick my ass for not uploading last week, no I didn't die, but this was an important chapter and I didn't' want to half ass it thanks to not having enough time so I pushed it back a week. And look 10 pages! **

**I also didn't have time to really check for mistakes so sorry; if it makes you guys feel better I allow you to *takes a shoe to the head* you read my mind. *Passes out***


	49. Moping

Ch 49: Moping

Ulquiorra spent the rest of the day sulking and the next morning I had more trouble than usual waking him up for school. For someone that was so eager for his Father to admit that he hated him you would think he would be happy to have had that finally said.

"Can I just stay home today?" Ulquiorra, though fully dressed, fell back down on the bed and pulled a pillow over his face.

Honestly it wouldn't have been that big of a deal if he skipped today but I was actually worried that if he stayed home he may have a relapse and start cutting again. "Sorry but we gotta go." Grabbing onto his wrists I pulled him up, "You don't even have to pay attention just show up."

Though grumbling I still got him out the door; now I wished he had fought me a bit more down the stairs.

Mr. C was walking out the door at the same time we were. The first hint that something was wrong was that Ulquiorra froze on the steps. His green gaze locked on his Father like a deer in the headlight.

The man across the lawn just smiled over to us like we were on good terms. Disgusted, I wrapped my arm around my boyfriend's shoulder and forced him into motion while I guided him to the car; keeping my own eyes focused on the car.

"Good morning Grimmjow." I shoved Ulquiorra into the car, making sure the door was fully closed, before turning to face Mr. C.

He was smirking at me over the fence, "Mr. C." I didn't even want to acknowledge him but I was trying to use my body as a barrier between Ulquiorra and his Father so neither could see the other.

"You don't have to be so formal just call me Aizen." His smile widen, "Since you're fucking my slut of a son."

I clenched my fists. I know I should just walk away and not even acknowledge what the Bastard was saying but he was talking down to my _boyfriend_; I couldn't not stick up for him. "I'll stick with Mr. since your 'son' doesn't really belong to you. You made that clear." I put finger quotations around son.

Mr. C pushed his glasses up his nose. "You're correct there I don't want him as a son, I never have, but he still belongs to me. He'll remember that soon."

With that said he turned and walked to his car. I waited till he was driving down the street before going to the driver side of the car and getting in. I barley had myself strapped in when Ulquiorra put his hand on my shoulder.

"What did he say?"

How could someone have such a horrible Father? No one deserved that, "He was just being an ass." At his worried expression I cupped his cheek. "Don't worry, no matter what he says he's not gonna scare me off."

With that said I took off towards the school with little being said between us. My friends greeted us with their usual way, Aaroniero being an ass as he pretends to come on to Ulquiorra, Szayel making snide remarks about everyone, Harribel not hiding the fact that she was annoyed with all of us and Yylfordt just kept quiet in the corner.

"Everything alright Yylfordt?"

"Yeah fine," The blond said dryly. Obviously there was something wrong with him one else seemed that interested to see what was wrong.

Deciding that I had to be the grown up in our group, I stepped away from my boyfriend's side to stand in front of my oldest friend. "Come on, something's up; out with it."

He sighed. "I guess…I'm just not comfortable with you guys being all, cozy, in school."

"Really? Dude, you walked in on us. You're never gonna see us more cozy then that."

Yylfordt just shrugged. "Still don't like it."

Well what was I to do to about that? Annoyed I rolled my eyes and happened to notice an odd, most likely new, kid that just walked in. Her purple hair was put up into two, curly, pigtails on either side of her head held in place by a circular hair pin with spikes coming off the top. Her unusual purple eyes matched her hair and light purple lipstick coated her lips but the thing that struck me as most odd was that she had managed to fluff up her skirt making it poof out around her; on a whim I made a suggestion.

"Since you seem to have a problem with me right now why don't you go see if that new girl needs help." I pointed in her direction making the blond look over; I caught the mild interest that flittered across his face.

"Whatever." I couldn't help but smirk as I watched him walk over to the purple girl, who looked relieved to be having help, and Yylfordt generally smiled before guiding her to the place on her schedule.

The bell rang and my group split up, not before I gave Ulquiorra's hand a small squeeze for reassurance before we went our opposite ways.

Until math I was left with no clue as to how Ulquiorra till Stark walked into Gin's classroom. Too bad he arrived right as the bell rang leaving us to communicate the old fashion way.

**How's Ulqui? **

**4 ur info he's fine. Me on the other hand had to fight off the demon.**

The demon was probably code for Hichigo since he's the only demon I know. Knowing that my boyfriend was getting along fine I could relax and pretend to pay attention to what Gin was saying. A.K.A. texting under the table.

**What hapend?**

Stark looked over to me and rolled his eyes before texting a reply. **What didn't? Flirting, touching, shameless hinting at what they would do if Ulqui was his. I felt so sorry enough for the guy I switched seats with him. **

I was looking down as I wrote my reply so I missed Starks hand gestures as Gin came right up behind me.

"Texting in class are we?" A hand came down to swipe up my phone. "You can have this back after class MR. Jaggerjack."

Great.

Now I was left to just gaze off at nothing seeing, that since my phone was taken, Stark drifted off into the usual coma like sleep that he could easily slip into.

Thirty minutes.

Twenty minutes.

Ten minutes.

Five minutes.

'Finally!' The bell rang and most of the students jumped up from their seat, me included. Without a word I jabbed my hand out in front of me expecting him to just give it to me but the fucker slipped me one of his shit eating grin instead of the cell.

"I hope you never feel the need to text during my class again Grimmjow. Math is something that will always be around and it needs to be known."

"I understand." I stated through my gritted teeth. The room was empty now saved for me and the still napping brunette I called a friend.

Still grinning he pulled my phone from his pocket and put it in my hand but didn't let go, 'I'm a good friend of Ulquiorra's parents you know." I swallowed as the room seemed to drop a few degrees, "I learned of the predicament that you have landed into and I hope that you realize what kind of position you have put yourself in. No one goes against Aizen unless their either very brave or very dim."

He released me and just sat their grinning as I moved over to Stark to slap him hard on the back successfully waking him up. With a grumble I he got up and started moving, nearly forgetting his satchel before I tossed it at him. "So you were saying Hich was annoying today?"

"Yeah," Stark scratched the stubble along his chin. "To tell you the truth though I think the guy's just messing around. You know, like he's chummy with Ulquiorra not trying to get romantic with him; a few times you boy even made a comment back."

I don't know if that's a good thing or what. Sure I want things to go easier on Ulqui but I don't want him being friendly with the demon berry.

"Dude please don't be a possive boyfriend. You're gonna drive him away from you instead of to you acting that way."

"And how would you know?" he had a point but it sounded like the guy was talking from experience.

Stark laughed. "You weren't the only one that hooked up with someone this summer. For a bit I dated Lilynette and it was a disaster, she always wanted to get together and when I wasn't with her she thought I was with other people. It was like she was connected to me the whole time we were together."

I just shook my head at that, I never would have thought that Stark, the guy that must sleep twenty hours a day, would be able to put up with the ball of energy that was Lilynette.

"That's what you get for dating the girl across the street. Any way I gotta get going I'll see yeah later."

He gave me a wave before heading off in the opposite direction as I went to gym. I was a bit eager to hear how Ulquiorra thought the situation went in art so I was a little disappointed when I arrived before him. Aaroniero was there at least so I wasn't exactly alone.

"How's it going Aaroniero?"

"Not as good as it is for Yylfordt. Apparently you sent him over to some girl today and I heard from D-Roy that he's really into, ah,Cirucci I think he said her name was. Pretty soon I'll be the only person without a mate."

I was happy that my friend was finally moving on but I didn't want to hear the guy before me start ranting about how sucky his love life was. "You know if you really wanted someone you would have gone and gotten someone by now; either willingly or forcefully."

"You're right," He hit his fist against his palm. "I should steal Ulquiorra now."

That comment earn him a slug in the arm, "Fuck off."

"Ulquiorra he hit me!" Said raven haired teen walked in at the wrong moment as Aaroniero threw himself as him. That was basically the whole gym class, every chance the taller teen got he was latching onto my boyfriend just to piss me off.

And the icing on the cake was that Ulquiorra didn't even seem to mind.

It got to the point where I had to physically pull them apart; too bad Tosen-saw?- that and made me stay back.

"You know we have a no toughing policy at this school."

"That's for the teachers." I was being a cheeky bastard but I just wanted to go and change.

His lips pressed into a thin line, "It also includes students touching each other. From what I saw that was inappropriate; if it happens again I'll report it."

'See what you're supposed to be blind!' I just nodded before retreating into the locker room. 'Why does everyone have to put in their two sense today?'

"Hey fucker you got me in trouble." Almost kicking my friend off the bench I turned to Ulquiorra to make a comment about him letting people hang all over him when I noticed that he looked depressed still from this morning. Due to that I blocked out Aaroniero's ranting. "Ulquiorra you're not still moping about this morning are you?"

"I'm just feeling….out of sorts."

Our of sorts was an understatement, he wouldn't relax or even look slightly happy as we changed, got our stuff, and finally ended up in the car. His depression was starting to rub off on me.

"Do you want to do something tonight?"

"No," He jumped out of the car before I could say anything more. The guy was eager to get away from me to say the least as he quickly climbed the steps to the front door.

"You know I have the keys right?" No reply. Ulquiorra watched my as I approached him and unlock the door to let us in. Before he could run off again though, I wrapped my arms around his waist dislodging his bag in the process. "Please tell me what's wrong; I don't like seeing you like this."

"…" Ulquiorra pulled my hands from him but didn't let me go as he took hold of my hand and pulled me upstairs. It wasn't till he closed the door behind us that he spoke. "I can't get what father said yesterday out of my head."

"Alright," I nodded in understanding making the shorter teen send me an annoyed look.

"You didn't hear him."

"I heard him today and he was being a bastard." Ulquiorra sat on our bed and, in an out of character gesture, pulled his knees to his chest. My chest squeezed painfully at the sight, "Don't take what he says seriously; it's not true."

"…Isn't it? Something he said made me start to think, "What did you do? Spread your legs like a common whore when he came into the room?" And I did act like a whore when we first meet. In the woods I let you touch me and kiss me, and instead of tryng to get away I started rubbing against you like I was a cat in heat. Then during that movie I did spread my legs for you all because there was a little blood on the screen."

I don't know what I was more furious about, Mr. C calling Ulquiorra a whore or that My boyfriend actually believed him. If I hadn't heard the front door opening to signal Nnoitora's arrival I would have started yelling. So I instead settled for a harsh tone, "Don't you dare call yourself a slut when it involves something we did together. Sure we didn't start dating the same way other people do but nothing bad came from what we did. I know I'm happy with the way things currently are."

Ulquiorra didn't even flinch when I was done my rant.

"You know what's strange though, I thought I would be happy knowing my Father truly hated me; but it just made things hurt more." Ulquiorra buried his face into his knees.

Honestly I was growing tired and frustrated of the new moping Ulquiorra, call me an ass but now that we were out to everyone I was expecting…something. Like going on dates and not caring who saw us holding hands or kissing in public and flipping off anyone that stared at us.

Closing the space between us I put my hands on his shoulders to force him out of his sulking position. "Will you stop being so depressed? I didn't some out of the closet just so you could sulk, were an official couple now; we should be happy."

"But-"

"No buts. We're going on a date right now and if you ruin it with your depression." I grabbed a handful of his clothes that were laying on top of his duffle bag, "Get changed."

He didn't put up a fight as he swapped out of his uniform and I did the same replacing my black uniform with dark green jeans, a black sleeveless V-necked shirt with a skull and cross bone on the bottom and finally I layered a dark leather studded vest over top. I turned to find that Ulquiorra didn't look too bad himself for just being randomly gradded clothes.

Tight black jeans, a long sleeved, loose necked, turtle neck shirt with thumb holes, an olive green jacket just a shade lighter than his eyes and he was pulling a green and checkered print scarf from his bag.

"You look ready for more than a date, do you want to change into something less, well hot? We're not taking a walk in the snow." He shocked his head. Shrugging I grabbed onto his hand and pulled him from the bed and the proceeded to tug him through the house.

"I really don't feel like going on a date." Ulquiorra actually whined.

"Hey Grimmjow, wanna switch boyfriends for the day?" Nnoitora was laying with his back on the couch with Tesla straddling his hips; apparently then had some home together. Both were still in their school uniforms, though they were both wearing their clothing less formally. Nnoi looked agitated while Tels seemed disappointed. "Tesla wants a date, Ulquiorra doesn't; it works perfectly."

"But I want to go with my boyfriend; not his brother!" Tesla was clinging onto Nnoi like he was going to drown when his expression changed and he was grinning. "We could double date. Don't moan it will be great and between the four of us I'm sure it will be fun."

As he was talking I could only think that the way he was going on made him seem a little deprived. I knew they didn't go on dates much but maybe they haven't gone on one for longer than I thought.

"If I agree to this," Nnoitora started carefully. "Will you stop bothering me about how we don't do anything?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Grimmjow is that alright with you?" I wasn't left with much of a choice since the blond was already jumping out of his seat.

"Fine. Maybe your eagerness with rub off on Ulquiorra." I added in an undertone. Since our party had doubled we were forced to wait as the other couple went upstairs changed and returned almost twenty minutes later as, what I assumed to be an argument over what clothing Telsa had to borrow, came down the steps. "Can we please just go already?"

"Yeah, yeah , keep your pants on Grim kitty." Nnoitora waved me off as he walked out the door, "We're all waiting on you now."

I really hate my brother sometimes.

Originally I was just planning on taking Ulquiorra to a movie and spend time in the small arcade the theater had afterwards but after the whining I got from the back seat I 'kindly' told them to think of something if they didn't like my proposal.

"…..What about that really big arcade place? God, I forget the freaking name; the place dad use to take us when we were younger."

"The Fun Zone?" He nodded. "Seriously? That's like almost an hour away. Pick something else."

"Come on that place was the best. The arcade was huge, the golf course wasn't lame, bumper cars, bumper boats, and they had a freaking go-karts courses inside and outside!" Nnoitora was leaning forward so his head was sticking between the front seats. "That's like the holy grail of places for a date!"

"Phh," Really I couldn't argue with that but the holy grail was a little too far. Still I did notice that Ulquiorra seemed to pick up at the thought of go karts. "Fine but you're paying for half the gas." Though grumbling he didn't oppose paying as he leaned back in his seat, pulling Tesla towards him so the blond could snuggle into his chest. "And you drive on the way back."

Like I said it was an hour ride, with tolls and traffic, so I was relieved when I saw the bright sign that stood up in front of the Fun Zone. "I hate driving."

"You're the one that wanted to go on a date," Ulquiorra stated. He climbed out of the car and started stretching out his arms. "We could have just stayed home and watched a movie you know."

"… I wanted to do something special." I wrapped my arm around his shoulders as we waited for Tesla to pull my brother from the car; apparently he had fallen asleep. "Besides now I have a chance to show off on go-karts when I beat Nnoitora's ass."

**Kanzen: hahahahah! Who wants to kick my ass?**

**Tesla: I do! *Kicks***

**Kanzen: I didn't mean literally! Anyway I got my own computer so this is my first ever chapter written on it! :D it's a Netbook so its really tiny and light! **

**Tesla: you should see all the yaoi she has on it already.**

**Kanzen: *pout*you weren't supposed to tell anyone that. So the purple girl in this chapter was ****Cirucci Sanderwicci (She fought Uryu when they were in Hueco Mundo). I saw her and Yylfordt next to each other in a pic and I though huh, they look like they would be a really cute couple, a couple that probably fought a lot, but still be cute. **

**Tesla: You just felt sorry for the idiot. Besides you made him have a hug crush on 'Grimm Kitty'.**

**Kanzen: SHUT UP! He was just confused. But I really am sorry about how late this chapter was I think for the rest of summer I'll just be doing an upload every two weeks, the reason this was soo late is because one of my friend had a death in their family and the week was spent with me comforting and then the funeral. **

**Tesla: …**

**Kanzen: Nothing smart to say about that huh! **

**Tesla: *Gives the middle finger***


	50. Distractions

Ch 50: Distractions

"Well that was eventful. Poor Grimmy got his ass kicked by his boyfriend in everything." Nnoitora cooed as they made their way back to the car. It was dark and most of the parking lot was empty allowing the our group to be louder than usual.

"Fuck you! I let him win most of the time, if I wanted I could have beaten him, and you in everything." I lied. Nnoitora knew it too. For some reason I could never beat him, in anything, and though I did try a few times to out due Ulquiorra but it just wasn't meant to be. Pity because if I had won more than him I would have suggested that we had victory sex after wards.

Ulquiorra, who I currently had my hand wrapped around his waist, shifted slightly in my hold. "You didn't let me win shit."

"Oh! Burn, ratted out by your partner."

"Screw you, just get in the fucking car and drive us home chaffier." I tossed to keys to my brother before crawling in the back seat and pulling my boyfriend down with me. "You know I have to admit that you were better than I had expected at go-karts. Have you rode them before?"

"Once." Ulquiorra buckled himself in and I copied the movement. When we were settled he moved my arm so to have it wrapped around his shoulders and pushed himself into my chest. "That was actually…interesting though."

I had the feeling that he had stopped himself from saying fun and couldn't help but smile; and pull him closer to me. "If you like we can come back again sometime. Without the baggage." I added and got a few disapproving noises from the front seats. "Or anywhere you want to go, I'm not really picky. Actually I think that for the next few days we should plan on going out every night."

"There's no need to."

Shrugging at that I turned my attention to the window the scenery changing quickly as Nnoitora sped down the highway.

"You know Grimm, you can't distract Ulquiorra forever. Eventually you'll both need to figure things out." Tesla's voice pulled me from the window. Apparently the boy using my chest for a pillow had dozed off so the blond had decided to speak up. "I get that he's depressed about something so what is it."

It wasn't like he was going to tell anyone and if anything he and Nnoitora would be on our side. "Mr. C still doesn't approve of us. I don't really get a read from his mom though; the other day she kept acting like it was just a phase he was going through."

"That's it? Damn, my parents almost sent me away to my religious grandparents."

"That's not all of it though, Ulquiorra talked with his dad alone and when we left it looked like he had been hit and today I learned that he had also been called a whore. That's why I dragged him out of the house; he just needs to get his mind off of reality for a while till things cool down.

Nnoitora looked at me through the rearview mirror, seeming to think things over. "Maybe his dad's gay. That would explain why he disapproves of Ulquiorra and you so much."

"He's probably so far in the closet that he's finding presents." Tesla commented off handedly before reaching over to intertwine his fingers with my brother. "Glad we're not like him."

I did have to wonder what that felt like, being gay but trying to deny it, sure I had done that for a while myself but I at least had Ulquiorra. Before he moved in I had never entertained the thought that I might be gay yet here I was, as happy and content as I probably would be with a girl. But what if Mr. C was gay? For me that would be hell every morning, waking up to a wife in my bed, knowing that I wasn't attracted to her in any sexual way, and having to pretend that I did.

The ride home was more enjoyable since I didn't have to worry about what turns to get off on and when I felt like it I would run my fingers over the face and in the hair of my sleeping boyfriend; because he just looked cute sleeping.

When we arrived home I didn't even bother trying to wake Ulquiorra up, since he probably wouldn't budge, and just scooped him up bridal style. "Nnoi, get the door will yeah?" He complied making it slightly easier for me to maneuver Ulquiorra from the car.

I had to wait though for Nnoitora and Tesla to say their goodbyes though, seeing as my house keys were attached to the keys that my brother were still holding. As they made out I distracted myself by trying to press the boy in my arms as close to me as possible so as to keep his warm; though he did have on a coat it was still too cold for just that.

Eventually the two pulled apart and I was able to get the sleeping teen into the house and up to my room. Then I was given the rare opportunity of being able to undress him, sure I could have just woke him up enough to change, but what would be the fun in that?

Besides that had been my plan from the get go.

Get Ulquiorra out of his depressed state, come home have sex. Oh well, not everything goes as plan but this is just as good. Stripping him of his jacket I tossed it on top of his bag before pulling off the stupid scarf around his neck. Though he shifted slightly in his sleep Ulquiorra made no movement to indicate that he was going to wake up so I continued to undress him till there were only his boxers left. Ulquiorra's pj's were at the bottom of the bed so once I had grabbed them and pulled them on him I left to go brush my teeth.

I could still feel the soda that I had earlier sticking to my teeth so it felt good to scrub the sugar from my mouth. When I finished in the bathroom I had the misfortune of walking pass Nnoitora's room and seeing that he had already passed out on his bed and was in only his underwear; it was not pleasant.

So in order to distract myself I pulled the blankets up around me and Ulquiorra when I crawled into bed and then proceeded to pull the smaller teen to me again. I chuckled when, still deep in sleep, he snuggled closer to me.

"Your dad's never going to scare me off, so I hope you don't plan on ever leaving me."

**HOLY CRAP! We're at chapter fifty, you hear that 5 followed by a 0.**

**Halfway to a hundred.**

**Damn I never thought I would get this far. Ever.**

**Sorry if you were expecting this whole chapter to be nothing but the date buuuuutttt *hehehe* I was stumped on what to put so instead you get this after date smutty stuff **

**Been watching the Olympics so blame them for this chapter not being that long. **

**Almost done, one last thing I think I'm going to wrap up Addictive Love with in the next five chapters. Don't kill me but, I know for myself, I'm starting to tire of screwing up their lives in this story; plus I already have an idea for my next one (it wants out) I'm also thinking of writing a IchigoxUryu oneshot/short story once we're done here**

**Tata**

***Didn't really spellcheck* **


	51. A Choice

Ch 51: A Choice

So since I went to bed late, and had tired myself out from the night before, I kept hitting the snooze button on my phone till I finally turned the alarm off. Kind of a mistake since both Ulquiorra and I ended up sleeping in till twelve and missed most of our classes; surprisingly I still had trouble waking up the smaller teen.

After a few nudges I gave up and just scooped him up in my arms, sheets and all, to carry down the steps; noticing that Nnoitora wasn't in his room as I passed by and Ma wasn't in her room either. "Guess Nnoi was able to get up," I dropped my boyfriend down on the couch before going into the kitchen to get us food. Since it was lunch time I skipped over breakfast and made us both lunch meat sandwiches to eat.

"Wakey, wakey I come baring food," I announced as I reentered the living room. Lucking Ulquiorra was waking up so I didn't need to dive bomb him and instead sat down next to him and handing over his plate. "I hope Ma called us out today; I really don't need any more trouble."

He took a few bites of his food before saying anything, "I'm still tired."

"Want to just spent the day on the couch? I mean there's not really anything to do on a Friday afternoon anyway." Ulquiorra nodded in agreement, "Gore galore I'm guessing?" Another nod.

With my sandwich hanging from my mouth I got up to look over the movie shelf. What caught my eye was the box set that Nnoitora had asked for last Christmas, he said that the anime* was the 'goriest shit he's seen' so I thought what the heck and pulled it off the shelf and popped the first DVD in.

Within the first five minutes he was proved right with the whole class being massacred. Then it got into the plot of the story where the prison that the kid was sent to is basically a theme park where the general public doesn't know that the prisoners are actually in danger of dying for the crowd's entertainment. It was just downhill from there with lots of blood and I could practically see Ulquiorra shivering in his nest of blankets.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, this is really good for a cartoon." Ulquiorra shifted a bit closer to me so he could lay his back against my chest. "The boy kind of annoys me though."

I laughed. "Yeah he is kind of annoying sometimes but the guy with the eye patch is really cool; looks better with it too." Wrapping my arms around the chest of the boy in front of me I pulled him onto my lap.

We sat like that for a few minutes, enjoying the decapitation of a bunch of prison guards, before Ulquiorra shifted again so he was facing me straddling my legs; the neck of his sleep shirt slipping down. "You know no one will probably be home for at least another hour. Want to fuck?"

I nearly gagged on the air. He made it seem so casual, like asking for more food, we never really planned out having sex it just kind of happened so I wasn't sure what to say exactly. Apparently he didn't need my invitation though.

Ulquiorra leaned into me and started kissing and nipping along my jaw line while his hands traveled south to rub against my flannel sleep pants. Though I wouldn't mind continuing I had to push the shorter teen back. "Wait up a bit there. If we do this right now what would you do if Nnoitora or Ma walked in on us; do you want to scar them like that?"

"Hmm, maybe not." His fingers tightened around the flesh it was holding, "But we can still do something pleasurable." With that said he forced his lips against mine and allowed his, annoyingly talented, fingers to reach into my pants and boxers to pull free my slightly hard on.

Lips still connected Ulquiorra rubbed his hand slowly up and down; just enough to make me fully hard but not enough to bring me much pleasure. Unconsciously I bucked up into his hold trying to gain some friction.

"Someone's a bit eager," The teen in my lap cooed into my ear as he pulled back from our kiss. Ulquiorra pushed back from me so he could shimmy himself down to the carpeted floor and kneel between my legs.

Quickly my sleep pants were undone and pulled down shortly followed by my boxers. For a moment Ulquiorra just looked at by groin, as if trying to see what was the sect way to proceed, making me uncomfortable; I wasn't ashamed of that area I just didn't like people staring at it.

Making some kind of decision the raven haired teen moved forward to grip the base of the shaft while his tongue slowly moved over the head. I could do nothing but moan as the wet muscle slipped over the hard flesh.

Soon he became tired of this slow ministrations and took the entire head into his heated mouth, due to this I actually trusted into him with eagerness. My movements though went unnoticed as Ulquiorra took more of me into his mouth till I felt myself being squeezed into his esophagus. For a few seconds he didn't move, either because he was adjusting to my size or he was enjoying my expression.

The moment I felt myself being taken in I had thrown my head back against the couch, my mouth open in a silent moan as pleasure shot up through me. After I regained the ability to move my neck again I looked down to fine that Ulquiorra was gazing up at me, eyes lidded, seeming to take pleasure in what he had just made me done. When he started to move I noticed, through the pleasure fog I was now in, that one of his hands was missing, the one not holding onto me, and saw with satisfaction that his other hand was occupied taking care of his own need.

Unfortunately it didn't take long till I felt that the pleasure in my lower region reaching its peak. Tangling my fingers in the long black locks of Ulquiorra I gave them a tug, letting him know I was about ready and he decided to help me along a big quicker; the fucker started to hum around me. The pulsing vibrations rippled up my spine and just to get back at him when it was time for me to release I pushed his head forward so I was jabbed down his throat as far as I could get.

Ulquiorra's eyes grew when he felt his throat being invaded but he still didn't let a drop escape him and with a last vibration, I think this time it was a moan, his body shook with his own climax. When I slipped from his mouth I fixed my clothing while leaning forward to kiss my boyfriend's forehead, he was panting slightly but still looked like he was up for another round.

Smirking I open my mouth to ask if he was ready for more when someone announced their presence by knocking on the door; from the outside luckily.

If someone had actually saw us I would have died.

-Ulquiorra's viewpoint-

I had barley started to come down from my own orgasm high when someone started knocking on the front door; it was probably a good thing that I didn't make us go the whole way a few minutes ago. Straightening out my pants I sat on the couch, slightly annoyed that we were interrupted from what could have been sex, as a confused Grimmjow made his way to the door, already straightened out, to see who had interrupted us.

To tell you the truth I wasn't all that surprised when I saw who was at the door.

Mother.

She looked more disheveled then usual with her bun having strands of hair poking from its usual shape and large purple circles ringed her brown eyes. Her eyes only spared Grimmjow a second before darting over to me; seeming to know that we had just been doing something though there was no evidence.

"I got a message that you didn't go to school so I wanted to make sure everything was alright." My mother explained hastily. "I-If you're not feeling well you can come and stay in your own bed to recover."

"We overslept," Was my only answer. I didn't really want her here, after all she didn't have a spine when it came to her husband, and if he pushed her she would happily spy for him.

"Oh, well umm, I guess that's fine….Do you think you'll come home sometime in the near future? I really miss you and your Father is sorry about hitting you; he only wants what he feels is good for you. He'll come around eventually."

"Have you come around to me being gay?" I didn't need to hear her reply; the flinch was answer enough. My blood started to boil as I stood up, I didn't need this right now, I didn't freaking need this! When I stood in front of my mother she had a hopeful look as if she thought I was going to go home with her. Instead I wrapped my arms around one of Grimmjows muscular biceps and pressed myself up against him shocking Mother. "You need to choose for yourself if you want a life with your son in it or not."

With that I closed the door on her.

"…"

"…"

"…"

I reached up and grabbed Grimmjow's jaw forcing him to remain still as I kissed him and when we broke apart I looked him in the eye and said, "I regret nothing. Now fuck me."

***The anime's called Deadman Wonderland only the first ten episodes are dubbed and I think there are only twelve total so far but I LOVE it! I'm reading the manga right now and it sticks really close to the book, another plus .**

**Hehehehehehh *rubs the back of my head* so I know it's been about a month since my last update (wait you didn't notice?) I should have gave a warning in my last update that band camp was starting and the crazy director made us have 12 hour practices each day for two week; I'm not even joking. I also didn't have much time to proof this because all the homework I have put off for the summer (You too huh) has come back to haunt me with its quickly approaching due date. **

**I'll stick to the schedule next time though I swear! **


	52. Bitter Sweet

Ch 52: Bitter Sweet

-Ulquiorra's viewpoint-

I couldn't sleep very well, be it from the soreness in my lower back or my boyfriend's slight snoring, I just laid in the darkness staring up at the celling. After my mother had left Grimmjow and I had had sex. Then again before dinner. And finally a third time before bed so I was blaming the fact that I was sore on my inability to sleep; though the snoring was still annoying.

It was currently about one in the morning by the alarm clocks time and I was being held in a vice like grip around my middle. Grimmjow was a little too affectionate when sleeping but I wasn't about to push him off, since he wasn't that much affectionate during the day I'll take it when I can get it.

But the main thought that was troubling me at the moment would by how closed minded my family really is. Could my parents, well my mother at least I already knew Father could, really just kick me out of their life just because I wasn't straight? I had always wondered this since we first started to drift apart but now it was really apparent that they would.

Grimmjow shifted in his sleep and in doing so the grip he had around me loosened and I was able to spread out a bit more on the bed. Hair disheveled and mouth slightly open the larger teen sleeping next to me looked peaceful and I couldn't help a smile. I think I'll make his life hell tomorrow just for kicks.

Rolling away from Grimmjow I turned so I my back was pressed up against his chest for warmth; it was starting to get colder at night. My new view wasn't all that great since I could just make out the dark outline of the desk and the computer on it.

The last thing that I would ever expect at one in the morning would be light flooding into the bedroom through the window. It was faint but I still had to blink a few times to clear up my vision as it went spotty.

The thing that really confused me though was that the only place that the light could be coming from would be my old bedroom. Why would someone be in my room? Carefully, I slipped from Grimmjow's grasp and slipped from the bed, thankful that the floor wasn't cold, and moved over to the window.

My curtains were drawn but I could still see the silhouette of a person pacing around in the room, from the small frame I guessed it to be my mother, "Did you finally realize your mistake?" I voiced my question to the room and received no answer. Honestly I really don't' care anymore. I have Grimmjow now and even if we don't last for longer than high school I'm my own person now and no one will ever take that away from me again.

Mother stopped pacing in the other room and sat down on my hardly used bed seemingly in defeat. With one last glance out the window I returned to the warm bed and burrowed by face into my boyfriend's chest to try and block out the light.

The next time I opened my eyes was to smack at the hand that was poking me painfully in the ribs; hey I had trouble sleeping I should be allowed to wake up when I want. With groggy eyes I glared as best as I could at the blue blob above me, all he did in return was to pat my shoulder in some kind of reprimand as he got himself ready.

So I did end up going to school, it sucked like usual, but I have to say the most interesting thing that happened was Stark and Hichigo sitting next to each other. I had managed to keep out of the center seat and was instead seated away from the white haired teen as the two reverted back to the age of three and drew on each other's arms with markers.

Honestly if they didn't threaten each other every chance they got I would think they were actually friends.

In all honestly though, besides the fact that he always hits on me and is kind of Grimmjow's enemy, I don't really hate Hichigo. In fact despite his annoying attitude I think that he's more qualified to be a black team member then the gray.

When the bell rang for final block I wasn't all that interested in participating in gym class , especially since the teacher decided to put the word ultimate in front of softball.

Ultimate softball.

Really?

I didn't' even bother participating, one because Grimmjow wasn't on either my team or the team we were facing and two Aaroniero was opposing us. With that maniac jumping around the field his team deserved to win.

As I was walking off the field at the end of class a pair of arms managed to wrap around my middle in pull me against a muscular form.

"You didn't seem to be having much fun out there." Grimmjow made me stop as he leaned down to voice the statement. Though many in the class gave us looks ranging from disgust to near fangirling nosebleeds no one interrupted us.

"Who would?" I unlocked his fingers from my stomach and instead intertwined my own fingers with his to lead him back to the locker room. "Ultimate softball? Frankly I didn't see a difference between the two."

That made my boyfriend snicker a bit as I led him along. Aaroniero was already changing when we entered our row of lockers and gave our held hands one look before a large grin spread over his face. "Look at the cute couple! Darn Ulquiorra way to make me jealous."

"Fuck off moron."

I've noticed that Grimmjow usually gets defensive when people tease me, and though it's a nice feeling having someone that will stick up for you, it was also annoying. I shoved past him to reach my locker and change. For a second I thought he looked upset but it didn't' matter he'd get over it soon enough.

After saying goodbye to Aaroniero we locked hands again as we made our way to the student parking lot.

We climbed into his car and took off in the direction of his house.

"So do you want to do anything tonight?" I was kind of in the mood for pizza and if given the opportunity I would take it.

Grimmjow looked over at me as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. "Anything's fine with me," Awesome.

"Looks like we'll be eating Pizza then, know anywhere good?"

As Grimmjow pulled up to his house I caught sight of the man married to Mother leaving my own house; a duffle bag in hand. I don't know if I was elated or leaning more towards distrusting, really this couldn't be happening.

The teen to my left looked over to me expectantly, with a hopeful small smile pulling at his mouth, as he turned off the car. The brown haired man before us strode to his car and tossed his bag onto the back seat.

I couldn't help but hold my breath when the man glared over to us and, even in the protection of the metal frame of the car, I couldn't repress a shudder. He would love to kill me right now.

Grimmjow's hand came to rest on my thigh and with a gentle squeeze some of the pressure was lifted from my chest. Glancing over I saw that the blue haired teen was glaring right back at the man before us; this, though a death sentence, was what really settled my stomach.

I was about to speak when something else caught my eye. Mother, with her own duffle bag, locking up the house. The growl that came from me was surprising, even to myself but I didn't regret it. "Well I guess she made her decision."

Grimmjow looked apologetic; like he was really at fault for my shitty family. "Maybe she's just helping him with his bags?" Mother, trying to avoid eye contact with the car, hurried over to our vehicle and just jumped into the passenger seat bag and all.

"I really doubt that?" I reclined my head back against the seat rest. I was just tired and wanted nothing more than to go inside, take a nap, and forget the past sixteen years of my life. "I guess they're going off for a few days to erase the thoughts of ever having a kid. Hopefully your mother will let me stay with you longer than expected."

-Grimmjows viewpoint-

All I wanted to do was pull Ulquiorra into an embrace as his expression turned to one that mirrored a kicked puppy. "I'm sure she won't mind but I don't think your mom will really scratched you out of her life."

I got a look that screamed 'are you an idiot?' Before I cupped his chin to give him a light kiss. As if this were a signal the car parked before us started up and passed by where we sat with both older passengers not even sparing us a second look.

"Come on lets go put our stuff away before we go get some pizza."

**That's it I'm putting this story out of its misery! I mean seriously it's been like two months since I last updated thanks to F****ing school and F****ing band!**

**Sorry I'm feeling a little stressed lately (^_^;)**

**So yeah Addictive Love is technically completed with the posting of this chapter, Yeah Ulquiorra's family sucks, and with things lightening up after November I intend to get the next story going. **

**Smut will be coming, probably involving pizza in some way.**

**Also you can thank Sandy for this chapter getting up since my power went out; this was uploaded at school **


	53. New Beginnings

Ch 53: New Beginnings

After seeing Ulquiorra's parents had left I wanted to wait a bit before we headed out for pizza. I waited an hour before trying to get the smaller teen moving or at least talking because he had been quiet since entering the house.

"So Ulquiorra were your classes alright today?" I just wanted a chance to get his mind off his shitty parents.

"Yeah," He looked up slightly out of it. "I don't think your friend Yylfordt likes me very much. In cooking class he usually ignores me."

Shit, well at least he wasn't causing him problems. "It takes him a while to warm up to people."

"Hmm. Also I seem to always be in the middle of Stark and Hichigo's arguments during art class."

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt to change into. Without hesitation I started changing in front of Ulquiorra; really at this point I didn't have an excused to be embarrassed anymore. "Those two are always at each other's throats. You know they used to get in fights a lot and I think their tied for amount of times won." The smaller teen was still in his uniform when I finished changing out of my own.

"Come on. Do you really want to go and eat in that?" My question seemed to prompt Ulquiorra into movement as he sluggishly slipped off our bed and moved to his bag of clothing.

He chose something baggy for once and, if I were to judge him, he came off a kind of slobish in light colored ripped jeans and a jack skeleton sweatshirt.

I smiled at him and taking Ulquiorra's hand lead him to the door.

Luckily I didn't' run into Nnoitora on our way out because he would have insisted in coming with us. Our trip to the pizzeria took longer than I had thought because Ulquiorra insisted on moving slower than usual.

The pizza place I chose was no stranger to me. Whenever my friends and I would go out this was our first stop for any meal; it was cheap too.

I had to wait a few moments before Ulquiorra left the car but when he did I slipped my arm around his waist and gave him a reassuring squeeze before leading him in.

The pizzeria was styled with shiny red booths, a bar and large TV's that would play sport games when the home teams were playing. The place was near empty due to the time saved for a few patrons here and there and a certain booth catching my attention.

Yylfordt and Szayel were located in a corner booth of the pizzeria and it wasn't like I could just ignore them. Grabbing a hold of Ulquiorra's hand I lead him over to the occupied table while trying to keep my mind from reliving that awkward kiss I had with the blond those weeks ago. Though I hate to admit it, I had been trying to avoid him since then hoping that separation would drive a wedge between his attractions to me.

"Hey guys enjoying some pizza?"

"Oh look who it is," Szayel put his pizza down and tilted his head back to look up at me. "The two love birds got out of their cage."

I rolled my eyes, tilting my position so mine and Ulquiorra's interlocked fingers couldn't be seen by the two. "I ain't a damn bird, if anything I'm more like a cat. How've you guys been?" We hadn't really talked since Stark's party so I was a little eager to catch up.

"Fine, failing government though; really when will I ever need half that shit?" Szayel leaned back in his seat. "So will you guys be joining us or just stand there and watch us eat?"

Honestly, I didn't think that was such a good idea. First off what Ulquiorra had said about Yylfordt worried me since there was still something going on with the older Granz and second if I sat next to either of the brothers there would be some kind of problem so I shook my head. "Nah, we'll get our own booth since its date night. Enjoy your…..what is that?"

I just realized that Szayel's pizza had some strange combination on it.

The pink hair boy picked up the monstrosity of a pizza and waved it at me. "Pineapple, pepper, spinach and sausage a classic."

"Like hell it is! I'll see you guys around." I left the brothers with that and pulled Ulquiorra back up towards the counter to place our own order. Luckily Ulquiorra didn't order anything strange.

After buying a pie half with peperoni and half sausage we picked a booth on the other side of the pizzeria from my friends. "Know what you want to drink?" Ulquiorra shook the paper cups we had been given for drinks.

"Yeah, a Dr. Pepper."

With the information he went over to the fountain drinks to fill them up. Ulquiorra had barley left my view when someone slipped into the seat across from me.

"Grimmjow."

"Yylfordt." Honestly, I wasn't surprised that this had happened.

There was a pause as the blond fiddled with his blond hair, "…Are you happy?"

Strange question, "Yeah. I'm enjoying my relationship if that's what you mean." He didn't look happy to hear that.

"I wanted to know, well, why him?" I gave him a look, "Why him over me?"

Sigh, great. Ulquiorra better not walk in on this, "First off you're my friend Yylfordt; and I can't look at you past that. Second something just clicked with Ulquiorra that never happened before with me."

That didn't seem to get a reaction out of him though as he continued to sit with his head down and fiddled with his sleeve. What he said next was a shock. "I'm not upset anymore I was just wondering why; actually I really like someone else now. That new girl that I helped is named Cirucci. We like a lot of the same things and she's really cool. I just wanted to apologize about how I handled the situation and needed some question answered."

I repressed a relief sigh and instead grinned at the blond, "Yylfordt got bit by the love bug? You know you have to introduce her to the group now."

My grin was returned with an added flip of long hair. "I know, only thing is I don't really want to share her."

"Ah em." The clearing of a throat caught my attention and I looked up to see Ulquiorra with our drinks.

"I'll go now; don't want to interrupt your date further." Yylfordt stood and retreated back to the side of the restaurant with his booth.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, Yylfordt just wanted to ask about some homework. Don't sit there come here." Ulquiorra had been about to sit across the table but I signaled for him to sit next to me. He complied and I slipped my arm around his shoulders before taking a drink of my Dr. Pepper.

We didn't talk as we waited for our order but keeping my hands off the smaller teen was another story. The pizzeria was near empty so I felt no shame in giving my boyfriend a little attention; such as the occasional nip or kiss along his neck.

"Order 15 is ready!"

I kissed Ulquiorra's temple, "Be right back." Slipping out of the booth I retrieved our pizza and returned to find the black hair teen looking depressed.

I'm gonna kick his parents asses if they every show their faces again.

The street lights were turning on by the time we left and the darkness was a welcome seeing as it seemed to pick up Ulquiorra's mood a bit; for some strange reason.

"Grimmjow."

"Hmm?" We were about half-way home when my boyfriend finally started a conversation.

"…."

I looked over to the silent teen as we came to a red light, "Well?"

"Would you be willing to try something new?"

I didn't' know where this was going but Ulquiorra's mood appeared to pick up so I went along with it. "Sure did you have something in mind?"

The smaller teen undid his seat belt and crawled over the arm rest, somehow managing to squeeze himself on my lap.

"Um, I don't think this is legal."

Instead of a verbal answer Ulquiorra clamped his mouth down on my own and started rubbing his hand against my lower region. Shit, I can't drive like this; I can't even see the road!

"Ulqui-" I tried to push him off but the guy had an iron grip around my neck as he started to create a hickey there. "Damn it!"

Using a hand to push Ulquiorra's head down and the other to steer I managed to pull into an empty parking lot for a park.

Once the car stopped the pale teen slipped a hand around my seat and pulled the lever to lower the seat back. "I always wanted to try this."

"Someone's going to see us." I grabbed ahold of Ulquiorra's hand in an attempt to get him to stop rubbing but all it did was make him attack my neck more.

"So? My parents don't give a flying shit what I do any more." The smaller teen started to push up my shirt, exposing my stomach and chest. "Let's just have a little fun."

Honestly, I didn't know what to do in this situation so I just gave in with enthusiasm; bucking up to create friction between us and brought Ulquiorra's mouth back up to my own. My hands gripped the pale teen forcefully situating him firmly in my lap.

Ulquiorra managed to weave one of his hands between us and undid my seat belt. Due to the steering wheel I couldn't turn so whatever Ulquiorra wanted to do he was going to get.

His mouth was now focused on my exposed chest and he trailed kisses and nips along the muscles. In turn I undid Ulquiorras jeans and was glad he had opted to wear a loose pair today otherwise I wouldn't' have been able to get off the clothing.

When I had managed to pull it down to his knees I then went for his boxers but instead of taking them off I reached my hand under the band and with my other one pulled him more into my chest so it was easier to prep him.

"Grimmjow hurry it up." Ulquiorra whined into my ear as he pressed back into my fingers.

"Alright, alright but I can't do much in this position."

Once that was out there Ulquiorra wasted no time in pulling his boxers down and repositioning himself so he was straddling my hips. Though I hadn't really prepared him Ulquiorra didn't hesitate taking me full on.

"Grimmjow~" Ulquiorra moaning out my name was always a turn on and I couldn't help subconsciously thrusting up. Over and over I pushed up into my boyfriend and each time his head brushed against the ceiling from the force. His head fell back as he moaned out, "So much; really deep."

I took that as a complement and pushed down on Ulquiorra's hips driving me deeper inside him. "You forgot how big I was."

"How can I forget." The pale teen rested his head on my shoulder as he spoke, words coming on breaths of air, "Nh. Grimmjow, I can't hold it any longer."

That was my que to step it up a bit. Gripping my boyfriend's hips as tightly as I could I took one last thrust; plunging as deeply as I could into the teen. Ulquiorra loudly moaned my name and the tightening of his walls pulled me over the edge as well.

As we tried to catch our breath I lifted Ulquiorra slightly, so that I slipped out of him, and rubbed circles into the small of his back. "Was doing it this was as fun as you thought?"

"…Maybe."

I didn't take that as an insult since I was starting to feel the discomfort from doing it in such cramp courters. "Come on, let's get out of here before a cops comes to investigate."

Ulquiorra nodded and shifted himself into a position where he could pull his pants up before rolling back into his passenger seat. After I was fixed and looked decent again I put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot as fast as I could.

There was silence as we both cooled down from

"Maybe doing it in the car wasn't such a good idea." Ulquiorra admitted as we turned onto our street. I know I was feeling sweaty and sore and the teen next to me was sticky from my seed and would probably need a shower on our return.

"It was a fun thought but yeah when all's said and done it's probably a once and done thing." The lights of my house were one as I pulled up the drive way and from the inside I could see Nnoitora and Ma sitting in the living room.

Looking over to the passenger seat Ulquiorra was not paying attention to my house but his own. I could feel my chest constrict at what he must be thinking but when I followed to where his gaze was fixed the tightness stopped.

A room in the house had a light on and the front porch light was also on. "What the hell," Ulquiorra muttered and leaned forward in his seat.

"Where they on when we left?" I leaned forward too to get a better view of the house.

Illuminated by the porch light, the front door opened and a figure slipped out of the heart stopped for a moment. Next to me Ulquiorra's mouth opened, "Mother." Before I could even blink the teen had already stepped out of the car. I followed after him, hurrying to catch up with him as he crossed his yard. Ulquiorra had composed himself again, speaking in a way that hid his emotions. "Did you forget something?"

Mrs. Cifer looked exhausted but her smile was genuine. "No, Ulquiorra I-" His mother paused for a second and took a deep breath, here smile still in place. "I asked your father for a divorce. You know I always thought that Aizen was the most important person in my life but when I thought I was going to lose you, I realized that I made the wrong choice.

I don't' think Ulquiorra knew what to do it was obvious that he was working to find something to say; so I butted in. "Mrs. C," I pulled the woman's attention onto me so as to give him time to think and stuck out my hand. "I'd like to formally introduce myself as Ulquiorra's boyfriend."

Though startled she did shake my hand. "Thank you, um Ulquiorra." Mrs. C turned back to her son. "Will you be staying the night here or over Grimmjows? If you want he can also spend the night."

Ulquiorra most likely didn't trust himself to speak as he just nodded.

I grabbed a hold of my boyfriend's hand, "We'll just go grab our things and be back."

"Alright the door will be open," As I turned to leave a hand gripped my shoulder and I looked to see that Mrs. C wasn't finished yet. "Thank you for caring for Ulquiorra."

"I couldn't not care about him if I tried."

**Bet you didn't see that coming! Whacha! *crickets* I know I've been absent for a bit with this story but at least, unlike Light and Dark, this has a good ending :D**

**Almost two years went into this and I thank each and every one of you for putting up with me for this long, between my long absences and the chapters where I hurried through, it always brought a smile to my face when I saw my inbox with encouraging reviews and favorites; especially on my rough days. **

**Also, a little bit of advertising, I'm doing a Christmas challenge where each day I write a less than or equal to a 1,000 word chapter with a different word each day, called  
><strong>_**25 Days of Fics**_** give it a lookie lookie if you didn't know about it. **

**Love you all!**


End file.
